ranma y shampoo Nuevos Amores
by accel AF
Summary: después de otro plan fallido de shampoo para conquistar a ranma ella piensa en otra alternativa para llegar al corazón de el
1. Capítulo 1 cambios

**capitulo 1 la nueva estrategia**

shampoo: bisabuela que puede hacer shampoo para conquistar a ranma

bisabuela : no lo se, se nos están acabando los trucos para que se enamore …. Pero pensare en algo nuevo

shampoo: (dice tímidamente) a shampoo le gustaría que ranma se enamore de ella sin necesidad de trucos

bisabuela: si eso quieres….. uuuh seria buena idea que pasaras mas tiempo con el

shampoo: pero como si el no esta entrenando, esta con akane o ukyo

bisabuela : shampoo no crees que seria buena idea que vayas a la escuela

shampoo: por que lo dice bisabuela shampoo no necesita perder tiempo que puede usar para estar con ranma

bisabuela: lo digo para que estés mas tiempo con el

shampoo: es una gran idea bisabuela así shampoo podrá estar mas tiempo con ranma

bisabuela:si pero tendrás que estudiar para poder ingresar

shampoo; pero bisabuela podrás tu sola con el restaurante

bisabuela: no te preocupes por mi niña, además cuando mousse regrese el me ayudara tu preocúpate para conquistar a ranma

shampoo: tienes razón shampoo se esforzará para poder estar con ranma

bisabuela: en especial con tu pronunciación del japonés

shampoo: QUE … ah esta bien Shampoo aprenderá a hablar correctamente

bisabuela: bien ya es tarde vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer

Shampoo: esta bien buenas noche bisabuela

Bisabuela: buena noche Shampoo

A la mañana siguiente

La bisabuela estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Shampoo bajo

Bisabuela: buenos días Shampoo

Shampoo: buenos días bisabuela

Bisabuela: entonces a partir de hoy estudiaras para ingresar a la escuela

Shampoo: bien

Mientras Shampoo se sentaba en la mesa su bisabuela servía el desayuno

Bisabuela: y no le digas nada a ranma de esto

Shampoo: ¿porque bisabuela? (pregunta confundida)

Bisabuela: porque si se entera podría intentar detenerte para evitarse tener problemas con sus demás prometidas

Shampoo: esta bien Shampoo no le dirá nada (contesta desanimada)

Bisabuela: que bueno que lo entiendes Shampoo, prepárate que hay que abrir el nekohanten

Mas tarde ese día mientras Shampoo hacia una entregas ve como ranma caminaba rumbo al dojo de regreso de la escuela

Shampoo: _me esforzare para poder estar a tu lado_ (pensó Shampoo)

Pasaron varias semanas

En el dojo de los tendo

Ranma estaba terminando de entrenar en el patio

Ranma(ruge su estomago) aah ya llevo entrenando mucho tiempo mejor voy a buscar algo para comer

En la cocina estaba Akane terminado de cocinar

Akane: creo que esta bien se lo daré a Ranma para que lo pruebe

En ese momento ranma estaba entrando al comedor

Ranma: por que de repente tengo un mal presentimiento

Akane: ah Ranma que bueno que terminaste de entrenar quiero que pruebes algo que hice

Decía mientras le mostraba algo con aspecto raro

Ranma: _ya se porque tuve un mal presentimiento_ pensó eeeh bueno Akane veras no tengo hambre en este momento

Akane: no mientas Ranma siempre tienes hambre (levanto un poco la voz con un tono molesto)

Ranma: bueno pero es que e (decía ranma mientras tartamudeaba y daba un paso hacia atrás )

Akane: pero que acaso dices que mi comida sabe mal (grito enojada)

Ranma: yo no dije eso (dijo asustado)

Akane: no mientas siempre huyes de mi comida si no cómete la (grito aun mas enojada)

Ranma ya se estaba cansando de discutir con ella por el tema de su comida

Ranma: estas loca si crees que comeré algo que preparaste (grito ranma enojado)

Akane: eres un idiota me esforcé mucho en prepararlo (grito mientras su aura empezaba a ser visible)

Ranma: no importa cuánto te esfuerces tu comida es venenosa

Cuando ranma se dio cuenta de su error ya era tarde Akane estaba con su aura asesina

Akane; idiotaaa (grito mientras mandaba a volar a ranma)

En otro lugar de nerima

Ranma caminaba sin rumbo después de caer lejos del dojo

Ranma: creo que esta vez si se enojó en serio, (suspiro) mejor no vuelve hasta que se tranquilicen las cosas (Su estómago ruge)

Ranma: no puede ser me estoy muriendo de hambre y justo ayer ukyo se fue a visitar a su padre

Supongo que iré al nekohanten solo espero que pueda comer algo antes que Shampoo intente algo o Mousse me ataque, pero con mi suerte seguro que pasan ambas cosas (decía desanimado)

Ranma camino rumbo al nekohanten ya estaba anocheciendo

En el nekohanten

Shampoo: bisabuela voy a descansar ya estoy cansada de estudiar

Bisabuela: esta bien descansa recuerda que mañana tomaras el examen para entrar a la escuela

Shampoo: si Shampoo ira a dormir un momento

Poco después ranma entro

Ranma: hola abuela

Bisabuela: oh hola yerno quieres algo de comer verdad

Ranma: si no es una molestia

Bisabuela: ninguna, futuro yerno ahora te preparo algo

Ranma: gracias abuela donde están Shampoo y Mousse hace tiempo que no los veo(decía mientras miraba la comida que le sirvió la abuela)

Bisabuela: Mousse esta en china y Shampoo esta descansado

Ranma: es raro que Shampoo este descansando no es tan tarde

Bisabuela: si es que Shampoo a estado muy ocupada últimamente

Ranma:( espero que no sea para algún plan nuevo pensaba mientras terminaba de comer) bueno abuela ya me voy que se esta haciendo tarde

Bisabuela: claro adiós Ranma nos vemos otro día

Ranma: claro adiós abuela y gracias de nuevo por la comida

Mientras ranma caminaba al dojo pensaba en lo que hoy le sucedió

Ranma: es raro que no me haya encontrado a Shampoo en varios días y no sé por qué siento que la abuela me oculta algo

Bueno supongo que lo descubriré con el tiempo ahora el problema es con Akane espero que ya no este enojada

Ranma entro en el dojo

Kasumi: bienvenido Ranma

Ranma: a hola Kasumi como esta Akane

Kasumi: está encerrado en su cuarto

Ranma: esta bien voy a descansar

Mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto se cruzó con su padre

Genma: Ranma que le hiciste a Akane

Ranma: nada importante (creo que mañana me disculpare con ella)

Ranma siguió su camino

En la mañana siguiente Akane estaba preparando el desayuno para su padre

Akane: mira lo que te prepare papa

Sr tendo: a se ve delicioso hija (dijo con una cara desanimada) y que es

Akane: es un omelette

Mientras Ranma y su padre peleaban por la comida ranma empujo la comida de Akane tirándola al suelo

Akane: RANMAAA

Ranma: lo siento Akane fue un

No pudo terminar su disculpa por que Akane lo golpeo

Tiempo después Ranma y Akane corrían hacia la escuela

Akane: por tu culpa llegaremos tarde a clases Ranma

Ranma: si no me hubieses golpeado y manchado la ropa con eso que llamas comida no hubiera perdido tiempo cambiándome

Akane: todo fue culpa tuya

Al final de las clases Akane salió con sus amigas ranma estaba por irse al dojo cuando escucho

Ryoga: Ranma prepárate a morir

Ranma: qué y ahora por que

Ryoga: por molestar a Akane

Ranma y Ryoga comenzaron a pelear por la ciudad

En el Nekohanten

Shampoo: bisabuela pase el examen mañana comenzare a asistir a la escuela (grito emocionada)

Bisabuela: bien hecho niña pero quiero decirte algo

Shampoo: que cosa(aun con su cara de emoción)

Bisabuela: cuando vayas a la escuela no molestes a Ranma

Shampoo: que dices bisabuela Shampoo no es una molestia

Bisabuela: sabes a que me refiero no te acerque demasiado a Ranma

Shampoo: pero creí que para eso iba a la escuela

Bisabuela: si pero si atosigas a Ranma él se alegara de ti

Shampoo: esta bien bisabuela pero por cuanto tiempo

Bisabuela: una o dos semanas muéstrele que quieres cambiar

Shampoo: suena bien Shampoo no molestara a Ranma

Bisabuela: y otra cosa no veas esto como solo un plan para ganar el amor de Ranma también quiero que te diviertas y hagas amigas

Shampoo: esta bien Shampoo intentara hacer amigas en escuela

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad Ranma termino el combate con Ryoga dejándolo fuera de combate

Ranma: y espero que con esto dejes de molestarme Ryoga

En ese momento Akane apareció

Akane: que le hiciste a Ryoga RANMA

Ranma: nada solo me defendí

Akane: seguro que lo estuviste molestando como siempre

Ranma: por qué crees que es mi culpa

Akane: POR QUE SIEMPRE ES TU CULPA ahora ayúdame a llevarlo al dojo

Ranma: llévalo tu sola yo me voy

Akane: BIEN NO TE NECESITO

Ranma caminaba sin un rumbo aparente

Ranma: porque Akane siempre piensa que todo es mi culpa (gruñido) genial lo que faltaba el combate con Ryoga me dejo hambriento pero no quiero volver al dojo aun y ver a Ryoga o Akane

Creo que iré de nuevo al nekohanten

En el nekohanten se oyó la llegada de un cliente

Shampoo: bienvenido ah Ranma eres tu

Ranma: hola Shampoo tiempo sin verte (dijo algo nervioso)

Shampoo; si es que Shampoo estuvo ocupada y que quieres comer

Ranma: un tazón de tallarines por favor

Shampoo: enseguida te lo traigo

Ranma: gracias y perdón por las molestias

Shampoo: no es ninguna molestia espera un momento

Ranma: está bien (que raro que Shampoo no haya saltado a abrazarme cuando entre)

Shampoo: aquí está tu comida Ranma

Ranma: gracias se ve delicioso

Bisabuela: hola Ranma es raro verte tan tarde por aquí

Ranma: hola abuela es que me pelee con Akane

Shampoo: y por qué fue Ranma

Ranma; por cosas que ella me culpo sin escucharme primero

Shampoo: como cuales

Ranma: primero fue su comida por accidente la tire al suelo y luego fue por una pelea con Ryoga ella me culpo cuando fue Ryoga quien me ataco

Shampoo: si Ryoga siempre está molestándote

Ranma: si pero Akane no lo entiende ya es tarde me voy Shampoo gracias por la comida y escucharme me siento mejor ahora

Shampoo: no fue nada Ranma puedes venir a hablar conmigo cuando quieras

Ranma se fue

Shampoo: bisabuela tenías razón no moleste a Ranma y el me lo agradeció

Bisabuela: te lo dije Shampoo ahora prepárate que pronto vamos a cerrar

Shampoo: si bisabuela

Ranma pensaba mientras caminaba al dojo

Shampoo me sorprendió no fue molesta como siempre y me comprendió sin decir nada tal vez este cambiando

Como sea me agradaría más que se comportara siempre así conmigo

En el resto del día Akane y Ranma no se vieron


	2. Capítulo 2 la nueva estrategia

Es temprano y en la casa de los Tendo se preparan para comenzar el día

Kasumi: Akane puedes despertar a Ranma para el desayuno

Akane: está bien

Ella subió para ir al cuarto de Ranma pero antes fue al baño para llenar un balde con agua

Ranma estaba dormido profundamente así que Akane lo despertó tirándole agua fría

Ranma: aah esta fría… que te sucede Akane

Akane no contesto y bajo a desayunar dejando a ranma con cara de confusión

Ranma: supongo que sigue enojada pero no tenía que despertarme de esa forma (pensó Ranma desanimado )

Después de un "desayuno normal para los Tendo" Akane y Ranma corrían con destino a la escuela

Ranma se sintió incomodo por el ambiente de silencio así que decidió a hablar con Akane

Ranma: Akane sigues enojada por lo de ayer

ella no contesto solo lo miro seriamente

Ranma: está bien lo siento fue un accidente tratare que no pase de nuevo

Akane: deberías disculparte con Ryoga primero

Ranma: sabes que a él no le molesta pelear conmigo además nos sirve para ver que tenemos que mejorar

Akane: creo que tienes razón yo también lo siento creo que exagere las cosas

Ranma: no hay problema Akane y ya que hablamos de Ryoga donde esta no lo vi esta mañana

Akane: salió temprano en la mañana y no lo he vuelto a ver

Ranma: seguro se volvió a perder ya volverá para pelear de nuevo conmigo

Akane: no lo molestes cuando vuelva (dijo con voz mandona pero con algo de alegría) y donde estuviste anoche supe que llegaste tarde

Ranma: eh solo estuve paseando por la ciudad (si se entera que estuve anoche con Shampoo se volverá a enojar)

Akane; está bien y démonos prisa que llegaremos tarde a la escuela

Por extraña que resultara Akane y Ranma llegaron temprano a clase sin ningún contratiempo como prometidas que detuvieran y abrasasen a Ranma o rivales que lo desafíen a una pelea o incluso el maestro robando prendas íntimas se podría decir que fue la mejor mañana de ambos

Akane estaba feliz de arreglar el problema con Ranma y él estaba conforme de cómo estaba trascurriendo el día

Akane: Ranma sabes cuando vuelve Ukyo a clases

Ranma: creo que la próxima semana

Todos a su lugares que la clase va a comenzar dijo la profesora hinako ninomiya

Hinako: bueno no es normal pero tenemos a una nueva estudiante el día de hoy

Todos en la clase estaban sorprendidos excepto Ranma que no le importaba pero los demás hablaban de cómo sería la nueva estudiante en especial los hombre que querían que fuera una linda chica y que no fuera una nueva prometida de Ranma

Hinako: bueno entre señorita y preséntese a sus nuevos compañeros

Toda la felicidad de Akane desapareció al ver de quien se trataba y Ranma no podía cree a quien vio cuando finalmente presto atención a lo que sucedía

Shampoo: hola me llamo Shampoo es un placer conocerlos(dijo con una cara linda y que reflejaba felicidad)

Nadie se pensó que la nueva estudiante seria Shampoo la clase la conocía bien por ser una de las rivales de Akane pero los chico estaban emocionados al tener a una chica tan linda en su clase y algunos creían que tendrían una oportunidad de conquistarla si pasaban más tiempo con ella

Hinako: bueno señorita Shampoo siéntese en un lugar que esta vacío

Shampoo: si señorita Hinako

Akane no podía creer que Shampoo decidiera ingresar a su escuela y más que estuviera en su misma clase pero sabía que era para estar más cerca de ranma y para su mala suerte solo habían dos lugares vacíos uno al lado de Ranma y el otro en el mismo lugar pero un lugar a la derecha extrañamente Shampoo eligió el segundo

Ranma durante la clase intento hablar con Shampoo para preguntarle por qué estaba en su clase pero la profesora lo amenazó con castigar lo si seguía molestando

Durante el descanso no pudo hablar con ella porque el resto de la clase rodio a Shampoo para hacerle preguntas y como no quería llamar la atención decidió esperar al descanso del almuerzo

La clase siguió sin complicaciones hasta la hora del almuerzo Ranma volvió a clases después de comprar su comida decidido a hablar con Shampoo para preguntarle que tramaba y si era otros de sus planes

Pero cuando por fin pudo volver después de comprar su comida no la vio por ningún lado se disponía a buscarla por la escuela cuando Akane lo llamo como no quería que se vuelva a enojar decidió ver que quería

Akane: hola Ranma que piensas de lo de Shampoo

Ranma: no sé qué pensar

Akane: es raro que no te esté molestando ahora que está cerca de ti

Ranma: si yo pensé lo mismo por cierto sabes donde esta (pregunto esperando que no se diera cuenta de su verdadero objetivo )

Akane: que está interesado en verla

Ranma: (rayos se dio cuenta) n no no es eso (contesto algo asustado)

Akane: tranquilo era una broma unos chicos se ofrecieron a mostrarle la escuela

Ranma se quedó callado tratando de saber que pensar

Akane; creí que los iba a rechazar para pedírtelo a ti pero aceptó

Ranma: si no tiene sentido

Akane: y no sabes si trama algo

Ranma: no lo sé es muy raro (dijo pensativo)

Akane: que es lo raro está aquí para estar contigo

Ranma: es que ayer cuando hable con ella no me dijo nada de entrar a la escuela hoy

Cuando ranma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo era demasiado tarde

Akane: así que estuviste ayer con ella me mentiste

Ranma: no es que

Antes de terminar akane se marchó enojada

En la azotea se encontraba una chica comiendo y recordando en lo que hablo en la mañana

Shampoo: buenos días bisabuela (dijo llena de felicidad)

Bisabuela: buenos días Shampoo ya estaba por despertarte para que desayunaras

Ambas se sentaron a comer mientras charlaban

Bisabuela: hoy es tu primer día niña

Shampoo: si bisabuela estoy muy contenta por eso

Bisabuela: ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer no?

Shampoo: si no te preocupes Shampoo no molestara a Ranma ¿pero puedo estar cerca de el no es así?

Bisabuela: lo mejor será que el día de hoy trates de ignorarlo y trates de conocer más a tus compañeros

Shampoo: está bien abuelita ya me voy a preparar que no quiero llegar tarde

Shampoo estaba en la puerta de salida

Shampoo: ya me voy bisabuela nos vemos mas tarde

Bisabuela: que tengas un buen día Shampoo

 **Fin del recuerdo**

Shampoo: espero que la bisabuela tenga razón aunque todos me tratan bien bueno creo que ya es hora de regresar a clases voy a seguir el plan como se lo prometí a la abuela 

**Mas tarde en el nekohanten cologne pensaba en su plan**

Cologne: espero que Shampoo haga nuevos amigos con los cuales no pelee por un chico

Esa chica merece ser feliz sacrifico muchas cosas por ranma y tal vez él no le corresponda nunca

En ese momento alguien entro

Shampoo: hola bisabuela como estuvo el negocio hoy

Bisabuela: bienvenida Shampoo estuvo tranquilo y como estuvo tu día

Shampoo: bien estoy en la misma clase de ranma aunque él y akane se comportaron raros y me veían de manera extraña

Bisabuela: jajaja es normal no esperaban algo así y hablaron contigo

Shampoo: no akane me ignoro y ranma parecía nervioso bien me voy a preparar para ayudarte con el restauran

Bisabuela: gracias niña

Ya en el dojo de los tendos todos estaban enterados de los de Shampoo y nabiki molestaba a ranma con eso

Ranma: no pude hablar con Shampoo en todo el día y no puedo ir a verla hasta que no arregle el problema con akane (pensaba mientras entrenaba)

Akane después de clases había salido con sus amigas para tranquilizarse y no ver a ranma después de estar y hablar con sus amiga entendió que ranma no tenía la culpa de nada y dejar que se esplique cuando volvió a casa se dispuso a habla con el

Akane: hola ranma

Ranma: hola akane como estas

Akane: bien quería hablar contigo de lo de Shampoo

Ranma: yo también quería hablar de eso y pedirte perdón por mentirte

Akane: explícame por qué me ocultaste que viste a Shampoo (dijo seriamente)

Ranma: bueno después de la pelea con ryoga me dio mucha hambre y como no quería encontrarme con él otra vez fui al nekohanten solo fue eso

Akane: y no te comentaron nada sobre lo de hoy

Ranma: no hablamos solo de porque no nos habíamos encontrado con mousse y ella

Akane: ahora que lo dices tienes razón en las últimas semanas no hemos visto a Shampoo seguro se estuvo preparando para dar el examen

Ranma: tienes razón

Akane: bien vamos

Ranma:¿adonde?

Akane: a hablar con Shampoo no quieres saber que planea

Ranma: pues si

Akane y Ranma fueron de camino al Nekohanten

Shampoo hacia una entrega mientras pensaba en lo que hablo con su abuela

Shampoo: la bisabuela tiene razón ranma va a preguntarme qué ocurre y seguro que vendrá con akane tengo que engañarlos

Bisabuela ya volví

Bisabuela: hola Shampoo tenemos visitas

Shampoo: quienes

Ranma: hola Shampoo

Akane: ….hola

Shampoo: hola akane y ranma como están (creí que tardarían más tiempo en venir)

Bisabuela: ellos creen que tenemos un plan para obligar a ranma a quererte ya les trate de explicar pero no entienden bueno me voy a la cocina para que hablen más cómodamente

Shampoo: gracias abuela

Akane: y bien Shampoo cuál es el plan para engañar a ranma esperar a que se descuide y darle una de poción de amor o algo así

Shampoo: jajaja

Akane: de que te ríes

Shampoo: no te preocupes akane no tengo ningún plan para obligar a ranma a amarme

Ranma: oye Shampoo estás hablando bien

Shampoo: ranma prefiere que Shampoo hable así

Ranma: no es que me sorprendí

Shampoo: tranquilo tuve que aprender bien el idioma si quería entrar a la escuela

Ranma: vaya te esforzaste para poder entrar

Akane escuchaba mientras se empezaba a enojar

Shampoo: si me costó aprender bien el idioma

Ranma: y porque decidiste a entrar

Shampoo: no voy a hacerte nada solo quiero hacer nuevos amigos y disfrutar un poco más de Japón

Akane: y para eso tenías que estar en nuestra clase

Shampoo: fue una casualidad no pensé que estaríamos en la misma clase

Akane: no te creo tu planeaste todo (dijo casi gritando)

Ranma: tranquilízate akane no parece que Shampoo este mintiendo

Shampoo: gracias ranma ya que estas aquí voy a aprovechar para disculparme por todos los problemas que les ocasione

Ranma: no pasa nada Shampoo fue en el pasado y mientras estés arrepentida y no lo hagas de nuevo puedo perdonarte

Shampoo: gracias ranma significa mucho para mi

Akane: no seas tonto ranma ella está engañándote

Ranma: ya basta akane Shampoo quiere cambiar hay que darle una oportunidad

Akane: cree en lo que quieras ya me voy que es tarde y tengo que terminar la tarea

Ranma: espérame akane siento las molestias Shampoo

Shampoo: tranquilo adiós ranma y akane

Akane: ese tonto de ranma le creo todo pero a mí no me va a engañar

Unos minutos después de que se fueran ranma y akane

Bisabuela: parece que los convenciste Shampoo

Shampoo: aunque no dije ninguna mentira pero no creo que akane me haya creído

Bisabuela: tienes razón pero no creo que haya ningún problema

Ya era de noche y las personas se preparaban para dormir para prepararse para un nuevo día

Ranma: que bueno que Shampoo haya decidido cambiar espero que así se olvide de esa ley ridícula del matrimonio y pueda ser feliz

Espero que mañana sea un buen día y que akane se convenza que Shampoo quiere cambiar


	3. Capítulo 3 una oportunidad

Trascurrieron unos días y Shampoo no había conseguido ninguna nueva amiga se llevaba bien con el resto de la clase pero la mayoría de las chicas sentían que podía ser una traición a Akane hacerse amiga de Shampoo

Akane vigilaba constantemente a Shampoo según ella para ver cuando cometa un error para poder descubrir la verdad y ranma para no meterse en problema trataba de no entrometerse

Uno día de escuela normal a la hora del almuerzo ranma se quedó hablando con akane con respecto a Shampoo y cuando fue a comprar su comida no había quedado nada

Shampoo: perdí el tiempo al tratar de escuchar lo que hablaban ranma y akane (pensaba mientras caminaba a la azotea que se había convertido en su lugar favorito de la escuela por ser el mas tranquilo)

Ranma: y ahora que voy a hacer ya no queda comida (dijo en vos baja desanimada) espera esa no es Shampoo siempre desaparece a la hora del almuerzo

Ranma siguió a Shampoo hasta la azotea

Ranma: así que aquí es donde come (susurro mientras veía como Shampoo sacaba su comida) mejor me voy no quiero tener problemas

Cuando iba a irse tropezó haciendo mucho ruido que obviamente Shampoo escucho

Shampoo: quien está ahí

Ranma: (rayos pensó) hey Shampoo soy yo

Shampoo: ¿ranma que hace aquí?

Ranma: bueno es una historia graci(gruñe su estómago)osa

Shampoo: jaja ¿no has comido?

Ranma: si es que ya no le quedaba más comida

Shampoo: ¿quieres la mitad de mi almuerzo? (dijo con voz dulce)

Ranma: no quiero que te sientas obligada a darme comida y no comas suficiente

Shampoo: no hay problema ranma hoy no tengo mucha hambre y mi bisabuela me hizo demasiada comida

Ranma: bueno si no es ningún problema gracias por la comida

Shampoo: ninguno

Ranma: así que la abuela prepara tu comida

Shampoo: normalmente la preparo yo pero hoy me quede dormida así que ella la hizo para que no me retrasara

Shampoo y ranma charlaron de cosas sin importancia hasta que sonó la campana

Ranma: bueno es hora de volver a clase

Shampoo: adelántate no quiero que tengas problemas si no ven llegar juntos

Ranma: si tienes razón se puede malinterpretar perdón por las molestias no vemos en clase (dijo con vergüenza)

Shampoo : adiós (el plan comienza a mostrar resultados)

La semana había terminado sin ningún inconveniente

En el salón había una chica de pelo marrón con una cara de sorprendida ella había escuchado los rumores pero no les prestó atención

Ukyo: que haces aquí

Shampoo: bueno yo

Atención la clase va a comenzar todos a sus lugares

En el primer descanso ukyo hablo con ranma y akane para que les explicaran que hacia Shampoo en la escuela

Después de que ranma le explicara lo sucedido y akane tratara de conseguir su ayuda para desenmascarar a Shampoo la siguiente clase comenzó

Shampoo estaba nerviosa de como la observaban hasta la hora del almuerzo no habían ocurrido accidentes pero cuando Shampoo se dirigía a la azotea a comer ukyo la siguió para poder reclamarle

Ukyo: que tramas Shampoo quiero saberlo

Shampoo: que no tramo nada

Ukyo: akane y yo no confiamos en ti

Shampoo: ya lo sé pero me gustaría que lo hicieran

Ukyo: has engañado a ranma mucha veces para que confiemos tan fácilmente

Ranma: ya basta ukyo

Shampoo y ukyo: ranma

Ukyo: que haces aquí

Ranma: te seguí después de lo que hablaste con akane pensé que harías algo así

Ukyo: akane me conto todo lo que Shampoo te hizo no puedo confiar en ella

Ranma: lo se pero Shampoo solo pide una oportunidad ella solo quiere hacer nuevos amigos no engañarme

Ukyo: ¿es eso verdad? (pregunto dudosa)

Shampoo: si no voy a tratar de obligar a ranma a enamorarse de mi

Ranma: por favor ukyo Shampoo intenta cambiar dale una oportunidad hazlo por nuestra amistad

Ukyo: está bien por ti le daré una oportunidad a Shampoo

Ranma: gracias ukyo

Ukyo: solo una oportunidad y si veo que está mintiendo no la perdonare y ranma me deberás un favor

Ranma: bien volvamos a clase ante que sea tarde

Mientras estaban de camino Shampoo le susurro algo rápido en el oído a ranma " _Gracias"_

Ranma se sonrojo pero nadie lo vio y el hizo que no paso nada

En la mañana siguiente Shampoo salía del nekohanten para ir a la escuela pero se sorprendió al ver quien la esperaba

Shampoo: ukyo que haces aquí

Ukyo: te estaba esperando para ir juntas a clases

Shampoo: porque aun desconfías de mi

Ukyo: un poco pero le prometí a ranma que te daría una oportunidad

Shampoo: ¿y solo por eso quieres que vayamos juntas a clases?

Ukyo: si es una buena forma de conocernos si caminamos juntas

Shampoo: está bien

A la hora del almuerzo ukyo decidió comer junto a Shampoo

Ukyo: así que aquí es donde bienes a comer

Shampoo: si es un lugar tranquilo alejados de los demás

Ukyo: tienes razón es un gran lugar nunca comí aquí

Shampoo: por almorzar con ranma ¿no?

Ukyo: si y de verdad ya no lucharas por el amor de ranma

Shampoo: si por ahora solo quiero divertirme y hacer amigos con los cuales no luche solo porque nos gusta el mismo chico

Ukyo: si es difícil cuando tus únicos amigos también son tus rivales de amor (dijo algo desanimado)

Shampoo: pero podemos ser buenas amigas después somos bastantes similares y eres con la que mejor me llevaba mientras no estuviéramos compitiendo por la atención de ranma

Ukyo: si eso me gustaría no tengo muchas amigas que compartan mis gustos

Shampoo: ¿y akane no te llevas bien?

Ukyo: si pero es difícil ella es la que está más tiempo con ranma y siempre lo maltrata solo para negar sus sentimientos me hace sentir celosa y enojada abecés

Shampoo: si te entiendo

Ukyo: si oye no te gustaría salir a algún lugar el domingo para conocernos mejor y distraernos

Shampoo: creo que es buena idea solo tengo que pedir permiso

El domingo había llegado Shampoo y ukyo se quedaron de encontrar en el parque la primera en llegar fue ukyo que se quedó esperando

Ukyo: estos días con Shampoo me he divertido bastante espero que no sea un engaño su forma de comportarse

Shampoo: hola ukyo siento llegar tarde (dijo con algo de vergüenza)

Ukyo: también acabo de llegar

Shampoo: y que quieres hacer

Ukyo: no lo sé es la primera vez que salgo con una amiga (contesto con un tono de vergüenza al darse cuenta que no había planeado nada)

Shampoo: jajaja me invitaste y no tenías un plan (dijo divertida)

Ukyo: no lo había pensado podríamos ir a ver una película y luego no se comprar ropa

Shampoo: la película me parece buena idea pero no creo que te sientas muy cómoda comprando ropa

Ukyo: si tienes razón

Shampoo y ukyo fueron al cine como no querían saber nada del amor por ahora decidieron ver una película de acción con artes marciales

Ukyo: la película fue muy buena y divertida no

Shampoo: si oye la película no te dio ganas de entrenar

Ukyo: ¿entrenar?

Shampoo: si dijiste que salimos para conocernos mejor y que mejor manera de conocernos que entrenar juntas

Ukyo: que razonamiento es ese

Shampoo: es la manera de pensar de las amazonas y que dices entrenamos un poco

Ukyo: me parece bien pero vamos a buscar mi espátula

Después de buscar la espátula de ukyo buscaron un terreno baldío para tener un combate

Después de unas horas practicando decidieron ir al restaurante de ukyo para descansar y comer algo

De camino iban hablando

Ukyo: eres muy buena

Shampoo: tú también me sorprende que seas tan fuerte sin ser una amazonas

Ukyo: gracias supongo

Shampoo: así que te volviste tan fuerte solo para vengarte de ranma

Ukyo: si en ese tiempo yo lo culpaba por haberme abandonado

Ranma: ¿ukyo, Shampoo?

ukyo: parece que lo convocamos

Shampoo : Si eso parece

Ranma: ¿qué?

Shampoo y ukyo: nada hola ranma como estas

Ranma: bien pero que les paso se ven terribles estuvieron peleando de nuevo pensé que tratarían de ser amigas

Shampoo: no seas exagerado ranma solo entrenamos un poco

Ukyo: ahora íbamos a mi casa para comer algo quieres venir

Ranma: está bien gracias

Ya en la casa de ukyo

Ukyo: sean bienvenidos pasen por favor

Ranma y Shampoo: con permiso

Ukyo: creo que ranma tenía razón porque no tomas un baño primero Shampoo mientras preparo algo (dijo mientras se veía sus ropas y la de Shampoo) por alla está el baño

Shampoo: si creo que nos excedimos un poco (se va camino al baño)

Ranma: solo un poco (dijo en tono cómico)

Shampoo: cállate ranma (grito mientras entraba al baño)

Ukyo: jaja y de que quieres tu okonomiyaki (dijo divertidamente mientras veía la cara de sorprendido de ranma)

Ranma: el de siempre me alegro que se estén llevando mejor

Ukyo: si quiero creer en Shampoo y que podríamos ser grandes amigas

Ranma: te dije que ella quiere cambiar no sé por qué pero lo importante es que lo haga

Estuvieron hablando de otras cosas

Shampoo: gracias ukyo realmente necesitaba un baño

Ukyo: de nada bueno es mi turno

Shampoo: si no te molesta voy a preparar un poco de te

Ukyo: ninguna (se va al baño)

Ranma: y que estuvieron haciendo

Shampoo: no le preguntaste a ukyo

Ranma: no lo olvide

Shampoo: bien lo que paso fue (le conto todo lo que hicieron)

Ranma: parece que se divirtieron

Shampoo: si fue un buen día

Los tres se quedaron charlando por un tiempo pero como ya se estaba haciendo tarde Shampoo y ranma decidieron irse a sus casas

Shampoo: gracias fue un día divertido

Ukyo: si me divertí pasando el día contigo

Ranma: también me divertí

Ukyo: adiós chicos nos vemos mañana

Shampoo: adiós

Ranma: nos vemos

Mas tarde cuando ukyo estaba acostada para dormir

Ukyo: hoy fue un día divertido y agotador espero no equivocarme contigo Shampoo

.

.

.

bueno gracias por el apoyo como regalo por las fiesta hoy subí dos capitulo espero que pronto subiré el siguiente


	4. Capítulo 4 la nueva estudiante

los personajes de esta historia les pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

.

.

.

Un nuevo día en Nerima, Shampoo y ukyo caminaron a la escuela como lo han estado haciendo últimamente charlando amigablemente

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente aunque ranma se veía que estaba más distraído de lo normal

Ukyo: ranma se ve raro me pregunto qué le sucede mejor le pregunto si le pasa algo (pensó mientra veía a ranma)

Al estar distraída no noto que le habían colocado una nota de papel en el escritorio

Ukyo: que es esto (pensó para luego abrirla y comenzar a leerla)

 _Tengo que hablar contigo a la hora de la salida es importante_

 _De Akane_

de que querrá hablar akane (pensó confusa ukyo mientras veía a akane)

La hora de salida había llegado

Ukyo: Shampoo tengo algo que hacer adelántate

Shampoo: está bien te esperare en la entrada

Shampoo salio del salón en ese momento akane llamo a ukyo

Akane: hola ukyo hace tiempo que no hablamos

Ukyo: si tienes razón y de que querías hablar

Akane: has pasado mucho tiempo con Shampoo últimamente

Ukyo: si

Akane: quería preguntarte si ya has descubierto algo

Ukyo: a que te refieres akane ¿descubrir qué?

Akane: respecto al plan de Shampoo para eso te has acercado a ella

Ukyo: que no yo le creo y Shampoo y yo somos amigas(dijo indignada)

Akane: pensé que ranma se equivocaba cuando me conto que tú y Shampoo eran amigas

Ukyo: ella no trama nada akane

Akane: como le puedes creer después de todos los trucos que uso con ranma

Ranma: tranquilízate akane (dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros)

Akane: no te metas ranma (le dijo con enojo)

Ranma: como que no me meta ukyo es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que se peleen

Ukyo: tranquilo ranma porque no nos esperas en la salida (dijo mientras discretamente señalo hacia la salida con su dedo índice) y déjame terminar de hablar con akane

Ranma: bien ya me voy las esperare en la entrada

Ukyo: ( que bueno que ranma me allá entendido pensó) bueno akane he decidido confiar en Shampoo y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo

Akane: ukyo por nuestra amistad te pido que confíes en mí sé que está tramando algo y también ayúdame a descubrir que es (dijo casi suplicando mientras le tomaba las manos)

Ukyo: porque no podemos ser las tres amigas te aseguro que si pasas tiempo con Shampoo confiarías en ella

Akane: no puedo confiar en ella (dijo mientras la veía a los ojos)

Ukyo: porque por lo que paso en el pasado

Akane: si no sabes los problemas que ocasiono antes que tú vinieras estoy seguro que si no fuera por ranma ella ya me hubiera matado

Ukyo: no estas exagerando

Akane: no te conto tu amiguita sobre el beso de la muerte

Ukyo: ¿que el beso de la muerte que es eso?

Akane: pregúntale a ella

Mientras las dos chicas discutían ranma fue a ver a Shampoo como ukyo le había indicado

Shampoo: ranma ¿qué haces aquí?

Ranma: hola ukyo me pidió que te dijera que no podrá venir su asunto se complico

Shampoo: ¿le ocasione problemas a ukyo con akane no? (pregunto la chica con un tono triste mientras miraba el suelo)

Ranma: porque dices eso

Shampoo: no me mientas ranma ya sé que ukyo se quedó hablando con akane

Ranma: ¿pero cómo lo supiste? (dijo sorprendido)

Shampoo: vi que le llego una nota y luego miro a akane solo uní las cosas

Ranma: no te preocupes es solo que akane aún no cofia en ti pero ya veraz que ukyo y yo la convenceremos pronto

Shampoo: no lo creo

Ranma: vamos confía en mi cuando me he equivocado (dijo con orgullo)

Shampoo: supongo que tienes razón bueno me voy no quiero hacer esperar a mi abuela díselo a ukyo

Ranma: déjamelo a mí adiós

Shampoo llego a su casa y ayudo a su bisabuela con las entregas

Bisabuela: Shampoo he decidido contratar a una camarera para que me ayude así tu puedes concentrarte en los estudios

Shampoo: pero bisabuela yo puedo ayudarte y estudiar si ukyo puede yo también

Bisabuela: si lo sé pero también quiero que comiences a entrenar de nuevo y si intentas las tres cosas no podrás hacer bien ninguna de ella

Shampoo: si tienes razón

El día trascurrió normal solo que Shampoo y ukyo no se vieron en el resto de este

En el siguiente día ukyo no fue a clases

Shampoo: qué raro que ukyo no allá venido a clases(susurro mientras miraba en dirección al lugar vacío de ukyo)

Profesora hinako: alumnos en sus lugares el día de hoy tenemos una nueva alumna

Todos los alumnos menos ranma, akane y Shampoo: otra nueva estudiante

Chico 1: este año sí que hemos tenido alumnos transferidos

Chico 2: si espero que sea amable

Profesora hinako: silencio bueno ingrese y preséntese

En ese momento ingreso una chica muy linda de cabello negro era casi de la altura de Shampoo con el uniforme de la escuela

mei yin: me llamo mei yin es un gusto (dijo tímidamente)

al verla los chicos se emocionaron porque era una chica muy linda

Profesora hinako: bien puede sentarse en el lugar vació a lado de Shampoo

Shampoo: (mei yin es un nombre chino pensó mientras analizaba a la nueva estudiante)

Durante el primer descanso las chicas intentaron hablar con la nueva estudiante pero al notar que es una chica tímida se mantuvieron alejadas para no molestarla

Shampoo: parece que es muy tímida mejor no la molesto por ahora (pensó mientras la estudiaba con la mirada discretamente)

En la hora del almuerzo Shampoo decidió hablar con ella

Shampoo: hola mei yin

Mei yin: hola (dijo tímidamente)

Shampoo: eres china no

Mei yin: como lo supiste (contesto sorprendida)

Shampoo: porque también soy china mi nombre es Shampoo

Al saber esto mei yin se sintió más cómoda al hablar con Shampoo

Shampoo: ven sígueme vamos a hablar más cómodamente (digo mientras le tomaba la mano)

Mei yin: adónde vamos

Shampoo: ya lo veras

Shampoo llevo a mei yin a la azotea para poder hablar cómodamente

Shampoo: hablas muy bien el idioma hace cuanto que vives en Japón

Mei yin: me mude hace poco pero mi tío me enseñó a hablar japonés cuando era niña

Shampoo: puedo llamarte mei

Mei: claro me gusta cómo suena

Shampoo: ¿mei tu tío es japonés?

Mei: no solo viaja mucho por su trabajo ¿y tu hace cuanto estas en Japón?

Shampoo: hace casi un año

Mei: mucho tiempo y porque decidiste venir

Shampoo no espero esa pregunta se conocían hace poco y no quería que pensara mal de ella por sus leyes aunque mei sea china puede que no entienda la cultura de las amazonas

Mei: perdón es una pregunta muy personal

Shampoo: no solo me agarraste de sorpresa vine buscando algo pero me termino gustando Japón por eso también es mi primer año en esta escuela

Mei: me asustaba un poco ser la chica nueva de otro país pero me alegro mucho haberte conocido creo que podemos ser buenas amigas

Shampoo: claro que somos amigas y porque te mudaste a Japón mei si no te molesta que pregunte

Mei: no hay problema mi madre decidió que nos mudáramos (dijo con una cara de tristeza que intento esconder)

Shampoo: (creo que me esconde algo pero no soy nadie para juzgarla yo también le estoy escondiendo algo) bueno lo mejor será que regresemos a clase el descanso está por terminar

El día de clase termino Shampoo llego a su casa

Shampoo: bisabuela ya llegue (dijo mientras entraba)

bisabuela: hola Shampoo te acuerdas que te dije que iba a contratar a alguien para que me ayudara con el restauran

Shampoo: si encontraste a alguien

Bisabuela: si kumiko puedes venir te quiero presentar a mi nieta

Kumiko: hola es un placer conocerla la señora cologne me hablo mucho de ti soy kumiko

Shampoo: hola mucho gusto

Kumiko era una bella mujer de unos cuarenta años vestida con ropas chinas de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo

Cologne: ella también es china

Kumiko: si fue una sorpresa saber que habían un restauran chino tan cerca y buscando empleados

El resto del día se las pasaron hablando del trabajo y otras cosas

El día siguiente ukyo tampoco fue a la escuela y Shampoo decidió preguntarle a ranma por si sabía algo pero cuando se dispuso a buscarlo algo sucedió

Akane: Shampoo ven (dijo seriamente)

Shampoo se entraño

Que quieres akane

Akane: veo que ukyo tampoco vino hoy

Shampoo: si tu sabe porque

Akane: si ella debe estar enojada contigo (dijo en tono divertido)

Shampoo:¿conmigo porque? (dijo sorprendida)

Akane: le conté lo que hiciste cuando llegaste a Japón

Shampoo: QUE POR QUE LO HICISTE (dijo enojada)

Akane: para que sepa el tipo de persona que eres

Shampoo se fue furiosa no quería iniciar una pelea pero necesitaba desahogarse

Ranma: Shampoo espera

Shampoo: que quieres ranma(dijo con un tono enojado)

Ranma: porque estas tan enojada hice algo malo

Shampoo: no es tu culpa perdón que querías

Ranma: quería preguntarte si sabias porque ukyo no vino a clases esto dos días

Shampoo: ella está enojada conmigo creo que por eso no viene a clases

Ranma: ¿enojada porque?

Shampoo: Akane le conto lo que hice cuando llegue a Japón

Ranma: pero eso fue hace tiempo seguro te perdonara

Shampoo: eso espero

Ranma: quieres que hable con ella hoy

Shampoo: no yo hablare con ella quiero explicarle

Ranma: si necesitas ayuda sabes que cuentas conmigo

Shampoo: si gracias

Shampoo llego al nekohanten y se fue a cambiar cuando bajo

Shampoo: bisabuela necesito salir a hacer algo importante

Bisabuela: está bien no te preocupes que nosotras podemos con todo

Cuando Shampoo salía del nekohanten cuando chocó con alguien que no esperaba

Mei: ¿Shampoo eres tú?

Shampoo: mei que haces aquí

Mei: vine a ver a mi madre que trabaja aquí

Shampoo: tu madre es la señora kumiko

Mei: si como lo supiste

Shampoo: yo vivo aquí

Mei: así que tú eras la chica de la que mi madre me hablo

Shampoo: es bueno verte mei pero tengo algo que hacer hablamos luego

Mei: está bien adiós

Shampoo se dirigió a la casa de ukyo para hablar con ella pero cuando entro se encontró con alguien que no esperaba

Ryoga: Shampoo que haces aquí

Shampoo: ¿ryoga?

Dijo sorprendida pero como quería hablar con ukyo lo antes posible no le presto atención

Shampoo : vine a hablar con ukyo donde esta

Ukyo: quien vino ryoga

Shampoo: hola ukyo vine a hablar contigo

Ukyo: a hola Shampoo ven vayamos a mi cuarto

Shampoo siguió a ukyo con deseos de preguntarle que hacia ryoga en su casa limpiando pero en ese momento noto que caminaba con dificultad

Shampoo: ukyo que te paso en la pierna (dijo preocupada)

Ukyo: te lo contare en el cuarto

Cuando entraron en el cuarto ukyo se sentó en la cama mientras que Shampoo en el piso

Shampoo: y que te paso

Ukyo: ryoga iba corriendo y choco conmigo y me lastimo la pierna según él estaba persiguiendo a ranma pero yo no lo vi pasar por ahí

Shampoo: y estas bien

Ukyo: si solo es una torcedura de tobillo estaré bien en unos días pero no podré ir a la escuela esta semana

Shampoo: ¿por eso no fuiste a la escuela estos días, pensé que estabas enojada conmigo?

Ukyo: porque estaría enojada contigo

Shampoo: por lo que te conto akane

Ukyo: lo del beso de la muerte ryoga me conto un poco la historia pero me gustaría que me lo contaras tu

Shampoo: bueno el beso de la muerte es una tradición amazonas que se le da a las forasteras que nos derrotan o a las mujeres que pesamos que son un obstáculo

Ukyo: entiendo porque se lo diste a ranma pero a akane

Shampoo: en ese momento creí que si akane no estuviera cerca de ranma el se casaría conmigo (dijo con vergüenza)

Ukyo: entiendo trataste que akane se alejara de ranma por eso le borraste la memoria

Shampoo: si me perdonas

Ukyo: no tengo nada que perdonar si ranma te perdono está bien para mí

Shampoo: gracias mañana te traeré la tarea

Ukyo: si me servirá tener algo que hacer porque no te quedas así me cuentas sobre la escuela

Shampoo: hay una nueva estudiante ingreso el día de ayer

Ukyo: otra y como es

Shampoo: es agradable estoy intentando hacerme amiga de ella a también es de china

Ukyo: es bueno que hagas nuevas amistades

Ukyo y Shampoo se pasaron la tarde hablando de distintos temas

.

.

.

.

.

que les parecieron mis personajes propios espero que sean de su agrado

tratare subir los capítulos los lunes


	5. Capítulo 5 estudios y diversión

Un nuevo día de clase había terminado y se le había informado a los alumnos que la próxima semana se tomarían exámenes

después de ayudar en el restaurante en la tarde Shampoo fue a visitar a ukyo para avisarle sobre los exámenes

Shampoo: hola ryoga ¿dónde está ukyo?

Ryoga: hola Shampoo está en el baño (dijo mientras limpiaba)

Ukyo: hola Shampoo ¿vienes a traerme la tarea?

Shampoo: si también quería decirte que la próxima semana tendremos exámenes

Ukyo: QUEEE NO PUEDE SER (grito)

Shampoo: ¿qué pasa?

Ukyo: no estoy preparada he estado faltando mucho últimamente (dijo con un tono avergonzado)

Shampoo: que te parece si estudiamos juntas (dijo con una sonrisa)

Ukyo: eso me ayudaría mucho gracias (dijo con alivio)

Shampoo: no agradezcas también me ayuda a mi

Las dos se fueron al cuarto de ukyo para comenzar a estudiar

Shampoo: ukyo te quería preguntar algo (dijo dudosa)

Ukyo: que es

Shampoo: como haces para que ryoga no se pierda y se vaya

Ukyo: bueno él dijo que se quedaría hasta que yo este curada y para prevenir irse no saldría de la casa y cuando tenemos que salir a comprar algo vamos juntos es difícil porque siempre se quiere ir al lugar incorrecto

Shampoo: ya veo que es difícil para ti

Ukyo: ni te lo imaginas

Shampoo: y ranma no vino a visitarte

Ukyo: si vino el otro día y ryoga casi comienza una pelea con el (dijo con tono de cansancio)

Shampoo: ¿Por qué se pelaban esta vez ? (pregunto con tono divertido)

Ukyo: ambos se echaban la culpa de lo que me paso

Shampoo: jajaja esos dos no cambiaran

Ukyo: si creo que tienes razón

Shampoo fue a preparar algo té y luego siguieron estudiando después de eso Shampoo se fue a su casa

El siguiente día era el último de la semana de clase y Shampoo quería aprovechar el fin de semana para estudiar con ukyo

Shampoo salía de la escuela cuando alguien la llamo

Mei: hola Shampoo

Shampoo: hola mei

Mei: te quería preguntar si me podías ayudar a estudiar que aún tengo problemas

Shampoo: claro ven a mi casa ¿a las 6 está bien?

Mei: si gracias

Mei llego a la hora acordada al nekohanten

Shampoo: qué bueno que llegas mei

Mei: hola Shampoo

Después de que mei saludo a su madre y a cologne

Shampoo: vamos mei

Mei: adonde (dijo confundida)

Shampoo: a la casa de una amiga ella también tiene que estudiar

Mei: pero ¿a ella no le importara que vaya contigo? (dijo tímidamente)

Shampoo: no te preocupes ya le avise y nos está esperando además quiero que la conozcas

Mei: está bien vamos

Shampoo llevo a mei a la casa de ukyo

Shampoo: hola ryoga

Ryoga: hola quien es la chica que viene contigo (dijo confundido)

Shampoo: ella es mei una amiga

Mei: hola mucho gusto (dijo tímidamente)

Ryoga: un gusto conocerte mei

Ukyo: hola Shampoo

Shampoo: hola ukyo mira ella es mei

Ukyo: hola, Shampoo me hablo mucho de ti mei

Mei: hola (dijo con vergüenza)

Shampoo: ukyo por que no llevas a mei a tu cuarto y yo preparo algo de te

Ukyo: bien sígueme mei es por aquí (dijo mientras señalaba el camino)

Ellas se fueron al cuarto y Shampoo se dispuso a preparar él te

Ryoga: donde conociste a esa chica

Shampoo: va a la escuela con nosotras el traje para que estudiemos las tres juntas y me gustaría que ella y ukyo sean amigas

Ryoga: si ella no tiene muchas amigas (susurro y Shampoo no pudo oírlo)

Shampoo. ¿Dijiste algo ryoga? (pregunto cuando estaba preparando el té)

Ryoga: no nada (dijo rápidamente)

Con ukyo y mei

Ukyo: Shampoo me conto que vienes de china

Mei: si vengo de un pequeño pueblo y hace cuanto conoce a Shampoo (dijo tímidamente)

Ukyo: casi un año

Mei: porque no has ido estos días a la escuela

Ukyo: me lastime el tobillo pero ya está mejor la próxima semana ya podre ir

Mei: me alegro por ti

Ukyo: y hace cuanto que vives en Japón pareces conocer muy bien el idioma

Mei: unas semanas (dijo tímidamente)

Shampoo. Hola chicas de que hablan

Ukyo: solo conociéndonos un poco mejor

Mei: puedo preguntar quién es ese chico

Ukyo: ¿quién ryoga?

Mei: ¿acaso es tu novio? (dijo mientras se le ponían las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza)

Ukyo: no no solo es un amigo (dijo rápidamente con las mejillas un poco coloradas)

Mei: segura es lindo y parecen que son cercanos

Ukyo: si el solo se ofreció a ayudarme hasta que me mejore de la pierna (dijo mientras recuperaba la calma)

En ese momento se abrió la puerta

ryoga: prácticamente me obligaste a cuidarte (dijo seriamente)

ukyo: no es verdad además es tu culpa que este lastimada

ryoga: ya me disculpe te dije que estaba persiguiendo a ranma

ukyo: como digas sigue siendo tu culpa (dijo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados)

Shampoo: ryoga que haces escuchando nuestra conversaciones (dijo con tono cómico)

Ryoga: me perdí (dijo apenado)

Ukyo: adonde querías ir esta vez (dijo un poco más calmada)

Ryoga: al baño

Ukyo: esta por ahí suerte

Ryoga: gracias y perdón por interrumpir (salió de la habitación)

Mei: enserio le creyeron esa escusa (dijo con cara de sorprendida)

Shampoo: mei no conoces a ryoga él siempre se pierde

Ukyo: si tiene un problema de orientación

Mei: enserio cuesta trabajo creerlo

Ukyo: con el tiempo lo veras como algo normal

Shampoo: bueno cambiando de tema ya es tiempo de estudiar nos quedan poco tiempo

Ukyo: tienes razón

Mei: si

Shampoo: bueno lo primero en ver es

Se pasaron un par de horas estudiado y mei se sentía más cómoda estando con ukyo

Como ya era tarde las chicas se fueron a su casa

El día siguiente inicio normalmente y las tres se reunieron de nuevo para hablar y estudiar

Shampoo: hola ukyo hola ryoga

Ukyo: hola Shampoo

Shampoo: ¿mei aún no llego?

Ukyo: no se le habrá hecho tarde

Ryoga: no se habrá perdido por lo que me dijeron es nueva en el barrio (dijo calmadamente)

Ukyo: jaja eres el que menos puede hablar de perderse (dijo mientras se reía)

Ryoga: no es mi culpa perderme

Shampoo: puede que tenga razón si no llega en un rato tendré que ir a buscarla

Unos minutos después mei llego

Mei: hola lo siento se me hizo tarde

Shampoo: no hay problema

Ukyo: ves ryoga te dije que no estaba perdida

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y estudiando ya era hora de que Shampoo y mei de irse pero antes ukyo les pregunto algo importante

Ukyo: chicas que les parece si mañana se quedan a dormir aquí y vamos juntas a la escuela

Shampoo: claro no tengo problema

Mei: tengo que pedir permiso pero no creo que mi madre tenga problema

Ukyo: genial entonces hasta mañana

Shampoo y mei: hasta mañana

El día siguiente las tres estaban hablando y estudiado cuando se escucho

RANMA QUE HACE AQUÍ (se escuchó gritar a ryoga desde la entrada)

Ranma: hola p-chan me sorprende ver que aún no te has perdido

Ryoga: A QUIEN LLAMAS P-CHAN (dijo con enojo)

Ranma: a ti quien más y vine a visitar a mi amiga donde esta ukyo

Ryoga: está ocupada así que vete (dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta)

Ranma: dijo que vine a ver a ukyo y tú no decides si ella está ocupada

Ukyo: dejen de gritar ustedes dos (grito enojada)

Ryoga y Ranma: lo siento

Ukyo: hola ranma a que viniste

Ranma: hola Ukyo vine a ver cómo estas

Ukyo: bien ven sígueme

Ranma: claro

Shampoo: hola ranma

Ranma: hola Shampoo que hacen reunidas

Ukyo: estamos estudiando

Shampoo: no seas grosero ranma saluda a mei

Ranma: lo siento no te vi hola mei estas en nuestra clase ¿no?

Mei: si (dijo tímidamente)

Ukyo: y ranma ya has estudiado para los exámenes

Ranma: no akane me iba a ayudar pero se enojó conmigo

Ukyo: que paso

Ranma: ya sabes lo normal estaba persiguiendo al maestro cuando ella me culpo a mí de robarle su ropa interior

Mei al escuchar eso se puso roja completamente

Ranma: estas bien (dijo mientras se acercaba a mei)

Mei: si

Shampoo: ranma mei es algo tímida no te acerques mucho y no hables de temas vergonzosos

Ranma: ah entiendo lo siento

Shampoo: y no quieres estudiar con nosotras

Ranma: seguras no quiero molestarlas (dijo dudoso)

Ukyo: vamos ranma será divertido

Ranma: está bien gracias

Luego de un tiempo queriéndole enseñar algo a ranma

Ranma: no entiendo nada me rindo

Ukyo: vamos ranma tu puedes además no eres tú el que dice que nunca se rinde

Ranma: eso es con las artes marciales además ya tengo hambre

Ukyo: está bien voy a preparar algo ya vengo

Ranma: gracias

Mei: si que es difícil que ranma aprenda algo

Shampoo: si

Ranma: oigan las escucho

Mei: los siento

Shampoo: no dijimos nada que no sea verdad

Ranma: bueno pero es vergonzoso

Shampoo: no tienes que avergonzarte solo velo como un desafío a ti te gustan los desafíos

Ranma: está bien

Luego ukyo vuelve con algo de comida y con una caja de bocadillos que trajo Shampoo

Ranma: se ve delicioso (dijo mientras avanzaba)

Shampoo: espera

Ranma: que

Shampoo: tengo una idea cada vez que conteste correctamente una pregunta podrás comer algo

Ukyo: excelente idea Shampoo

Ranma: eso es cruel voy a morir de hambre

Las tres se rieron

Shampoo: no si te esfuerzas en contestar

Luego de unas horas de sufrimiento para ranma

Ukyo: vez que no era tan difícil

Ranma: si gracias chicas con lo que me enseñaron creo que aprobare

Shampoo y ukyo dijeron de nada y mei solo sonrió feliz

Ranma: bueno ya me voy que se me va a hacer tarde

Ranma se despidió de las tres chicas

Ukyo: que le parece si repasamos lo estudiado y luego comemos

Shampoo: si creo que es buena idea

Mei: me parece bien

Luego las tres chicas fueron a cocinar dejando a ryoga sentado para que después no tuvieran que estarlo buscando

Luego de la cena ryoga se fue a acostar (ukyo tuvo que llevarlo a su cuarto para que no estuviera deambulando por la casa)

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en la habitación de ukyo hablando y divirtiéndose hasta que se durmieron

En la mañana siguiente mientras Shampoo y mei cocinaban el desayuno ukyo fue a buscar a ryoga

Ella pensando que él seguía dormido entro sin tocar y vio a ryoga semidesnudo mientras se cambiaba

Ukyo dijo lo siento y salió rápidamente con la cara roja dejando a un ryoga muy sorprendido

Durante el desayuno el y ukyo no cruzaron miradas después las tres se fueron a la escuela

Shampoo: ukyo estas rara desde el desayuno te sucede algo

Mei: si tienes razón además trataste de evitar ver a ryoga en el desayuno

Ukyo: no me pasa nada chicas (dijo rápidamente)

Shampoo: segura (dijo dudosa)

Ukyo: si y vamos

Luego de la dura semana de exámenes las chicas vieron que valió la pena estudiar las tres habían aprobado y Shampoo tuvo la mejor calificación de la clase y estuvo entre las mejores de la escuela

Ukyo: guau Shampoo no sabía que eras tan lista

Shampoo: mi bisabuela no solo me enseño artes marciales (dijo con orgullo)

Ukyo: si debe ser muy lista (si tiene más de 300 años como no va a ser inteligente pensó)

Mei: no sabía que practicaras artes marciales

Shampoo: no te lo dijimos (dijo con dudas)

Ukyo: parece que lo olvidamos Shampoo, ranma y yo somos artistas marciales

Ranma: chicas gracias a ustedes aprobé y le mostré a akane que no la necesito (dijo orgulloso)

Ukyo: me alegro por ti ranma

Ranma: adiós no vemos (dijo con una sonrisa)

Luego las tres se reunieron en la casa de ukyo

Ukyo: chicas que le parece si para celebrar vamos al festival del templo de mañana

Shampoo: suena divertido

Mei: nunca fui a un festival de Japón me encantaría ir

Ukyo: está decidido y tu vendrás con nosotras (dijo mientras señalaba a ryoga)

Ryoga: ¿yo?

Ukyo: si como recompensa por cuidarme

Ryoga: está bien

Shampoo: seguro que solo es eso

Ukyo: que estas sugiriendo Shampoo

Shampoo: nada

Ukyo: esta bien

Mei se rió de lo que estaba sucediendo nunca pensó tener amigos tan pronto en Japón


	6. Capítulo 6 el festival

Estaba ranma entrenando en el dojo mientras pensaba

Gracias a Shampoo y ukyo me fue bien en los exámenes pero si Akane se entera se podría enojar conmigo bueno fue su culpa por no quererme ayudar

Ranma había terminado de entrenar y decidió tomar un baño para relajarse

Cuando termino de bañarse fue a la sala y se encontró con akane

Ranma: hola akane

Akane: hola ranma ¿estabas entrenando? (dijo algo desanimada)

Ranma: sí que te pasa akane te noto rara

Akane: si no puedo creer que Shampoo allá sacado mejor nota que yo

Ranma: no creo que sea para tanto

Akane: como que no si saco la mejor calificación de la clase (grito)

Ranma: ¿Shampoo saco la mejor nota de la clase? No lo sabía

Akane: no puede ser que ella sea mejor en el estudio que yo

(seguro hizo trampa pensó)

Ranma: tranquila akane ella habrá estudiado más duro ya veraz que en la siguiente la superaras

(espero que con eso se calme pensó)

Akane: si tienes razón no pude estudiar muy bien por los problemas que ocasionaste

Ranma: ya te pedí perdón por eso (dijo con cara de cansancio)

Akane: si y ya que hablamos de las calificaciones ¿cómo aprobaste si no estudiamos juntos?

Ranma: bueno estudie por mi cuenta no voy a depender de ti por siempre akane (dijo orgulloso)

Akane: me alegro que tomes los estudios con seriedad

Ranma: si claro (que no se entere que Shampoo me ayudo)

La familia tendo estaba reunida cenando

Soun: como les fue niñas en sus exámenes (dijo seriamente)

Nabiki: bien (dijo si nada ocurriera)

Akane: bien pero sé que lo puedo hacer mejor la próxima ves

Soun: mis niñas son tan responsables estoy muy orgulloso (dijo mientras lloraba)

Akane: no es para tanto papa (dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro)

Genma: y ranma como te fue espero que no tan mal (dijo con seriedad)

Ranma: que no tienes fe en mi papa (dijo indignado)

Genma: como no eres bueno con los estudios y no estudiaste con akane es evidente que te iría mal

Ranma: si no soy bueno en los estudio lo habré heredado de ti (le dijo con la voz más elevada)

Genma: como te atreves en mi juventud era un buen estudiante (dijo con orgullo)

Ranma: no mientas papa (dijo mientras le tiraba agua)

Genma panda: no es para que te enojes (escribió en un cartel)

Ranma: y para tu información me fue bien

Genma: (después de tirarse agua caliente) no me lo esperaba te felicito hijo

Ranma: ya vez yo solo puedo estudiar

Nabiki: pues yo oí que estudiaste con ukyo

Ranma: como sabes eso

Nabiki: pues unos amigos te vieron entrar en su local y supuse que fuiste a pedirle ayuda

Akane: así que le pediste ayuda a ukyo ranma

Ranma: no yo fui a ver como estaba de su pierna y como ella estaba estudiando se ofreció a ayudarme eso es todo

Genma: no era que tu solo podías ranma (se burló)

Todos se rieron de lo ocurrieron

Soun: bueno como sea lo importante es que le fue bien que les parece si van al festival del templo

Genma: es una gran idea Tendo (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

Akane: no es mala idea podemos ir juntos después de los exámenes es bueno distraerse un poco

Ranma: sueno bien

Era sábado por la mañana y ukyo quería preparar todo para poder ir al festival

Ukyo: ryoga acompáñame para hacer unas compras

Ryoga: está bien que vamos a comprar

Ukyo: algo para almorzar y algunas cosas mas

Luego de comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo ukyo le dijo a ryoga que la esperara en la cafetería

Tiempo después ukyo vuelve y deciden tomar algo ahí

Ryoga: que te tomo tanto tiempo (dijo con tono de aburrimiento)

Ukyo: no fue mucho

Ryoga: fue casi una hora

Ukyo: bueno es un secreto (dijo guiñando un ojo)

Ya era de noche en el dojo se preparaban para salir

Ranma estaba esperando en la puerta vestido con su camisa roja de siempre

Ranma: cuánto tiempo más van a tardar

Genma: no seas impaciente hijo

Un momento más tarde bajo Akane y Nabiki vestidas con yukatas akane con uno rosa con adornos violetas y nabiki con uno amarillo

Soun: mis niñas se ven tan bonitas

Akane: papa no digas eso (dijo avergonzada)

Genma: tienes razón Tendo no es así ranma

Ranma: si claro (dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacia la puerta)

Akane: (miro a ranma con las mejillas coloradas) bueno es hora de irnos

Soun: esperen tomen esto (dijo mientras les entregaba algo de dinero)

Akane: no es necesario papa

Soun: es para que se puedan divertí considérelo una recompensa akane

Akane: pero (dijo dudosa)

Nabiki: papa tiene razón akane

Ranma: bueno ya tenemos que irnos

Todos se despidieron cuando estaban caminado por la calle

Nabiki: olvide algo adelántese

Akane: segura te podemos esperar

Nabiki: si nos encontramos allá (regreso a la casa)

Akane: bueno ranma vayámonos

En el dojo nabiki había llegado

Nabiki: bueno papa

Soun: toma ya sabes tienes que dejarlos solos (dijo mientras le entregaba mas dinero)

Nabiki: si me reuniré con mis amigas no molestare a la pareja (salió hacia el festival)

Soun: bien señor saotome nuestro plan está en marcha

Genma: si Tendo (dijo mientras el y soun se imaginaban a sus hijos)

Representación de lo que planeaban genma y soun (imagínelos en forma chibi)

Ranma y akane regresaban al dojo muy acaramelados

Soun: porque están tan felices ranma y akane

Akane: oh papa fue la mejor noche de mi vida ranma se me confeso

Ranma: y hemos decidido casarnos lo antes posible

Genma y soun: esto hay que celebrarlo (dijeron tanto en la representación como en la realidad)

Fin de la representación

Eran la ocho en punto y Shampoo y mei habían llegado a la casa de ukyo

Ukyo: qué bueno que llegan chicas vamos a mi cuarto les tengo una sorpresa

Mei: que es (dijo ansiosa)

Ukyo: ya lo verán ryoga no te muevas que no tenemos tiempo de buscarte

Ryoga: ya lo sé (se fue a sentar)

En el cuarto

Shampoo: cuál es la sorpresa ukyo

Ukyo: esta (dijo mientras mostraba un yakata)

Mei: ¿qué es eso?

Ukyo: un yukata es para que lo usen en el festival sabía que no tendrían uno

Shampoo: quieres que nos pongamos eso

Ukyo: si

Mei: vamos Shampoo parece divertido además son bonitos

Después de convencer a Shampoo y arreglarse las tres bajaron

Ryoga que estaba aburrido estaba mirando la escalera cuando las vio bajar se quedó impactado las tres se veían hermosas pero el extrañamente no podía quitar la vista de ukyo

Ukyo: y que te parece ryoga

Ryoga: (luego de quitar su cara de sorprendido) eso fue lo que compraste esta mañana

Ukyo: si que piensas

Ryoga: se ven bien (dijo sin creerlo)

Ukyo: gracias por el cumplido vayámonos que se nos hará tarde

Shampoo usaba un yukata color lavando con adornos carmesí. Ukyo uno azul con toque dorados y mei uno blanco decorado con flores rozas

Los cuatros habían llegado al festival

Mei: guau este es un festival japonés es impresionante

Ukyo: si ¿también es tu primer festival Shampoo?

Shampoo: si

Ryoga: también el mio (dijo sin pensar)

Ukyo: que nunca fuiste a un festival ryoga (dijo sorprendida)

Ryoga: bueno nunca fui a uno intencionalmente cuando quería ir a uno me terminaba perdiendo

Las tres chicas se carcajearon

Ukyo: entiendo bueno por ser su primer festival disfrutemos al máximo

Los cuatros se divirtieron jugando a los juegos y las chicas estaban atentas de que ryoga no se perdiera

En otro lugar del festival akane y ranma estaban caminando mientras charlaban

Akane: llegamos hace tiempo y no hemos visto a Nabiki

Ranma: si tienes razón quieres que la busquemos (decía mientras comía una albóndiga de pulpo)

Akane: si pero dividámonos

Ranma: está bien reunámonos en los puestos de allá en una hora

Ambos se fueron akane estuvo un tiempo caminando cuando vio a nabiki con sus amigas

Amiga: de donde sacaste tanto dinero nabiki

Nabiki: me lo dio mi padre para que dejara a ranma y akane solos

Akane no alcanzo a escuchar lo que decían

Akane: hola nabiki

Nabiki: akane no estas con ranma

Akane: no te hemos estado buscando y que hacías por aquí

Nabiki: nada me encontré con una amiga y me quede charlando bueno vamos a buscar a ranma

Akane: bien

Luego de un tiempo buscando a ranma mientras comían y se divertían nabiki intento algo

Nabiki: (tengo que irme si no papa podría enojarse) akane estoy algo cansada mejor me voy a casa

Akane: si yo también busquemos a ranma para avisarle que nos vamos

Nabiki: (se quedó impactada que su táctica fallara) está bien (tartamudeo)

Con ranma

Ranma: donde estará akane quedamos de encontrarnos aquí espera ese no es ryoga

Ryoga estaba mirando a los lados con desesperación

Ranma: hey p-chan

Ryoga: que haces aquí ranma (dijo con cierto enojo)

Ranma: nada divirtiéndome y tu

Ryoga: no te importa

Ranma vio un puesto de juego y se le ocurrió una idea

Ranma: oye ryoga no quieres competir en eso (dijo señalando el puesto)

Ryoga: competir como

Ranma: ya lo veras

Ryoga: está bien parece divertido

Ranma hablo con el dueño del puesto de tiro y quedaron que el que tuviera mejor puntuación ganaría el premio correspondiente y el otro nada

Ryoga fue el primero y saco una buena puntuación a ranma solo le quedaba un disparo si acertaba ganaría si lo fallaba perdería y eso era inaceptable para el

cuándo él estaba concentrado para disparar alguien lo llamo y se distrajo fallando el disparo

Akane: ranma ryoga hola (grito mientras agitaba la mano)

Ryoga: hola akane (dijo nervioso)

Ranma: nooooooo (grito con deseperacion)

Akane: que te pasa ranma porque gritas

Ranma: por tu culpa

Dueño: tome su premio (dijo mientras le entregaba un peluche de oso gigante de color blanco a ryoga)

Ryoga: gane (dijo sin creérselo)

Akane: felicidades ryoga (dijo con alegría) ¿y a que estaban jugando?

Ranma: eso no cuenta dame la revancha

Ryoga: jaja te gane porque soy mejor ranma

Nabiki: hola

Ranma: ah akane veo que encontraste a nabiki

Akane: si venimos a decirte que ya nos vamos a casa ¿tú te quedas?

Ranma: si quiero competir más con ryoga y ver los fuegos artificiales

Akane: está bien adiós ranma adiós ryoga (dijo mientras se iba)

Ranma: y ryoga viniste solo

Ryoga: no vine con ukyo pero la perdí de vista

Ranma: no sabía que ukyo vendría podríamos haber venido todos juntos bueno vamos a buscarla

Ryoga: bien (dijo mientras cargaba su premio y aun tenia cara de felicidad por haberle ganado a ranma en algo)

Ukyo: ryoga al fin te encontramos y veo que estas con ranma

Ryoga: si me lo encontré

Ranma: ¿quién más vino con ustedes?

Dijo ranma pero luego se quedó impresionado al ver a Shampoo

Shampoo: hola ranma

Ranma: hola Shampoo (dijo nervioso) te ves bonita digo las tres se ven bien (dijo tartamudeado)

Shampoo: gracias (dijo levemente sonrojada)

Mei: que hacemos ahora

Ukyo: bueno no queda mucho para los fuegos artificiales que les parecen si antes comemos algo

Mei: si es buena idea

Shampoo: ryoga esta vez no te alejes de nuestra vista

Ryoga: está bien lo siento

Ranma: chicos creen que pueda ir con ustedes

Ukyo: no veo problema pero ¿viniste solo?

Ranma: no vine con akane y nabiki pero ya se fueron

Ukyo: bien vamos ranma vamos a comprar algo

Los cinco fueron a comer algo y después ir a algunas atracciones para pasar el tiempo

Ya era casi medianoche y fueron a buscar un lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales con claridad

Cuando el espectáculo inicio mei que estaba en el centro tomo las manos de Shampoo y ukyo ellas siguiendo el juego tomaron las manos de los chicos ukyo la de ryoga que al sentir la mano de ella se puso nervioso y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente

Shampoo dudaba en tomar la mano de ranma pero él. La tomo y miro rápidamente al cielo para que no puedan ver su vergüenza

Al terminar los fuegos artificiales los chicos ya comenzaron a sentir el agotamiento del día pero antes de irse cada uno a su casa

Ukyo: fue una buena forma de terminar su primer festival

Mei: fue genial gracias chicas

Ukyo: no agradezca fue divertido no Shampoo

Shampoo; si si lo fue (dijo pero aun pensaba por qué ranma le había tomado la mano)

Ranma: gracias por dejarme acompañarlos habría sido aburrido ver los fuegos artificiales solo

Ukyo: de nada ranma ¿y ese oso ryoga? (dijo mientras señalaba el oso)

Ryoga: se lo gane a ranma en una competencia

Ranma: tuviste suerte y que harás con el lo guardaras como trofeo o que

Todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario de ranma

Ukyo: bien por ti ryoga sé que te gusta competir con ranma

Ryoga: ten ukyo te lo doy a ti

Ukyo: a mí porque (dijo sonrojada)

Ryoga: hace mucho que no la pasaba tan bien te lo doy para agradecerte aunque no sea mucho

Ukyo: gracias

Mei: el próximo festival también vengamos juntos

Ukyo: claro ahora hagamos la promesa de no olvidar este día

Las chicas hicieron una promesa de meñique mientras que los chicos solo se tomaron la mano


	7. Capítulo 7 El regreso de Mousse

El día comenzó normalmente en la casa de Shampoo excepto porque el día de hoy el nekohanten permanecería cerrado

En la parte trasera del nekohanten estaban Shampoo y su bisabuela entrenando

Shampoo: estoy lista bisabuela (dijo seriamente)

Bisabuela: bien comencemos

Pero en la calle alguien se acercaba al nekohanten con una sonrisa

Mousse: llegue por fin después de tanto tiempo veré a Shampoo de nuevo (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

Cuando mousse llego a la puerta leyó el cartel de cerrado

Mousse: está cerrado que raro, espera Shampoo se habrá enterado que llegaría el día de hoy y me preparo una fiesta de bienvenida (dijo con cara de felicidad)

El entro y no vio a nadie pero como la quería sorprender no hizo ningún ruido pero escucho que en la parte de atrás había alguien si pensárselo dos veces corrió abrió la puerta rápidamente y al ver a quien buscaba grito Shampoo

Shampoo escucho que de repente alguien la llamaba y se volteo a ver quién era

Shampoo: ¿eh mousse? (dijo confundida)

Bisabuela: Shampoo muévete (grito desesperada)

Desafortunadamente su bisabuela le había lanzado su bastón para que ella lo esquivara pero al estar de espaldas no pudo racionar a tiempo y el objeto la golpeo directamente en la nuca ella cayo desmayado

Bisabuela: o no (dijo con preocupación )

Mousse: Shampoo estas bien (dijo mientras se acercaba) vieja que le hizo a Shampoo

Un segundo después la abuela tomo su bastón y lo estrello en la cabeza de mousse

Mousse: porque me pega

Bisabuela: todo es tu culpa por entrar gritando idiota

Mousse: que pero yo solo quería ver a Shampoo

Bisabuela: no perdamos el tiempo llévala a su habitación mientras me preparo para atenderla

Mousse: está bien

El cargo a Shampoo y la llevo a su habitación luego de colocarla cuidadosamente en su cama se sentó cerca de ella

Mousse: Shampoo lo siento

Bisabuela: calma ahora voy a ver si es grave

Luego que la abuela la examinara y la vendara se dirigió al chico pato

Bisabuela: solo es un golpe despertara mañana vamos a dejar que descanse

Mousse: está bien

Ambos bajaron al comedor para hablar

Bisabuela: veo que regresaste porque no nos avisaste como siempre haces

Mousse: quería sorprender a Shampoo

Bisabuela: y mira de qué manera la sorprendiste

Mousse se quedó callado un poco triste por lo ocurrido

Bisabuela: no te pongas así ve a preparar tu habitación mientras yo hago algo para comer

Mousse: está bien

La noche trascurrió normalmente pero en la mañana siguiente

Shampoo: donde estoy (dijo confundida)

Ella se levantó de la cama y miro a sus lados luego bajo a la planta baja

Shampoo: que es este lugar, ah mi cabeza necesito algo de aire

Al no ver nada conocido decidió salir a la calle y miro la puerta de entrada

Shampoo: nekohanten que hago en un lugar como este (dijo pensativa pero al instante sintió un dolor de cabeza) agg mejor voy a caminar para despejar mi mente

Un momento después

Bisabuela: mousse ve a ver a Shampoo como esta mientras preparo el desayuno

Mousse: claro

Bisabuela: espero que esté mejor

Mousse: abuelaaa (bajo corriendo mientras gritaba)

Bisabuela: que te sucede porque gritas así

Mousse: Shampoo no está en su habitación y tampoco en el baño

Bisabuela: que no puede ser esto es muy raro ella nunca sale sin avisar (dijo preocupada)

Mousse: lo sé por eso estoy preocupado

Bisabuela: ve a buscarla en la calle mientras yo voy a revisar la casa

Mousse: bien

Luego de buscar por toda la casa la abuela decidió preguntar a sus amigas a ver si sabían algo

Ukyo: hola

Bisabuela: ukyo has visto a Shampoo hoy (dijo preocupada)

Ukyo: no porque ocurrió algo

Bisabuela: no sabemos dónde está y ayer sufrió un accidente en la cabeza creo que el golpe pudo afectarle más de lo que pensé

Ukyo: que eso es grave le avisare a mei y luego la ayudaremos a buscar

Bisabuela: gracias

En el parque se encontraba Shampoo sentada en un banco mientras trataba de pensar que ocurría pero cuando lo intentaba le dolía la cabeza por el dolor ella se tomó su cabeza

Chico: oye estas bien (dijo con una voz tranquila)

Shampoo: eh te conozco (dijo confundida)

Chico: no pero pareces que tienes problemas cómo te llamas

Shampoo: Shampoo creo que Shampoo

Chico: que te paso en la cabeza

Shampoo: no lo sé no puedo recordar nada

Chico: parece que perdiste la memoria

Shampoo: si eso creo (dijo tristemente)

Chico: quieres que ayude en algo

Shampoo: no sería una molestia para ti

Chico: ninguna

Los dos se quedaron hablando tratando de averiguar algo de Shampoo

Ukyo estaba buscando a Shampoo cerca de su casa cuando se encontró con ranma

Ranma: ukyo que te pasa pareces preocupada

Ukyo: ranma no viste a Shampoo

Ranma: no porque

Ukyo: esta pérdida nadie sabe dónde esta

Ranma: que ocurrió (dijo preocupado)

Ukyo: ayer sufrió un golpe en la cabeza parece que la dejo confundida o algo así

Ranma: que eso es grave vamos te ayudo a buscar

Luego de un tiempo buscando juntos

Ukyo: donde estará

Ranma: tranquila Ukyo ya la encontraremos

Ukyo: si creo que tendríamos que separarnos

Ranma: si creo que tienes razón

En el parque estaban dos personas comiendo helados

Chico: como está tu helado

Shampoo: rico gracias

Chico: no te preocupes y no recuerdas a nadie de tu familia

Shampoo: creo que tengo una abuela

Chico: bien eso es bueno y algo relacionado a tu casa

Shampoo: neko

Chico: que neko

Shampoo: eso estaba escrito en mi casa

Chico: uh así que neko (dijo pensativo)

Shampoo: siento no saber más

Chico: no es tu culpa creo que sé de qué lugar hablas

Shampoo: si como (dijo confundida)

Chico: el nekohanten es un restaurante conocido nunca he ido pero escuche que hay una camarera muy linda con el cabello color lavando como tu

Shampoo: crees que soy linda (dijo algo avergonzada)

Chico: si por supuesto eres la chica más bonita que conozco,

Shampoo: gracias

Chico: vamos no perdemos nada con ir además debes de tener hambre

Shampoo: está bien

Cuando ambos se disponían a irse se escuchó que alguien grito SHAMPOO y ambos se giraron en dirección al quien la había llamado

Ukyo: qué bueno que te encontré Shampoo (dijo para luego abrazarla)

Shampoo: eh quien eres (dijo confundida)

Ukyo: no te acuerdas de mi soy ukyo

Shampoo: no lo siento

Chico: eres una amiga de Shampoo

Ukyo: si y tu quien eres

Shampoo: me estaba ayudando a encontrar mi casa ¿tu sabes donde vivo?

Ukyo: si gracias bueno Shampoo vayámonos que tu abuela debe estar preocupada

Shampoo: está bien gracias

Chico: bueno creo que me iré que estés bien Shampoo

Shampoo: no quieres venir con nosotras ¿puede ukyo?

Ukyo: está bien la abuela de Shampoo te querrá agradecer por ayudarla

Chico: no fue nada

Los tres se fueron al nekohanten

Ukyo: abuela la encontré

Bisabuela: niña donde te habías metido (dijo mientras veía a Shampoo)

Shampoo: lo siento (dijo apenada)

Bisabuela: no pasa nada y como estas

Ukyo: parece que tenías razón perdió la memoria y este chico la ayudo

Shampoo: si el me ayudo bastante

Bisabuela: uh luego llamaremos al doctor pero ahora lo mejor será que comas algo y luego descanses

Ukyo: bueno voy a avisarles al resto que Shampoo apareció luego vengo a ver cómo estas Shampoo

Shampoo: gracias ¿ukyo?

Ukyo: si bueno me voy

Chico: bueno Shampoo ya que estas con tu familia será mejor que me vaya

Shampoo: no quédate quiero no dijiste que tenias hambre

Chico: no será una molestia

Bisabuela: será para agradecerte el haber ayudado a mi nieta y cómo te llamas

Shampoo: yo tampoco se tu nombre

Chico: jaja con la conmoción me olvide presentarme mi nombre es

Ukyo estaba buscando a ranma

Ukyo: donde estará ranma

Ranma: ukyo sabes algo

Ukyo: ranma que bueno que te encuentro Shampoo ya apareció

Ranma: que bien y como está (dijo aliviado)

Ukyo: está bien pero perdió la memoria

Ranma: que mal pero seguro cuando me vea me recordara nadie puede olvidarme (dijo con orgullo )

Ukyo: si como sea ya que te avise me voy a verla

Ranma: yo voy contigo

Ukyo: está bien mei ya debe de estar con ella

Pero cuando ranma llego a la entrada del nekohanten vio a alguien que no esperaba

Ranma: mikado que haces aquí

Mikado: oh pero si es ranma saotome que bueno es verte de nuevo, me retiro adiós

El se fue ranma lo veía con ojos de enojo aún no había olvidado lo que le hizo

ukyo: ¿lo conoces ranma?

Ranma: si pero quisiera que no

Shampoo: hola ukyo quien es el

Ranma: ¿que no me recuerdas Shampoo?

Shampoo: no lo siento

Ukyo: te dije que perdió la memoria

Mei: hola chicos

Ukyo: hola

Ranma: está bien no me grites cambiando de tema abuela que hacia ese sujeto aquí

Shampoo: te refieres a mikado?

Ranma: si

Shampoo: es amigo mío

Ranma: no puede ser el no es una persona confiable

Abuela. Tranquilo ranma y mejor explícanos de donde conoces a mikado

Ukyo: si yo también quiero saber

Todos tomaron asiento mientras ranma buscaba la forma de explicar porque no le agradaba mikado sin revelar el accidente, Shampoo se sentó en medio de su abuela y ukyo en silencio

Ranma: bueno lo conocí antes de que Shampoo llegara a Japón por primera vez en la pista de patinaje y luego de un problema competimos para recuperar a p-chan

Ukyo: porque competerían para recuperarlo

Ranma: él tiene una loca compañera que le gusta apropiarse de cosas que no son suyas y darles un nombre extraño

mei: cuesta creer que existe alguien así

Ranma: que te digo

Ukyo: si tienes razón este lugar atrae a la gente rara

Bisabuela: lo más importante es cuál es tu problema con el

Ranma: bueno no quisiera hablar de eso

Ukyo: debió ser grave para que no lo quieras decir

Bisabuela: está bien no te obligare a hablar si no quieres

Ranma: gracias pero lo que importa es que no se acerque a Shampoo

Shampoo: mikado es una buena persona el me ayudo y lo veré si yo quiero (dijo con seriedad)

Mei: no parecía una mala persona

Ranma: Shampoo tienes que confiar en mí no es alguien con quien te tengas que juntar

Shampoo: porque tendría que confiar en ti no te conozco (le grito en la cara a ranma)

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la manera de que Shampoo le hablo a ranma nunca lo había hecho excepto con el incidente de la joya reversible

Ranma: pero Shampoo (dijo mientras le tomaba los hombros)

Shampoo: no me toques quien te crees

Ranma se quedó congelado de la impresión

Bisabuela: tranquila Shampoo lo mejor será que vayas a descansar tuviste un largo día

Ukyo: tu abuela tiene razón

Shampoo: está bien me voy a descansar

Ella subió sin ni siquiera ver a ranma

Mei: lo mejor será que me valla

Ukyo: mei tiene razón mañana vendré a ver como esta

Mei: si yo también

Bisabuela: mei dile a tu madre que dejare el restaurante cerrado hasta que se recupere Shampoo

Mei: si no se preocupe adiós

Después de que ambas se hubieran ido ranma se dispuso a hablar con la abuela

Ranma: abuela que le sucede a Shampoo nunca me trato de esa manera

Bisabuela: bueno es comprensible para ella solo eres un desconocido que opina de su vida

Ranma: si creo que tiene razón (dijo desanimado)

Bisabuela: solo dale un poco de tiempo para que te recuerde

Ranma: y cuál fue la causa de que perdiera la memoria

Bisabuela: bueno la causa fue

La abuela no pudo terminar de hablar porque mousse entro se veía muy cansado y sucio

Bisabuela: que te sucedió mousse

Mousse: no importa ya tienes noticias de Shampoo? (dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento)

Bisabuela: si ya volvió está en su cuarto

Mousse: que bien voy a verla

Ranma: está descansando no la molestes (dijo mientras tenia los ojos cerrados)

Mousse: que haces aquí ranma saotome

Ranma: vine a ver a Shampoo

Mousse: pues ya puedes irte

Ranma: no hasta que termine de hablar con la abuela

Bisabuela: cálmese los dos mousse siéntate Shampoo está bien

Mousse: está bien es un alivio que ya esté en casa

Ranma: aunque perdió la memoria

Mousse: que no puede ser mi Shampoo no me recuerda (dijo alarmado)

Bisabuela: no y es tu culpa

Ranma: que porque es culpa de mousse

Bisabuela: el distrajo a Shampoo en un momento crucial de nuestro entrenamiento

Ranma: así que fue tu culpa

Mousse: fue un accidente

Bisabuela: si, ranma deberías irte

Ranma: si tiene razón abuela adiós

Ranma camino rumbo al dojo pensando en lo ocurrido cuando llego fue directo a su cuarto

Ya en la noche la abuela bajo para tomar agua

Bisabuela: que haces todavía despierto mousse

Mousse: voy a dormir aquí para que Shampoo no se vaya de nuevo

Bisabuela: has lo que quieras (subió rápidamente)

Al día siguiente akane despertó a ranma para ir a la escuela akane estaba extrañada porque ranma estuvo muy tranquilo el día de hoy no hubo ningún problema en el desayuno

Ya de camino a la escuela akane se decidió a hablar con el

Akane: ranma te encuentras bien

Ranma: a que te refieres akane

Akane: esta mañana estuviste muy callado

Ranma: estoy bien solo estoy pensado

Akane: en que puedo ayudarte si tienes algún problema

Ranma: si lo sé solo vi a alguien que no quería ver

Akane: a quien te refieres

Ranma: olvídalo

Akane: está bien

Ya en clase akane se percató de que Shampoo no estaba presente

Akane: qué raro que Shampoo no haya venido ya se habrá rendido tal vez tendré que preguntarle a ukyo pensó

En la hora del almuerzo akane le pregunto a ukyo con respecto a Shampoo y ella le conto lo ocurrido Akane no sabía que pensar

Akane: tal vez ranma se refería a mousse

En el nekohanten

Bisabuela: como te encuentras niña

Shampoo: bien abuela

Mousse bajo rápidamente las escaleras gritando

Mousse: SHAMPOO QUE BUENO QUE ESTÉS BIEN

Shampoo: ¿quién eres?

Mousse: no Shampoo tienes que recordarme te conozco desde niño (dijo tratando de tomarlas de los hombros)

Bisabuela: déjala tranquila mousse

Shampoo: ¿es cierto lo que dice abuela?

Bisabuela: si

Mousse: porque a la única que recuerda es a usted abuela

Bisabuela: porque soy su familia

Shampoo: siento no recordarte mousse?

Mousse: no es tu culpa Shampoo yo are que me recuerdes (dijo con total seriedad mientras abrazaba una silla)

Shampoo: bien (dijo mientras reía nerviosamente)

Bisabuela: cálmate mousse la asustaras (dijo después de golpearlo)

Mousse: que

Después del desayuno iremos a ver al doctor

Shampoo: pero estoy bien abuela

Bisabuela: lo sé es solo para asegurarnos

Mousse: no te preocupes Shampoo yo iré contigo

Bisabuela: no te quedaras aquí

Mousse: que porque

Bisabuela: como castigo tendrás que limpiar el restaurante

Mousse: está bien (dijo resignado)

Ya con el doctor

Doctor tofu: no te duele nada (decía mientras la revisaba)

Shampoo: la cabeza pero solo cuando me toco

Doctor tofu: ya veo es solo una contusión leve solo necesita descanso

Bisabuela: y la pérdida de memoria doctor

Shampoo: si que pasa con eso doctor

Doctor tofu: es producto del golpe eventualmente lo recuerdos volverán

Shampoo: que bien

Bisabuela: gracias doctor

Doctor tofu: si hay algún problema no dude en consultarme

Shampoo: si lo haremos doctor

Ambas se fueron del consultorio

Mei y ukyo llegaron al nekohanten

Ukyo: hola hay alguien

Mei: parece que no están

Mousse: quien es

Ukyo: hola mousse donde esta Shampoo

Mousse: fue al doctor con la abuela

Ukyo: ocurrió algo

Mousse: no solo fueron para asegurarse que todo esté bien

Mei: mousse eres tu

Mousse: mei que haces aquí

Ukyo: ¿se conocen?

Mei: si él estuvo en mi aldea antes que viniéramos

Mousse: si fue cuando fui a visitar a mi madre y cuando viniste a Japón

Mei: hace unos meses ¿y tú eres amigo de Shampoo?

Mousse: si desde que éramos niños

Ukyo: y como se conocieron

Mousse: bueno fue

Mei: mejor te lo cuento cuando Shampoo este bien si

Ukyo: está bien

Shampoo y su abuela regresaron a su casa

Ukyo: hola Shampoo

Shampoo: hola ukyo y mei que hacen aquí

Ukyo: ayer te dijimos que te vendríamos a visitar

Mei: cómo te sientes

Shampoo: bien

Ukyo: ¿fueron al doctor?

Bisabuela: si dijo que solo es cuestión de tiempo que recupere los recuerdos

Mei: quizás ayudemos si le hablamos de ellos

Ukyo: es una gran idea mei

Mei: gracias

Todos le hablaron a Shampoo de cómo se conocieron y como se hicieron amigos aunque mousse en ocasiones trataba de inventar cosas para quedar mejor pero rápidamente la abuela lo golpeaba con su bastón Shampoo se divirtió bastante con eso y ella sentía que podía confiar en ellos

Los días trascurrieron normalmente y el nekohanten volvió a abrir aunque Shampoo aún no iba a la escuela ranma a veces visitaba a Shampoo para hablar con ella para que lo recuerde cuando no estaba mousse pero Shampoo se sentía incomoda con ranma y que no podía confiar en el plenamente

Ranma tampoco sabía que una persona estaba empezando a acercarse cada vez más a Shampoo


	8. Capítulo 8 patinaje

Había trascurrido unos días y Shampoo había comenzado a recordar algunos hechos con ayuda de sus amigos pero seguía sin recordar que estaba enamorada de ranma

Ranma se encontraba con el ego herido al ver que no solo Shampoo olvido su amor por el si no que no lo recordaba a el

Bisabuela: ¿mañana vas a ir a la escuela Shampoo?

Shampoo: si el doctor ya me dio permiso (dijo feliz)

Bisabuela: es bueno verte tan animada

Shampoo: creo que es gracias a mis amigos

Bisabuela: bien ve a descansar que mañana tienes que madrugar

Shampoo: si buenas noches bisabuela

Ella se despidió mientras subía a su cuarto

La mañana siguiente ukyo y mei pasaron a buscar Shampoo para ir a la escuela junta

Bisabuela: hola niñas

Ukyo: hola abuela ya está lista Shampoo

Bisabuela: está terminando de arreglarse quieren pasar a tomar algo

Mei: si

Ukyo: claro hay tiempo

Bisabuela: que quieren tomar

Ukyo: un vaso de agua por favor

Mei: yo también

Las chicas entraron y se sentaron en una mesa luego la abuela le trajo un vaso de agua

Mousse: hola que hacen tan temprano aquí

Mei: venimos a buscar a Shampoo (dijo tímidamente)

Mousse: ah

Bisabuela: no pierdas el tiempo mousse y termina de limpiar las mesas

Mousse: si, si como diga (dijo mientras se retiraba a seguir limpiando las mesas)

Shampoo: hola chicas (dijo alegre)

Mei: hola Shampoo

Ukyo: hola ya estas lista

Shampoo: si ya quiero ver como es la escuela

Ukyo: claro pero no te ilusiones mucho que no es la gran cosa (dijo desinteresadamente)

Mei: no digas eso ukyo vamos no queremos que se nos haga tarde

Shampoo: si vamos

Bisabuela: adiós Shampoo cuídate (dijo mientras se despedía con la mano)

Shampoo: si bisabuela

Ukyo: no se preocupe nosotras la cuidaremos verdad mei

Mei: si claro (dijo seriamente)

Las tres chicas se fueron rumbo a la escuela

Bisabuela: espero que no ocurra nada malo

Mousse: sigo sin creer que Shampoo vaya a la escuela

Bisabuela: porque lo dices

Mousse: bueno no la veo horas sentadas sin hacer nada

Bisabuela: el único que no hace nada eres tu

En la entrada de la escuela

Shampoo: así que aquí es donde estudiamos (dijo mientras observaba el edificio)

Ukyo: si esperemos que hoy sea un día tranquilo

Shampoo: a que te refieres

Ukyo: es difícil de explicar

Mei: jejeje si

Shampoo: eh no entiendo

Ukyo: ya lo harás cuando recuperes la memoria

En el salón de clase

Profesora: bueno clase tomen asiento ah señorita Shampoo que bueno es verla de nuevo ya supimos de su accidente

Shampoo: si

La clase trascurrió normal y en el primer descanso los demás alumnos fueron a hablar con Shampoo para saber más de su accidente pero ella estaba muy nerviosa

Ukyo: chicos déjenla tranquila luego le explicaremos

Todos fueron a sus lugares excepto akane que venía con ranma

Akane: como te encuentras Shampoo ya supe de tu accidente

Shampoo: estoy bien y como te llamas

Akane: de verdad no me recuerdas

Ukyo: ella es akane una amiga

Shampoo: akane hola akane

Akane: hola

Ranma: hola

Shampoo: hola

Ranma: te vez rara estas bien

Shampoo: si solo estoy algo nerviosa

Ranma: porque

Shampoo: es que todo es nuevo para mi

En ese momento el descanso termino y todos volvieron a sus lugares

En la hora del almuerzo ukyo llevo a Shampoo a la azotea ranma y akane fueron con ellos y el resto del día le contaban cosas de la escuela y de sus aventuras para ayudarla a recordar

En la tarde después de clases

Mousse: Shampoo recordó nuestra infancia juntos es mi oportunidad de que ella se enamore de mi (decía mientras caminaba)

Ranma iba a visitar a Shampoo pero en ese momento regresaba mousse de hacer una entrega

Mousse: adonde te diriges ranma (dijo con tono desafiante)

Ranma: vine a ver a Shampoo (contesto sin darle importancia)

Mousse: no dejare que Shampoo te recuerde ranma saotome es mi oportunidad de estar con ella y no la desaprovechare

Ranma: que tú no puedes impedir que ella me recuerde y no dejare que te aproveches de la situación

Mousse: ya lo veras y lograre que se case conmigo jaja

Ranma: no te dejare

Mientras los dos peleaban alguien conocido ingreso en el nekohanten

Shampoo: mikado que bueno que viniste (dijo feliz)

Mikado: cómo has estado Shampoo

Shampoo: bien y tu

Mikado: bien perdón por no venir antes he estado ocupado

Shampoo: no hay problema

Mikado: vine a invitarte a patinar y puedes traer a tus amigas

Shampoo: patinar suena divertí se le diré a ukyo y mei

Mikado: que bueno que te allá gustado ¿el sábado está bien?

Shampoo: si

Mousse: vas a salir con este tipo Shampoo

Shampoo: si es mi amigo

Mikado: te invitaría ranma pero sé que no sabes patinar

Ranma: ya paso mucho tiempo de esa vez he mejorado

Mikado: me alegro por ti yo también soy mejor que antes

Shampoo: mejor a que te refieres mikado

Mikado: soy el campeón de patinaje marcial

Shampoo: no sabía que existía ese estilo marcial

Ranma: si gran campeón que perdió con un principiante

Mikado: si pero no pudimos terminar el partido ese día por culpa de azusa

Ranma: cuando quieras lo terminamos

Shampoo: sin peleas aquí

Mikado: perdón me deje llevar

Ranma: si yo también

Mousse se rió en silencio porque Shampoo le grito a ranma

Shampoo: está bien

Mousse: entonces yo iré contigo Shampoo

Ranma: yo también te demostrare que soy mejor que tu

Shampoo: mientras más mejor ¿no?

Mikado: si veremos si dices la verdad ranma

Ranma: lo veras (dijo confiado)

Mikado: bueno solo vine a eso no vemos el sábado Shampoo

Shampoo: si adiós bueno chicos me voy (dijo mientras se levantaba)

Ranma: a dónde vas

Shampoo: a entrenar

Ranma: sigues entrenando

Shampoo: si tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido

Ella se retiró en dirección al patio trasero

Ranma y mousse se quedaron solos

Mousse: jaja no pudiste hablar con Shampoo

Ranma: no te rías, ag es mejor que me vaya

Al instante en que salió alguien le sujeto el hombro

Mousse: espera (dijo rápidamente)

Ranma: que quieres si buscas pelea no estoy de humor

Mousse: no se tu motivos pero no te agrada ese sujeto así que ayúdame a alejarlo de Shampoo

Ranma: eh porque

Mousse: no quiero otro rival y a ti tampoco debe gustarte que el este cerca de Shampoo

Ranma: déjame pensarlo

Mousse: bien te avisare si vuelve a ocurrir algo

Ranma: como quieras (dijo secamente)

Ranma se fue al dojo con algo de enojo que libero con entrenamiento

El día siguiente mientras las tres chicas caminaban rumbo a la escuela

Shampoo: chicas no les gustaría ir a patinar

Mei: ¿patinar? Nunca he patinado antes

Ukyo: no sabía que había un lugar para patinar por aquí

Shampoo: mikado nos invitó quieren ir

Ukyo: porque no suena divertido

Mei: si y cuando iremos

Shampoo: el sábado y ukyo quería pedirte algo (dijo nerviosa)

Ukyo: que es (dijo confundida)

Shampoo: si me ayudas a invitar a akane (dijo tímidamente)

Ukyo: a akane

Shampoo: si dijiste que éramos amigas ¿no?

Ukyo: lo son pero no son muy cercanas

Shampoo: por eso creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para que nos llevemos mejor

Ukyo: está bien

Mei: podemos hacerlo durante el almuerzo

Shampoo: es una gran idea mei (dijo contenta)

Mei: gracias

En la hora del almuerzo las chicas fueron a invitaron a akane a ir con ella a patinar

Akane: quieren que vaya a patinar con ustedes (dijo confundida)

Shampoo: si

Akane: porque

Shampoo: quiero que seamos mas cercanas

Akane: no se

Ukyo: vamos akane será divertido

Akane: está bien (dijo dudosa)

Ranma: hola chicas

Ukyo: ya era hora que llegaras ranma

Ranma: si es que había mucha gente y de que hablaban

Shampoo: acabo de invitar a akane a ir a patinar con nosotras

Ranma: akane también ira (dijo sorprendido)

Akane: ¿tú también iras?

Ranma: si es que

Shampoo: él estaba cuando mikado me invito

Akane: mikado estás hablando de

Ranma: si es el

Ukyo: es verdad que tú y ranma ya conocían a mikado

Akane: si

Ukyo: y que paso entre él y ranma

Akane: no se los conto

Shampoo: no nos quiere decir

Akane: bueno lo que paso fue

Ranma: no se lo digas akane (dijo mientras se ponía en medio de ellas)

Akane: está bien si no quieres que ellas sepan no diré nada

Ukyo: que porque

Ranma: no quiero que lo sepan ya se lo dije

Akane: es algo muy personal para ranma él tiene que decírselo

Ukyo: bien lo dejaremos para cuando él nos quiera decir

En la salida de la escuela las tres chicas estaban hablando mientras caminaban a casa

Mei: no quieren algunos de estos días ir a practicar

Shampoo: ¿practicar?

Mei: si

Ukyo: no sería mala idea no queremos quedar como tontas verdad (dijo pensativa)

Shampoo: bueno si (dijo dudosa)

Mei: genial (dijo alegre)

Ukyo: ¿vamos hoy?

Mei: si

Las chicas practicaron como patinar y el sábado había llegado

Los seis chicos habían llegado juntos a la pista de patinaje y vieron a mikado practicando

Mei: mikado es muy bueno

Akane: bueno es campeón es lógico

Ranma: ja yo soy mejor que él (dijo con orgullo)

Mousse: y yo soy mejor que tu ranma

Ranma: que dices seguro nunca patinaste

Mousse: si pero con la elegancia del cisne los derrotare a ambos

Mientras ambos discutían

Shampoo: mikado estamos aquí

Mikado: oh hola Shampoo. Ukyo. mei y akane veo que viniste con ellos

Akane: si solo porque me lo pidieron (dijo sin verlo)

Mikado: bueno empecemos porque no les enseño a patinar

Ukyo: bueno ya sabemos lo básico no creo que haga falta

Mei: me gustaría hacer los trucos que tú hacías

Shampoo: a mí también

Mikado: bien pero primero muéstreme lo que saben hacer

Akane: ustedes dos dejen de pelear (grito)

Ranma: bien

Mousse: te voy a demostrar que soy mejor que tu

Apenas entraron los chicos ambos cayeron

Akane: ranma pensé que ya podías mantenerte en pie

Ranma: si solo fue un accidente

Mei: mikado mejor enséñale a Shampoo voy a ayudar a mousse (dijo mientra veía a mousse)

Mikado: bien

Ukyo y akane ayudaban a ranma a recordar como patinar pero Luego de un tiempo ukyo se comenzó a sentir rara sentía que sobraba ya que mikado le estaba enseñando a Shampoo y mei ayudaba a mousse

Ella fue al baño y cuando volvía

Ryoga: ¿dónde estoy? (decía confundido)

Ukyo: ¿ryoga que haces aquí?

Ryoga: ¿ukyo estoy en Tokio?

Ukyo: donde querías ir

Ryoga: a las montañas no sé cómo llegue a Tokio

Ukyo: no quieres venir con nosotros estábamos patinando

Ryoga: ¿patinar? No soy bueno (dijo con pena)

Ukyo: ven yo te enseño (dijo con una sonrisa)

Ryoga: está bien (dijo dudoso)

Ukyo: ven vamos (le tendió la mano)

Ryoga: si

Ukyo: chicos miren a quien me encontré

Akane: ryoga me alegra verte

Ryoga: si también yo estoy feliz de verlos

Mikado: bien ya que hay un nuevo miembro que tal si hacemos parejas de patinaje

Mousse: yo quiero con Shampoo (dijo mientras abrazaba a mei)

Mei: no soy Shampoo (dijo con un sonrojo en la cara)

Mousse: que ah mei donde esta Shampoo

Mei: esta con mikado creo que tendrás que patinar conmigo (dijo nerviosa)

Mousse: bien no veo problema en eso vamos

Después de haber practicado un tiempo ranma ya se sentía confiado

Ranma: te reto mikado solo tú y yo (dijo con confianza)

Mikado: bien si eso te hace feliz

Ranma: les mostrare a todos que soy mejor que tu (dijo orgulloso)

Mikado: como digas chicos por favor salgan

Todos salieron excepto ranma y mikado

Mikado: bien ranma cuando quieras

Ranma: prepárate para ser humillado

Ranma cargo velozmente contra mikado pero el con un movimiento elegante lo esquivo

Ranma: que lo esquivo tendré que ir más rápido

Ranma volvió a atacar rápidamente con cargas pero no podía conectar ningún golpe

Ukyo: como puede ser que mikado sea más rápido que ranma

Ryoga: no lo es solo que el sí sabe cómo patinar

Akane: ranma solo está atacando sin pensar y cada vez que falla se enoja más haciendo que cometa mas errores

Mei: ya veo

Shampoo: eso le pasa por confiarse

Ranma: diablos no creí que fuera tan bueno (dijo frustrado)

Mikado: te felicito ranma saotome eres mucho mejor que la última vez pero yo también he mejorado

Ranma: si pero te venceré (no creí que fuera necesario usar esto)

Mikado: tu confianza es tu punto débil ¿sabes que no puedes ser el mejor en todo no?

Ranma: cállate (dijo con enojo)

En ese momento ranma clavo sus patines en el hielo y comenzó a correr hacia mikado y conecto un golpe que mikado apenas pudo bloquear

Mikado: que haces porque rompes la pista (dijo con enojo)

Ranma: es la única manera en la que puedo aumentar mi velocidad (dijo sin interés)

Mikado: no me importa no te dejare que lo sigas haciendo (dijo con enojo)

Ranma: y que harás ahora soy más veloz que tu

Mikado: veamos si puedes con el baile del espíritu de la muerte

Ranma: ya lo vencí una vez y lo volveré a hacer (dijo confiado)

Mikado: no estés tan seguro lo he perfeccionado desde la última vez

Ranma: ja lo venceré de un solo golpe

Mikado comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo y ranma se preparó para cargar directamente contra el

ukyo: que técnica más rara

Shampoo: si pero al quedarse quieto uno puede pensar en una estrategia

ryoga: algo que ranma no está haciendo

Shampoo: si no puedo creer que ataque de esa manera tan estúpida

Ukyo: bueno él se dejó llevar

Luego de que ranma quedara atrapado en el torbellino sufrió muchos golpes también conecto unos golpes pero la mayoría perdieron potencia

ranma: es más rápido que la vez anterior y este estúpido hielo me frena

Mikado: te rindes

ranma: no conozco esa palabras (tendré que usarlo no quería hacerlo pero tendré que usar el truco de las castañas calientes)

Mikado: que harás ranma

Shampoo: ¡YA DETENGAN ESTA TONTERÍA¡ (grito con toda sus fuerzas)

Ranma: que Shampoo porque nos gritas

Shampoo: ¡VENIMOS A DIVERTIRNOS NO A PELEAR¡

Ranma: pero estaba a punto de ganar

Shampoo: ¡NO ME IMPORTA¡

Ranma: está bien perdón

Ukyo: no creo que podamos seguir patinando mejor vayámonos

Mei: si tienes razón

Shampoo: todo porque ranma rompió la pista

Todos se dirigieron a sus casas y ranma estaba con su ego lastimado no solo no pudo derrotar a mikado fácilmente como pensó si no que Shampoo se había enojado con él y eso lo podía triste sin saber porque

Ya era de noche en el nekohanten

Bisabuela: como lo pasaste hoy Shampoo

Shampoo: bien hasta que ranma lo arruino (dijo con algo de resentimiento)

Bisabuela: ya que estamos solas es verdad que no recuerdas que estabas enamorada a ranma

Shampoo: recuerdo que él me derroto pero no siento nada por el

Bisabuela: ya veo (dijo pensativa)

Shampoo: no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de una persona tan egocéntrica como él (dijo seriamente)

Bisabuela: ¿eso piensas de ranma? Sé que es egocéntrico y orgulloso pero antes no lo veías como un defecto

Shampoo: si como amigo está bien pero no me veo casada con alguien como el

Bisabuela: ya veo bueno creo que sería lo mejor

Shampoo: si además si el me rechazo no tengo porque rogar por su amor soy una amazonas y tengo mi orgullo

Bisabuela: pero recuerda que por ley tienes que casarte con él aunque no creo que el entienda nuestra costumbres

Shampoo: no hay una salida con el compromiso

Bisabuela: solo que alguien lo derrote pero nadie es tan fuerte como el

Shampoo: y si yo lo venzo

Bisabuela: sería una forma de mostrar que el ya no es más fuerte que tu

Shampoo: perfecto

Bisabuela: no te relajes a ranma no le gusta perder

Shampoo: de eso me encargare luego solo tengo que pensar como vencerlo

Bisabuela: bien pero ya es tarde mejor vayámonos a acostar

Shampoo: si buena noche bisabuela

Bisabuela:buenas noches Shampoo (al parecer ya no quiere a ranma es lo mejor ya no tendrá que sufrir por amor)

Shampoo se dirigía a su cuarto

Mousse: Shampoo

Shampoo: ah mousse me asustaste

Mousse: es verdad lo que dijiste (dijo rápidamente)

Shampoo: que dije

Mousse: lo que ya no quieres casarte con ranma

Shampoo: nos estuviste espiando (dijo con un tono de enojo)

Mousse: si lo siento ¿pero es verdad?

Shampoo: si es verdad pero no me vuelvas a espiar

Mousse: si no lo volveré a hacer y te ayudare a desacerté del molesto de ranma saotome (dijo seriamente)

Shampoo: está bien pero guarda el secreto

Mousse: está bien no te preocupes puedes confiar en mi

Shampoo: si lo sé bien me voy a descansar que fue un día largo

Mousse: si buenas noches descansa

Shampoo: si buenas noches mousse

Shampoo fue a su cuarto y mousse al suyo

Mousse: si tengo una oportunidad de estar con Shampoo ahora que ya no quiere a saotome

Shampoo: creo que tengo una idea de cómo vencer a ranma pero voy a necesitar ayuda

.

.

.

.

 **perdón** **no me di cuenta del erro de copiado al subir los capitulo voy a ser mas cuidadoso para que no vuelva a pasar**

 **este** **mes voy a estar ocupado probablemente no pueda subir los capítulos los lunes como dije antes**

 **pero no se preocupe la historia va a continuar hasta que la termine**


	9. capitulo 9 el combate

Shampoo estaba entrenando en la parte trasera del nekohanten mientras pensaba en como vencer a ranma

Shampoo: (si tuvieran una pelea justa con ranma lo mas probable es que pierda, por más que entrene me tomaría mucho tiempo, solo se me ocurre una posibilidad)

El día siguiente Shampoo decidió poner en práctica su plan

Shampoo: mikado que bueno que te encuentro

Mikado: Shampoo no sabía que vendrías (dijo feliz)

Shampoo: tengo que pedirte un favor (dijo apenada)

Mikado: claro que necesitas

Shampoo: me gustaría aprender patinaje marcial ¿podrías enseñarme?

Mikado: por supuesto eres muy hábil no te costara mucho aprender

Shampoo: gracias ¿podríamos empezar mañana?

Mikado: claro nos veremos aquí a las 5

Shampoo: si y de nuevo muchas gracias

Mikado: no agradezcas tanto no vemos mañana

Shampoo: si adiós

Al día siguiente

Shampoo: bisabuela ya me voy

Bisabuela: si cuídate

Shampoo: claro

Mousse: ¿adónde vas Shampoo?

Shampoo: a entrenar

Mousse: yo puedo entrenar contigo

Shampoo: no tienes que ayudar a mi abuela además recuerda que él no tiene que sospechar (dijo seriamente)

Mousse: si no te preocupes que te vaya bien

Shampoo: si adiós

Poco después

Shampoo: mikado ya llegue

Mikado: hola Shampoo

Shampoo: como comenzamos

Mikado: veo que estas muy motivada

Shampoo: si de verdad quiero aprender a luchar en el hielo (dijo emocionada)

Mikado: bueno empezaremos con lo básico

Shampoo: sí que hago

Mikado: tengo que verte patinar para ver en que tienes que mejorar

Shampoo: si

En otro lugar

Ranma: buenos días

Mousse: saotome que haces aquí (dijo con algo de enojo)

Ranma: tengo ganas de comer algo

Mousse: pues vete a otro lugar si no tienes dinero

Ranma: esta vez sí voy a pagar (digo mientras caminaba a una mesa libre)

Bisabuela: bien mousse toma su orden

Mousse: bien que vas a comer

Ranma: ¿dónde está Shampoo?

Mousse: do te interesa, que vas a comer

Ranma: lo mismo de siempre

En la pista

Mikado: eres muy buena patinando

Shampoo: gracias

Mikado: pero aun te falta mucho que aprender

Shampoo: entiendo

Mikado: bien te enseñare la mejor manera de patinar y luego algunos trucos

Horas más tarde

Shampoo: ya llegue bisabuela (dijo con cansancio)

Bisabuela: que bueno que llegaste te vez exhausta

Shampoo: si me voy a dar un baño (dijo mientras subía las escaleras)

Bisabula: si luego descansa un poco

Shampoo: si

Mousse: me pareció oír la voz de Shampoo

Bisabuela: si ya volvió

Mousse: donde esta

Bisabuela: fue a darse un baño

En la noche después de cenar

Bisabuela: como te fue en tu entrenamiento

Shampoo: bien

Bisabuela: ya sabes cómo vencer a ranma

Shampoo: usare uno de sus puntos débiles

Bisabuela: ¿usaras su miedo a los gatos?

Shampoo: no además no puedo pelear si estoy transformada

Bisabuela: entonces

Shampoo: su ego y su horrible forma de patinaje

Bisabuela: es una buena manera

Shampoo: si además por su ego y orgullo el solo me retaría a una revancha en el mismo lugar en el que perdió

Bisabuela: es un buen plan pero no te confíes él sabe cómo luchar en situaciones complejas

Shampoo: si no te preocupes bueno voy a dormí que mañana continuo con mi entrenamiento

Bisabuela: Si buenas noches

Shampoo: buenas noches

así la semana trascurrió Shampoo entrenaba duramente algunas veces con mikado en la pista de hielo y otras veces con su abuela que le enseño nuevas técnicas de luchas

ukyo: que has estado haciendo Shampoo que la semana pasado casi no te vimos

Shampoo: eh estado entrenando tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido

Ukyo: si pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas salir en algún momento con nosotras

Shampoo: tienes razón que les parece si mañana salimos a algún lugar

Ukyo: me parece bien luego le preguntare a mei si puede

Shampoo: si

Más tarde ese día

Mikado: muy bien Shampoo has mejorado mucho en poco tiempo

Shampoo: gracias

Mikado: bueno nos vemos mañana

Shampoo: respecto a eso mikado no voy a poder venir mañana

Mikado: paso algo

Shampoo: no solo que mis amigas me invitaron a salir con ellas (dijo apenada) y no podre venir

Mikado: no hay problema además es bueno que te distraigas

Shampoo: si gracias por entender

En la noche

Bisabuela: como va tu entrenamiento niña

Shampoo: bien pero aún me falta mucho

Bisabuela: no te exijas demasiado

Shampoo: si

Bisabuela: además no debes olvidar a tus amigas o tus estudios

Shampoo: si abuela mañana saldré con las chicas

Bisabuela: si también tienes que distraerte

Shampoo: eso hare

Bisabuela: le contaras a ukyo de tu plan de vencer a ranma

Shampoo: no sé si ella entenderá la razón (dijo desanimada)

Bisabuela: si lo hará, se han hecho buenas amigas

Shampoo: si bueno hasta mañana abuela

Bisabuela: descansa Shampoo

El día siguiente después de la escuela las tres amigas salieron a divertirse y les mostraron a mei algunos lugares que aún no conocía, luego de caminar decidieron ver una película

Mei: la película estuvo divertida no (dijo feliz)

Ukyo: si no crees Shampoo

Shampoo: ah si (dijo distraída)

Ukyo: te encuentras bien

Shampoo: si no es nada

Mei: segura te vez rara

Shampoo: si no es algo tarde no tienen hambre

Mei: ahora que lo mencionas si

Ukyo: porque no vamos a mi casa y preparamos algo para comer

Mei: buena idea

Shampoo: si suena bien

Mientras las amigas caminaban rumbo a la casa de ukyo

Mikado: hey Shampoo veo que saliste con tus amigas

Shampoo: hola mikado

Ukyo: hace tiempo que no nos vemos cómo has estado

Mikado: bien solo entrenando con

Shampoo: chicas no molestemos a mikado debe tener prisa no es así

Mikado: si tienes razón no vemos

Mei: eso fue raro

Ukyo: sí que paso

Shampoo: nada vamos que se hace tarde

Luego de comer en la casa de ukyo las chicas se preparaban para irse

Mei: chicas me divertí este día no vemos mañana

Shampoo: si adiós

Ukyo: hasta mañana

Shampoo: bueno ukyo también me retiro

Ukyo: espera

Shampoo: que

Ukyo: Shampoo no puedes engañarme te conozco hace mucho tiempo

Shampoo: no pensé que te darías cuenta tan rápido

Ukyo: entonces que ocurre

Shampoo: lo que pasa es que ya no estoy interesada en ranma

Ukyo: QUE LO DICES ENSERIO

Shampoo: si desde que perdí la memoria que no siento nada por el

Ukyo: pero talvez cuando la recuperes también vuelvan tus sentimientos por el

Shampoo: espero que no creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para dejar de amarlo y la voy a aprovechar

Ukyo: bueno creo que tienes razón y que harás

Shampoo: bueno mikado me está ayudando

Ukyo: ¿estas saliendo con mikado?

Shampoo: no, no me está ayudando a entrenar

Ukyo: ¿entrenar cómo?

Shampoo: voy a retar a ranma a un combate para deshacer el compromiso

Ukyo: pero él es mejor que tu

Shampoo: si pero lo retare a una pelea en la pista de patinaje

Ukyo: ya entiendo por eso mikado te está ayudando

Shampoo: si voy a mesclar el patinaje con mi estilo de lucha

Ukyo: creo que es una buena idea ranma no sabe patinar muy bien

Shampoo: si creo que debo irme ya es tarde

Ukyo: si necesitas ayuda para entrenar puedes contar conmigo

Shampoo: lo tendré en cuenta adiós nos vemos mañana

Ukyo: claro adiós

Mientras Shampoo caminaba

Shampoo: qué bueno que cuento con el apoyo de ukyo ya verás ranma te derrotare

Los días siguieron trascurriendo

Mikado: cada día mejoras más Shampoo

Shampoo: gracias (dijo agitada)

Mikado: estas cansada

Shampoo: jaja si

Mikado: tengo que decirte algo (dijo seriamente)

Shampoo: que pasa

Mikado: tengo una competencia de patinaje marcial

Shampoo: que bueno espero que ganes

Mikado: lo que pasa es que tengo que irme por un tiempo

Shampoo: QUE, que voy hacer sin tu ayuda

Mikado: no te preocupes ya no tengo nada que enseñarte solo practica lo que te enseñe y cuando quieras usar la pista habla con el gerente ya hable con el

Shampoo: gracias cuando vuelvas festejaremos tu triunfo

Mikado: claro además yo también mejore practicando contigo

Shampoo: si lo eh notado

Mikado: que te parece si tomamos un descanso

Shampoo: si es buena idea

Mikado: vamos a tomar algo

Shampoo: claro

En otro lugar un chico estaba preocupado por algo

Ranma: no sé porque estos días me he sentido raro debe ser mi imaginación mejor salgo a caminar para distraerme

Cuando el caminaba vio algo a los lejos que no le gusto

Ranma: esa no es Shampoo con mikado

Cuando ranma quiso ver adonde se dirigían los perdió de vista luego de un tiempo se fue a su casa

En la noche en el nekohanten estaba hablando las amazonas

Bisabuela: entonces crees que ya estas preparada

Shampoo: si solo tengo que practicar un poco los movimientos y crear la estrategia

Bisabuela: ya pudiste combinar los dos estilos

Shampoo: si aunque necesito algo más desafiante que solo la pista

Bisabuela: y si vas a las montañas ahí podrás perfeccionar las técnicas

Shampoo: es una buena idea pero no hay hielo ahí

Bisabuela: usa patines normales y imagina que estas en el hielo

Shampoo: eso sería perfecto

Bisabuela: bien descansa estos días y te vas el fin de semana

Shampoo: si abuelita

Los días trascurrieron normal

Bisabuela: Ya tienen todo para el viaje

Shampoo: si bisabuela

Mei: que emoción nunca eh ido a las montañas

Ukyo: si será divertido

Shampoo: buenos nos vamos bisabuela

Bisabuela: adiós cuídens

Ukyo se enteró que Shampoo iba a ir a las montañas a entrenar y decidió ir con ella para ayudarla aunque al principio Shampoo no estaba segura su abuela la convenció diciéndole que así sería menos sospechoso de que ella se fuera y que ukyo podía ayudarla en su entrenamiento

Mei: que bello lugar (dijo emocionada)

Ukyo: si lo es

Shampoo: que les parece si el día de hoy exploramos los alrededores

Ukyo: segura no tienes que entrenar

Shampoo: si además tenemos que buscar un buen lugar para acampar

Ukyo: si creo que tienes razón

Shampoo: bien vamos

Las chicas estaban reunidas alrededor de una fogata

Mei: no creí que habría un lugar como este tan cerca de la ciudad

Shampoo: si es muy tranquilizante estar aquí

Mei: si

Ukyo: mejor vayamos a descansar que fue un largo dia

Shampoo: si tienes razón

Mei: buenas noches

Las tres chicas se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas a descansar del agotador día

En la mañana las chicas se levantaron y desayunaron mientras planeaban el día

Ukyo: vamos Shampoo hay entrenar

Shampoo: si vamos vienes mei

Mei: si quiero ver como entrenan

Shampoo: que te parece si comenzamos con un pequeño combate para calentar (dijo mientras se estiraba)

Ukyo: bien estas lista (dijo en posición de combate)

Shampoo: si vamos (dijo en posición de combate)

Ukyo cargo rápidamente hacia Shampoo con su espátula pero ella en el último momento se movió a uno de sus lados

Luego de eso ukyo comenzó a lanzar sus mini espátulas pero Shampoo las desvió fácilmente con sus bonbori e inmediatamente se lanzó contra ukyo

Luego del combate

Mei: las dos son grandiosas

Shampoo: no es para tanto mei

Ukyo: si solo fue un calentamiento

Shampoo: vamos a almorzar que entrenamiento da hambre

Ukyo: si vamos

Luego de almorzar las chicas se fueron a caminar por las montañas excepto Shampoo que estaba patinando para mejorar su control

En los días restantes Shampoo entreno con ukyo esquivando sus golpes o los arboles practicando su velocidad y reflejos

El sol salía y una chica lo miraba pensativa

Ukyo: Shampoo que haces despierta

Shampoo: ukyo te desperté

Ukyo: no, estas nerviosa (dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado)

Shampoo: creo que si

Ukyo: no te estas arrepintiendo ¿no?

Shampoo: no solo es que no sé qué pensar

Ukyo: si necesitas hablar sabes que estoy contigo

Shampoo: si gracias

El día comenzó tranquilamente en el dojo de los tendo

Kasumi: ranma te llego esta carta

Ranma: una carta

Kasumi: si esta mañana la encontré en la entrada

Ranma: que será

 **Ranma saotome te reto a un combate**

 **te estare esperando en la pista**

 **de hielo hoy a las 16:00 no faltes**

ranma: un desafío que interesante uh esta sin firmar no creo que sea de ryoga por el lugar seguro debe ser de mikado jaja le voy a enseñar que de ranma saotome nadie se burla (dijo con confianza)

a la hora acordada ranma llego al lugar acordado

ranma: ya llegue donde estas

Shampoo: veo que llegaste ranma

Ranma: ¿Shampoo que haces aquí donde esta mikado?

Shampoo: mikado el no esta

Ranma: como que no está ese cobarde me reto y no se presentó (dijo con enojo)

Shampoo: jajaja

Ranma: que pasa Shampoo de que te ríes

Shampoo: de ti

Ranma: que porque (dijo confundido)

Shampoo: yo fui quien te reto ranma

Ranma: QUE ¿tu porque me retarias?

Shampoo: creo que ya es momento de arreglar nuestro asunto

Ranma: hablas del compromiso (dijo seriamente)

Shampoo: veo que lo entiendes (dijo seriamente)

Ranma: Shampoo yo creí en ti cual es el plan si yo pierdo me obligas a casarme

Shampoo: jaja

Ranma: que es tan gracioso

Shampoo: no lo entiendes el combate es para deshacerme del compromiso

Ranma: de que hablas

Shampoo: basta de hablar ranma prepárate para el combate

Ranma: no antes dame una explicación

Bisabuela: yo te la daré ranma

Ranma: abuela que hace aquí

Bisabuela: vine a acompañar a Shampoo

Ranma: que es todo esto abuela

Bisabuela: lo que pasa es que Shampoo quiere deshacer el compromiso y la única manera es derrotándote

Ranma: pero porque

Shampoo: apúrate ranma o me tienes miedo

Ranma: no comprendo completamente pero ranma saotome no rechaza un desafío

Shampoo: eso quería oír

Ranma: no te preocupes no seré muy rudo contigo (dijo con confianza)

Shampoo: siempre tan confiado no ranma

Los dos entraron en la pista de patinaje

Shampoo: veo que no te caíste te felicito

Ranma: luego de lo que me paso con mikado practique un poco

Shampoo: veo que no será tan sencillo como pensé

Ranma: no usaras tus bonbori (dijo en posición de combate)

Shampoo: no los necesito (dijo en posición de combate)

Ranma: no me subestimes Shampoo

Shampoo: lo mismo digo ranma ven atácame

Ranma: no te dejo el primer golpe

Shampoo: como quieras espero que no te arrepientas luego

Ranma: vamos lánzame tu mejor golpe agg

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Shampoo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejo sin aliento

Ranma: cuando te volviste tan rápida (dijo mientras se tomaba el lugar golpeado)

Shampoo: vamos ranma no fue para tanto

Ranma: veo que esto va enserio

Shampoo: veo que al fin lo entendiste

Ranma: no sé por qué haces esto pero no perderé

Shampoo: yo tampoco ranma

Ella cargo rápidamente contra ranma lanzando golpes que el bloqueaba con algo de dificultad

Shampoo: vamos atácame ranma no me ganaras solo defendiéndote

Ranma: como quieras

El lanzo un golpe que Shampoo fácilmente esquivo para después lanzar su contrataque

Ranma: veo que mejoraste mucho Shampoo estoy impresionado

Shampoo: si me eh entrenado duramente solo para vencerte ranma

Ranma: no te será sencillo

Shampoo: lo se

Luego de un tiempo intercambiando golpes

Ranma: veo que elegiste este lugar para tener una ventaja sobre mí

Shampoo: si por más que me esforcé no pude alcanzar tu nivel esta es la única forma de derrotarte

Ranma: eso es trampa pero me gustan los desafíos

Shampoo: si lo sé por cierto sabes que si no usas el truco de las castañas perderás

Ranma: por ahora no lo necesito

Shampoo: no cambias ¿no?

Ranma: a que te refieres (dijo confundido)

Shampoo: no importa sigamos

El combate se había alargado más de lo que Shampoo había pensado

Shampoo: no creí que fueras tan bueno

Ranma: con tu problema de memoria lo habrás olvidado yo soy el mejor

Shampoo: no creas que has ganado no creí necesitar esto pero tendré que usarlo

Ranma: que cosa

Shampoo: la técnica que aprendí con mikado

Ranma: no estarás hablando del baile del espíritu de la muerte

Shampoo: tienes miedo

Ranma: no ya lo vencí una vez y lo volveré a hacer

Shampoo: aunque yo lo mejore

De pronto Shampoo comenzó a girar alrededor de ranma a gran velocidad

Ranma: que es esto (dijo sorprendido)

Shampoo: bueno digamos que es mi propia técnica

Ranma: con esa velocidad me será difícil encontrar una manera para salir (dijo mientras miraba a sus lados)

Mientras Shampoo seguía girando golpeaba a ranma rápidamente en distintas partes de su cuerpo

Shampoo: ahora que harás ranma

Ranma: siéndote sincero no sé cómo salir de esto

Shampoo: solo tienes una salida

Ranma: cual es

Shampoo: no te la diré

Ranma: (solo me queda usar el truco de las castañas)

Shampoo: ya lo sabes

Ranma: si me estas obligando a usarlo verdad

Shampoo: veo que eres inteligente

En ese momento ranma uso el truco de las castañas para tratar de golpear a Shampoo pero ella salto rápidamente fuera de su alcance

Ranma: que pasa

Shampoo: nada

Ranma: cierto no tiene un nombre tu técnica

Shampoo: no lo había pensado supongo que la llamare la danza del ciclón

Ranma: me gusta el nombre

Shampoo: gracias

Ranma: vamos úsalo de nuevo

Shampoo: como quieras

Ranma se puso en posición para aguantar la técnica pero Shampoo simplemente se deslizo y golpeo a ranma en las piernas tirándolo para luego alejarse con una carcajada

Ranma: oye creí que usarías tu técnica (dijo mientras se ponía de pie)

Shampoo: sería estúpido de mi parte si hago lo que tú crees que hare

Ranma: supongo que tienes razón esta vez no me confiare

Shampoo: eso espero

Shampoo utilizo de nuevo la danza del ciclón para atacar mientras ranma intentaba conectar golpes sin resultados Shampoo se burlaba levemente de el

Shampoo: vamos ranma no me digas que no puedes atraparme (dijo cómicamente)

Ranma: ya veraz que te atrapare

Ranma se dispuso a usar el truco de las castañas pero lo que él no sabía era que eso era lo que Shampoo quería que hiciera ella rápidamente salto a su espalda y conecto un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo arrojo unos metros atrás de ella

Shampoo: creo que gane (dijo mientras se relajaba)

Ranma: aun no

Shampoo: que no puede ser (dijo sorprendida)

Ranma corrió rápidamente hacia ella sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar en la sujeto en un abraso pero por la velocidad ambos chocaron contra uno de los muros de la pista

Ranma: te atrape (dijo para luego desmayarse)

Shampoo: tonto (dijo para luego desmayarse)

Bisabuela: Shampoo

La abuela corrió rápidamente hacia la pista para ver a su nieta y en ese momento llego akane que había encontrado la carta de desafío

Akane: ranma donde estas

Bisabuela: akane ven aquí

Akane: abuela que les paso a ranma y Shampoo

Bisabuela: luego les explicare lo mejor será que te lleves a ranma a tu casa para que descanse

Akane: está bien abuela

Akane tomo a ranma y salió del lugar

Bisabuela: vamos Shampoo

La abuela tomo cuidadosamente a su nieta para llevársela

Al día siguiente

Shampoo: que paso por que me duele la cabeza

Bisabuela: veo que ya estas mejor

Shampoo: bisabuela que paso (dijo confudida)

Bisabuela: recuerdas lo que paso ayer

Shampoo: vagamente

Bisabuela: recuerdas la pelea

Shampoo: si estaba peleando con ranma para romper el compromiso pero no recuerdo como termino ¿gane?

Bisabuela: fue un empate lo siento

Shampoo: no pasa nada además creo que el golpe final me ayudo a recuperar mi memoria

Bisabuela: enserio que buena noticia

Shampoo: si pero los recuerdos de después de que perdí la memoria están algo borrosos

Bisabuela: no pasa nada con el tiempo se aclararan ahora descansa que fue un duro combate

Shampoo: si gracias abuelita


	10. Capítulo 10 ¿nuestra situación?

En la mañana en el dojo ranma comenzaba a despertar

Ranma: que paso (dijo confundido)

kasumi entra en la habitación

kasumi: ranma que bueno que despertaste (dijo con su típica sonrisa)

Ranma: kasumi que paso (dijo mientras se sentaba)

Kasumi: bueno no se mucho pero creo que tuviste una pelea difícil

Ranma: ¿pelea? No puede ser acaso no fue un sueño (dijo atónito)

Kasumi: por lo que nos contó akane tuviste una pelea con Shampoo

Ranma: Shampoo ¿ella me venció? (pensó) donde esta akane

Kasumi: ella se fue a la escuela, necesitas algo ranma

Ranma: no gracias kasumi

Kasumi: entonces me voy descansa ranma

Ranma: si

Kasumi: salió de la habitación y ranma comenzó a pensar

Ranma: no puede ser que Shampoo me haya derrotado tengo que hablar con ella

Ranma estaba listo para salir cuando entro su padre

Genma: ranma dime cómo pudiste perder contra esa chica china

Ranma: cállate que no estoy de humor

Genma: dime porque te reto

Ranma: no lo se

Genma: dime que no prometiste casarte con ella si perdías

Ranma: no fue eso

Genma: entonces

Ranma: eso quiero averiguar

Genma: ¿vas a ir a buscar a la amazona?

Ranma: si necesito respuestas

Genma: bien ten cuidado no sabes que puede estar tramando

Ranma: si como digas adiós

Ranma: salió rápidamente del dojo y se dirigió al nekohanten

Ranma: bueno ya estoy aquí

Ranma abrió la puerta del restauran

Ranma: hola abuela, Shampoo donde están

Bisabuela: ranma que haces aquí

Ranma: creo que sabes la razón

Bisabuela: si pero creí que vendrías más tarde

Ranma: abuela necesito que me explique qué ocurrió

Bisabuela: está bien toma asiento

La abuela y ranma se sentaron en una de las mesas libre

Bisabuela: lo que paso fue

Shampoo: bisabuela yo le contare lo ocurrido (dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras)

Ranma: Shampoo

Bisabuela: segura tienes que descansar

Shampoo: estoy bien

Ranma: ¿descansar, estas bien? (dijo con preocupación)

Shampoo: si estoy bien, entonces quieres saber que ocurrió ¿verdad?

Ranma: si no entiendo la situación

Shampoo: recuerdas lo que te dije del compromiso

Ranma: ¿lo de querer romperlo? (dijo en voz baja)

Shampoo: si y la única manera de que yo pudiera romper el compromiso era derrotándote

Ranma: que hablas enserio pero porque querías romper el compromiso

Shampoo: de verdad quieres saber

Ranma: si, pero espera entonces realmente perdí el combate

Shampoo: bueno

Bisabuela: no ranma no perdiste el combate (dijo con un tono tranquilo)

Ranma: que de verdad pero no recuerdo haber ganado (dijo mientras trataba de recordar)

Bisabuela: eso es porque tampoco ganaste

Ranma: a que te refieres (dijo confundido)

Bisabuela: Shampoo te dio un fuerte golpe con el que pensó que había ganado pero tú te levantaste y la agarraste desprevenida y ambos perdieron el conocimiento

Mientras la abuela hablaba Shampoo miraba el suelo avergonzada

Ranma: eso quiere decir que empatamos

Shampoo: si ranma

Ranma: ¿entonces como queda nuestra situación? Shampoo

Shampoo: eh no lo se

Bisabuela: es algo que no había pasado nunca

Ranma: ¿entonces todo queda igual?

Bisabuela: no realmente

Shampoo: ¿a que te refieres abuela? (pregunto confundida)

Bisabuela: bueno la ley dice que debes casarte con alguien más fuerte que tu

Ranma: si

Bisabuela: y al haber empatado quiere decir que son igual de fuerte

Shampoo: eso quiere decir que

En ese momento alguien ingreso en el edificio

Akane: ¿ranma estas aquí?

Ranma: ¿akane que haces aquí?

Akane: kasumi me dijo que saliste y supuse que vendrías aquí

Shampoo: qué bueno que viniste akane

Akane: a que te refieres

Shampoo: ranma recuerdas el último golpe que me diste

Ranma: del que hablo la abuela no lo recuerdo

Shampoo: bueno no importa lo que paso es que ese último golpe hizo que recuperara la memoria

Ranma: enserio eso quiere decir

Shampoo: si lo recuerdo todo y tengo que decirle algo a ambos

Akane: de que se trata

Shampoo: ¿recuerdan cuando ingrese a la escuela?

Ranma: sí que pasa con eso

Shampoo: bueno no les dije toda la verdad

Akane: ¿a qué te refieres?

Shampoo: no mentí cuando dije que no iba a intentar nada con ranma pero cuando me decidí a entrar lo hice con la intención de estar cerca de ti y que me vieras como otra persona

Ranma: ¿entonces?

Akane: ¿yo tenía razón?

Shampoo: podría decirse que si

Akane: porque nos lo dices ahora

Shampoo: aunque mi razón principal era ranma en la escuela e conocido a mis amigas y ya no siento nada por ti ranma así que eres libre del compromiso

Ranma: ¡que!

Akane: ¿hablas enserio?

Shampoo: si es lo que siempre quisiste ¿no ranma?

Ranma: em e

Shampoo: no tienes que decir nada ranma yo sé que lo querías

Akane: espera que tu ley no te obliga a casarte

bisabuela: que ranma te cuente lo ocurrido Shampoo tiene que descansar

Shampoo: si es verdad aun no me recupere completamente y seguro que tú tampoco ranma

Ranma: no espera

Akane: Shampoo tiene razón lo mejor será que vayamos a casa y después me cuentas lo que paso

Shampoo: adiós akane y ranma

Akane: si después nos vemos

Ranma: adiós Shampoo

Ranma: (no puede ser que Shampoo ya no me quiera si ella recupero la memoria también tendría que recuperar el amor por mi)

Ese mismo día las amigas de Shampoo fuero a visitarla para ver cómo estaba

Ukyo: Shampoo nos enteramos que peleaste con ranma como estas

Shampoo: estoy bien

Mei: si eso parece

Ukyo: como te fue

Shampoo: fue un combate duro pero pude librarme del compromiso

Mei: fue difícil pero no estás muy golpeada

Shampoo: bueno ranma trato no atacaba mucho

Mei: pero porque no era un combate

Ukyo: a ranma no le gusta golpear a las mujeres

Shampoo: si el a veces no toma enserio a las mujeres

Ukyo: bueno dejando eso de lado entonces ganaste no felicidades

Shampoo: bueno en realidad no gane

Ukyo: no entiendo entonces como te deshiciste del compromiso

Shampoo: bueno empatamos pero mi abuela dice que cuenta

Mei: aun así felicidades por lograr tu objetivo

Shampoo: gracias me gustaría salir a festejar con ustedes

Mei: y porque no vamos mañana

Ukyo: mei ella aún tiene que descansar

Shampoo: si desgraciadamente hice mucho esfuerzo tendré que descansar un par de días

Ukyo: no te preocupes cuando estés bien saldremos

Mei: si y no te preocupes por la escuela te traeremos la tarea

Shampoo: gracias chicas

Ukyo: bueno lo mejor será que nos vayamos para que puedas descansar

Shampoo: si adiós chicas

Mei: adiós Shampoo

Ukyo: nos vemos Shampoo

Era una noche tranquila y todos dormían excepto un chico que no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en los últimos días

Ranma: no puede ser, Shampoo no pude dejar de amarme de pronto debe ser obra de otro objeto mágico si eso debe ser después de todo soy ranma saotome

Después de que ranma se diera ánimos a si mismo se durmió

En la mañana siguiente akane despertó a ranma para poder ir a la escuela y mientras corrían para llegar tarde

Ranma: sabes akane tienes que dejar de despertarme tirándome agua fría

Akane: entonces despiértate tu solo

Ranma: es que anoche no pude dormir bien

Akane: si eso se nota seguro fue por perder el tiempo en algo

Ranma: estaba pensando en lo que paso en los últimos días

Akane: no querrás decir en Shampoo

Ranma: no bueno no crees que es raro que de repente ella quiera deshacerse del compromiso

Akane: si a mí también me parece raro

Ranma: si debe ser causa de un objeto mágico

Akane: hablas de la joya reversible

Ranma: no creo no parece que me odie pero debe ser algo parecido

Akane: no crees que dice la verdad y ya no te ama

Ranma: vamos akane estamos hablando de mi (dijo mientras se señalaba)

Al terminar de hablar ranma volteo a ver la cara de akane para encontrarse con una expresión de enojo

Akane pateo a ranma haciéndolo caer en el agua y grito "no te creas la gran cosa idiota" luego siguió su camino a la escuela

Ranma: sí que se enojó debo empezar a pensar un poco antes de hablar, demonios tendré que ir con el doctor tofu por agua caliente

Después de que ranma consiguiera agua caliente y consiguiera escabullirse por la escuela ingreso en su salón para ser castigado por la profesora por llegar tarde

Ranma: demonios lo que faltaba (dijo irritado) debo averiguar si Shampoo está bajo efecto de magia (pensó)

Ranma durante la hora del almuerzo busco a Shampoo pero no pudo encontrarla

Ukyo: ranma que haces aquí

Ranma: hola ukyo quería hablar con Shampoo, donde esta

Ukyo: no vino a la escuela no va a venir por unos días

Ranma: no me digas que esta lastimada

Ukyo: no solo que se esforzó demasiado en su combate

Ranma: sabes del combate de Shampoo y yo

Ukyo: si tu estas bien

Ranma: si ya no me duele nada

Ukyo: me alegro que estés bien

Ranma: ukyo no sabes si

En ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela

Ukyo: tenemos que ir a clases luego me dices ranma

Ranma: si vamos

Al terminar las clases ukyo fue con ranma

Ukyo: que querías preguntarme ranma

Ranma: no es nada ukyo

Ukyo: de verdad parecía importante

Ranma: si tengo que irme

Ukyo: está bien adiós

Ranma fue al dojo y aprovechando que akane salio con sus amigas se preparó para ir a ver a Shampoo

Ranma: Shampoo donde estas

Mousse: ranma que haces aquí

Ranma: donde esta Shampoo, mousse

Mousse: vete ranma ella está descansando

Ranma: no me voy a ir sin hablar con ella

Bisabuela: que es este escándalo

Ranma: abuela tengo que hablar con Shampoo

Bisabuela: ella esta descansado de que quieres hablar

Ranma: está bien me voy

Mousse: vete y no vuelvas

En la noche ese mismo día

Bisabuela: Shampoo hoy ranma te vino a buscar

Shampoo: ¿ranma? ¿Qué quería?

Bisabuela: dijo que quería hablar contigo

Shampoo: ¿de qué?

Bisabuela: no lo se

Mousse: de seguro no aguanta que Shampoo ya no lo quiera

Bisabuela: si debe ser eso

Shampoo: debe ser por su estúpido ego

Bisabuela: que harás si vuelve

Shampoo: por el momento no quiero hablar con el

Bisabuela: bien pero él es insistente

Mousse: no te preocupes Shampoo si vuelve yo mismo lo expulsare

Shampoo: gracias mousse pero no tienes que preocuparte

Mousse: Shampoo estas preocupada por mi

El día siguiente ranma volvió a buscar a Shampoo

Ranma: hola abuela esta Shampoo

Bisabuela: está ocupada no creo que pueda verte hoy

Ranma: tengo que hablar con ella la esperare

Bisabuela: está bien iré a preguntarle

Ranma: gracias abuela

Mousse: que haces aquí de nuevo saotome

Ranma: ya sabes a lo que vine mousse no me molestes

Mousse: Shampoo no quiere verte así que puedes irte

Ranma: no me iré sin hablar con ella

Mousse: vete o tendré que sacarte

Ranma: ¿tú no me hagas reír?

Mousse: estuve entrenando para derrotarte

Ranma: suena interesante veamos tu progreso

Mousse no aguanto más las burlas de ranma

Mousse: no te burles de mi saotome

Ranma: vamos muéstrame lo que tienes

En el mismo momento

Bisabuela: lamento molestarte Shampoo

Shampoo: no pasa nada que necesitas abuela

Bisabuela: ranma volvió

Shampoo: otra vez

Ukyo: ¿ranma?

Shampoo: si tal parece que su ego no le deja creer que alguien pueda dejar de amarlo

Bisabuela: que le digo

Shampoo: no quiere hablar con él, dile que estoy ocupada

Ukyo: segura lo mejor será arreglar esto lo antes posible

Bisabuela: ukyo tiene razón Shampoo

Shampoo: ¿eso creen?

De repente se escuchó el ruido del combate de abajo

Las tres bajaron rápidamente

Ranma: ya ríndete mousse

Mousse: nunca, haré lo que sea por Shampoo

Bisabuela: que está ocurriendo aquí

Al ver a la abuela tan enojada ambos se separaron

Ranma: trato de impedir que viera a Shampoo

Mousse: que no entiendes que ella no quiere hablar contigo

Ranma: que me lo diga ella

Shampoo: entonces te lo diré

Ranma: Shampoo tengo que hablar contigo

Shampoo: de que ranma

Ranma: dígame la verdad, Shampoo está bajo el control de un objeto mágico ¿verdad? (dijo desesperado)

Shampoo: ¿de qué hablas ranma?

Ranma: es la única manera de que ya no me ames

Ukyo: de verdad crees eso ranma

Ranma: ukyo dime que estoy en lo cierto

Shampoo: no la tienes ranma yo ya no te quiero

Ranma: no pudiste dejar de quererme de repente

Shampoo: crees de verdad que fue de repente hace mucho que intento olvidarte

Ranma: no puedes hablar enserio

Ukyo: ella dice la verdad ranma

Ranma: ¿entonces es verdad?

Shampoo: espero que lo entiendas y no trates de ganarte de nuevo mi amor solo por tu ego porque lo que lograras es que te odie

Ranma: está bien lamento haber causado problemas (dijo desanimado)

Shampoo: no pasa nada ahora podemos ser amigos

Ranma: si eso me gustaría adiós

Shampoo: adiós

Ranma se retiró del lugar algo desanimado, alguien lo había rechazado

Akane: donde estabas ranma

Ranma: tenía que asegurarme de algo

Akane: respecto a Shampoo verdad

Ranma: sabes akane no te voy a mentir si

Akane: y que paso es verdad lo de dejar de amarte

Ranma: si es verdad y ahora que lo pienso tranquilamente es bueno deshacerme de una prometida

Akane: veo que lo entiendes, espero que no la empieces a acosar como la última vez

Ranma: no ella fue muy clara con respecto a eso

Akane se sintió más tranquila sabiendo que Shampoo ya no perseguiría a ranma y el con su ego herido no le gustaba que lo rechazaran pero a la vez con tranquilidad sabiendo que a partir de ahora no tendría tantos problemas

En los días siguientes akane se comportó de manera más amigable con ranma

Shampoo volvió a clases ella y ranma se llevaron mejor que antes la vida de ranma estaba tranquila hasta que recibió una carta que lo cambiaría todo

Kasumi: ranma te llego una carta

Ranma: una carta espero que no sea otro desafío

 **Querida familia tendo**

 **les escribo para pedirles un gran favor**

 **pronto será el cumpleaños número diecisiete de ranma**

 **y me gustaría festejarlo con él, ese día iré a visitarlos**

 **y quisiera que él esté presente**

 **si no pensare que tu padre no cumplió su promesa**

 **espero con ansias ese día**

 **para volver a verte hijo**

 **Atentamente Nodoka saotome**

Ranma: no puede ser verdad (dijo temblando)


	11. Capítulo 11 el cumpleaños de Ranma

Akane: ranma que te pasa (dijo preocupada)

Ranma: mí, mi, mi (tartamudeo asustado)

Akane: que pasa (dijo preocupada)

Genma: que le pasa a ranma (dijo mirando a su hijo)

Akane: no lo se leyó esa carta y se quedó así

Genma: a ver que dice esta carta (dice mientras le quita la carta) no, no, no (decía asustado)

Akane: también tu tío, que dice esa carta

Ranma: que, que mi mama quiere pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo (dijo asustado)

Akane: esto es problemático

Luego de que ranma y su padre se calmaran todos se reunieron para hablar que harían

Genma: bueno tendo tendrás que decirle que no estamos (dijo calmado)

Soun: está seguro señor saotome no crees que sospechara algo

Genma: es que no hay otra alternativa (dijo alarmado)

Mientras su padre hablaba ranma tenía ganas de decir que él quería pasar su cumpleaños con su madre pero el miedo a ser descubierto le impedía hablar pero akane al observar a ranma cuidadosamente se dio cuenta

Akane: y si tenemos cuidado de que nadie moje a ranma

Soun: akane tiene razón

Genma: no es un riesgo tenemos que escondernos

Akane: vamos tío hace mucho tiempo que no ocurre un accidente si tenemos cuidado todo saldrá bien

Soun: que dice señor saotome

Genma: está bien lo pensare (dijo pensativo)

Soun: estupendo además queda tiempo antes de su cumpleaños

Ranma: voy a poder ver a mi mama (susurro)

Luego de la plática en otro lugar

Akane: estas bien ranma (dijo preocupada)

Ranma: si, solo estoy sorprendido

Akane: no te preocupes ya verás que todo saldrá bien, podrás ver a tu madre como hombre

Ranma: no lo sé siempre ocurren accidentes (dijo desanimado)

Akane: tienes que tener fe

Ranma: mira ese de ahí no es p-chan (dijo señalando al cerdo y tratar de cambiar el tema de conversación)

Akane: tienes razón

El día siguiente mei había invitado a sus amigas a su casa

Mei: hola chicas

Shampoo: hola mei

Ukyo: hola, porque nos llamaste con tanta urgencia

Shampoo: si es raro que no invitaras a tu casa

Mei: bueno les quería presentar a mi tío

Shampoo: ¿tu tío?

Un hombre alto de cabello largo y negro de unos treinta años, salió de la sala

Jian: hola chicas les agradezco que hayan cuidado a mi sobrina me alegra verla sonreír de nuevo

Shampoo: no tienes que agradecer señor

Jian: mi nombre es jian

Ukyo: un gusto

Jian: mei me pidió que trajera algunas cosas

Ukyo: ¿cosas?

Mei: mi tío es vendedor ambulante de objetos

Jian: si y en mi viaje me he encontrado con cosas interesantes vengan a ver

Shampoo: ahora tengo curiosidad

Ukyo: yo también

Los cuatros fueron a la mesa que estaba en el medio de la sala donde había una gran variedad de objetos llamativos

Shampoo: sí que son objetos interesantes (dijo mirando los objetos)

Jian: veo que conoces la cultura china

Mei: ella también es de china

Jian: ya veo

Mei: trajiste lo que te pedí tío

Jian: cuando te he defraudado mei, aquí está (dijo mientras tomaba algo)

Jian saco una caja pequeña

Ukyo: ¿qué es eso?

Mei: una sorpresa para Shampoo

Mei tomo la caja y luego se la entregó a Shampoo

Shampoo: ¿para mí?

Mei: si ábrela

Shampoo: no puede ser (dijo sorprendida)

Ukyo: ¿un jabón?

Jian: no es cualquier jabón mei me hablo de tu problema (dijo mientras veía a Shampoo)

Shampoo: es un jabón preservador (dijo sin poder creerlo)

Jian: veo que lo conoces

Shampoo: si lo use pero su efecto es temporal

Jian: no te preocupes este es un nuevo jabón preservador funcionara te lo aseguro

Shampoo: enserio, muchísimas gracias

Jian: jaja tienes que agradecerle a mei

Shampoo: gracias mei

Shampoo abrazo fuertemente a mei

Mei: vamos Shampoo no es para tanto

Ukyo: ¿ese jabón no dejara que te transformes?

Shampoo: si por fin dejare de ser un gato

Jian: sin embargo tendrás que bañarte todos los días con el jabón para evitar transformarte

Shampoo: gracias por decirme

Luego de un tiempo viendo las cosas a ukyo le llamo la atención algo

Ukyo: señor jian que es esto (dijo mientras sujetaba una pluma)

Jian: es la pluma del viajero

Ukyo: ¿pluma del viajero?

Jian: si es la pluma de un ave mágica que siempre encontraba lo que buscaba el que la lleve no perderá su rumbo

Ukyo: enserio

Shampoo: eso le sería muy útil a ryoga

Ukyo: si cuánto cuesta señor jian

Jian: te la daré gratis solo con una condición para la dos

Ukyo: ¿Cuál?

Jian: que dejen de llamarme señor me hace sentir viejo

Ukyo: claro jian

Jian: así está mejor mei iré a visitar a tu madre nos vemos luego

Shampoo y ukyo: adiós jian

Mei: adiós tío

Shampoo: tu tío es muy agradable

Ukyo: si

Mei: gracias

Shampoo: gracias de nuevo por pedirle el jabón mei (dijo mientras veía su regalo)

Mei: no es nada

Shampoo: ¿dos?

Ukyo: que

Shampoo: hay dos jabones

Mei: habrá traído uno de más

Shampoo: cuando lo veamos se lo diré

Ukyo: por cierto mei a que se refería tu tío con sonreír de nuevo

Mei: creo que es hora de contárselo (dijo seriamente)

Shampoo: ¿contarnos qué?

Mei: antes de venir a Japón la aldea en donde vivía fue atacada por una banda de bandidos

Y mi padre murió defendiendo a mi madre y a mí (dijo con tristeza)

Ukyo: que terrible lo siento

Mei: gracias

Shampoo: no tienes que contarnos si no quieres

Mei: no está bien ya paso un tiempo

Shampoo: está bien

Mei: después de un tiempo que lo bandidos atacaron el pueblo llego alguien que los enfrento

Shampoo: y que paso

Mei: bueno los bandidos me habían secuestrado y entonces llego él y me rescato y venció a los bandidos

Shampoo: como hablas de ese chico parece que te enamoraste de el

Mei: que no (dijo sonrojada)

Shampoo: vamos mei no nos mientas

Mei: está bien es verdad

Ukyo: ¿estás hablando de mousse?

Shampoo: ¿qué mousse?

Mei: como te diste cuenta (dijo alarmada)

Ukyo: bueno la primera vez que se vieron actuaron muy raro

Mei: lo recuerdas

Shampoo: entonces mousse salvo tu aldea

Mei: si fue el

Shampoo: ya le dijiste cómo te sientes

Mei: que caso tendría si él está enamorado de ti Shampoo (dijo algo triste)

Shampoo: si pero yo lo quiero como un amigo de la infancia a lo mucho como un hermano

Mei: si pero

Shampoo: nada de pero ukyo y yo te ayudaremos a que salgas con mousse

Ukyo: que ¿yo también?

Mei: enserio ¿harías eso por mí? (dijo sorprendida)

Shampoo: claro siempre quise que mousse encontrara una buena chica y que mejor que tu mei

Mei: hablas enserio

Shampoo: claro déjamelo a mí

Mei: gracias

Luego de hablar por un tiempo Shampoo y ukyo se retiraron

Cuando Shampoo llego al nekohanten vio a su abuela y la señora kumiko hablando con jian

Shampoo: ya llegue

Bisabuela: hola Shampoo

Shampoo: señor jian

Jian: que te dije al respecto de decirme señor

Shampoo: lo siento lo olvide jian

Kumiko: veo que sigue sin gustarte que te digan señor, hermano

Jian: ya me conoces

Shampoo: jian le quería decir que me dio dos jabones

Jian: si los dos son para ti

Shampoo: ¿seguro son tan costosos?

Jian: no te preocupes

Shampoo: gracias

Esa noche ranma tuvo pesadilla sobre que su madre lo descubriera y se decepcionaba de el

El día siguiente Shampoo hablo con mousse

Mousse: de que querías hablar Shampoo

Shampoo: quería decirte que te olvides del amor que tiene por mí (dijo con mucha seriedad)

Mousse: de que hablas Shampoo yo

Shampoo: déjame terminar mousse

Mousse: está bien

Shampoo: mousse yo nunca te voy a amar como tú quieres

Mousse: pero yo te quiero

Shampoo: yo también pero como amigo siempre te vi como la persona que estaba de mi lado como un hermano

Mousse: pero Shampoo yo puedo cambiar para ser lo que tú quieras (dijo con suplica)

Shampoo: eso no sería justo para ti, tienes que buscar a alguien que te quiera como eres

Mousse: pero nadie me querrá como soy

Shampoo: ya verás que llegara la chica indicada

Mousse: está bien Shampoo te entiendo al igual que tu olvidaste tu amor por saotome yo haré lo mismo con el mío

Shampoo: sé que lo lograras

Mousse: pero siempre contaras con mi ayuda

Shampoo: eso ya lo se

Mousse: gracias por ser tan sincera conmigo

Shampoo: no mereces sufrir por amor eres una gran persona

Mousse: bueno me voy a descansar adiós Shampoo

Shampoo: si buenas noches

El día siguiente las amigas habían quedado en ir a comprarle un regalo a ranma por su cumpleaños

Mousse: Shampoo porque tengo que comprarle algo a saotome

Shampoo: porque también es tu amigo

Mousse: está bien (dijo resignado)

Shampoo: chicas ya llegamos

Ukyo: ¿mousse que haces aquí?

Shampoo: bueno él también tiene que comprarle un regalo a ranma ¿no mousse? (dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente)

Mousse: si, si claro (dijo asustado)

Mei: hola mousse (dijo nerviosa)

Mousse: hola mei

Ukyo: bueno lo mejor será que empecemos o se nos hará tarde

Shampoo: porque no nos dividimos yo voy a con ukyo, mei lleva a mousse y ve que compre algo bueno

Mei: que mousse y yo (dijo sonrojada)

Shampoo: si vamos ukyo

Mei: Shampoo espera

Shampoo: te la encargo mousse

Shampoo agarro la mano de ukyo y se fue rápidamente sin escuchar a mei

Ukyo: aun no entiendo como hiciste que mousse aceptara a venir

Shampoo: tengo mis trucos

Luego de un tiempo caminando se encontraron con ranma que caminaba sin rumbo

Ukyo: ranma que te pasa

Ranma: a hola ukyo, Shampoo que hacen aquí (dijo con cara de preocupación)

Shampoo: ranma estas bien

Ranma: si solo que estos días no he podido dormir bien y pensé en caminar un poco

Ukyo: que paso

Shampoo: vamos ranma si tienes problemas podemos ayudarte

Ranma: está bien lo que pasa es que mi mama vendrá a mi cumpleaños

Ukyo:¿ y eso no es bueno?

Ranma: lo que pasa es que

Ranma les explico lo de la promesa de su padre

Ukyo: eso es terrible

Ranma: si ese es el problema no creo que puedan ayudarme

Shampoo: ukyo adelántate (dijo seriamente)

Ukyo: está bien

Shampoo: ranma ven conmigo

Ranma: adonde

Shampoo: no preguntes

Momento después

Ranma: porque vinimos a tu casa

Shampoo: espérame aquí ya vengo

Ranma: está bien

Luego de un momento

Shampoo: ten ranma

Ranma: que es esto

Shampoo: es el jabón preservador no te preocupes es una versión mejorada

Ranma: enserio me lo darás pero y tu

Shampoo: no te preocupes tengo otro

Ranma: gracias no sé cómo agradecértelo

Shampoo: no es necesario después de todo somos amigos

Ranma: claro

Shampoo: antes de que me olvides el efecto dura solo 24hs por uso

Ranma: gracias por decirme

Shampoo: bueno debo irme que deje sola a ukyo

Ranma: y a donde iban

Shampoo: bueno íbamos a comprarte algo por tu cumpleaños

Ranma: no es necesario, me diste el mejor obsequio

Shampoo: está bien

Después de eso ranma volvió al dojo a probar el jabón y Shampoo fue con ukyo

Otro día hablaban ranma y akane en el patio

Akane: ranma te veo de mejor humor últimamente

Ranma: tú crees (dijo con una sonrisa)

Akane: si paso algo

Ranma: no solo que estoy ansioso por ver a mi madre

Akane: no estas asustado

Ranma: no tú lo dijiste hay que tener fe a veces

Akane: me alegras que creas que todo saldrá bien

Dentro de casa hablaban los padres de estos

Genma: pero tendo está seguro

Soun: vamos señor saotome hay que celebrarlo ya que por fin estaremos todos reunidos

Genma: si pero eso sería muy riesgoso

Akane: que pasa papa

Soun: estoy tratando de convencer al señor saotome que hagamos una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de ranma y su recuentro con su madre

Ranma: eso suena bien y podre invitar a mis amigos

Soun: ve señor saotome a ranma le gusta la idea

Genma: pero que dices ranma sabes lo peligroso que eso seria

Ranma: no se preocupe tío soun yo convenceré a mi padre

Soun: está bien

Ranma: ven papa tenemos que hablar

Luego que los dos se retiraran a hablar en privado

Genma: no sé de qué quiere hablar ranma pero no me harás cambiar de idea

Ranma: vamos hazlo por mama

Genma: sabes que es muy peligroso

Ranma: no te preocupes tengo un jabón preservador

Genma: de verdad y de donde lo sacaste

Ranma: te lo diré pero no se lo digas a nadie

Genma: claro

Ranma: me lo dio Shampoo

Genma: ya veo no quieres que akane se enoje

Ranma: si ella sabe que Shampoo me lo dio seguro haría un escándalo

Genma: si tendrás que prestarme ese jabón el día que venga tu madre

Ranma: si pero solo ese día que es el único que tengo

Genma: como digas

Luego de charlar los dos volvieron con akane y su padre

Soun: y señor saotome

Genma: luego de hablar con ranma creo que no hay problema

Soun: estupendo empezaremos los preparativos

Akane: como hiciste para convencer a tu padre

Ranma: solo le dije que tendré cuidado

Akane: bien

Un día antes de la fiesta ranma llamo a sus amigos para explicarle la situación y pedir su ayuda

Soun: esa es la situación esperamos que podamos contar con su ayuda

Ukyo: claro no se preocupe señor tendo

Ranma: espero que ustedes dos no intenten algo

Mousse: tranquilo saotome ya le prometí a Shampoo que no haría nada

Ranma: bien y tu ryoga

Ryoga: ranma no permitiré que mueras antes de que yo te derrote

Ranma: entonces seré inmortal

Ryoga: ¡que dijiste! (dijo enojado)

Ranma: vamos fue solo un chiste

Ryoga: bien

Ukyo: ryoga puedes venir

Ryoga: claro que necesitas ukyo

Mousse: ya nos vamos Shampoo no vienes

Shampoo: esperare a ukyo pero ustedes dos pueden adelantarse

Mei: está bien (dijo algo nerviosa)

Shampoo fue a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras esperaba a ukyo

Ukyo: ryoga te quería dar esto

Ryoga: ¿qué es esto?

Ukyo: es una pluma mágica es para que no te pierdas

Ryoga: lo dices enserio y me la darás (dijo con gran felicidad)

Ukyo: si la conseguí del tío mercader de mei

Ryoga: pero debió costarte caro no debería aceptarla

Ukyo: no te preocupes somos amigos no

Ryoga: si está bien no sé cómo agradecerte

Ukyo: no tienes que agradecerme. Debo irme ya

Ryoga: está bien gracias

En el mismo momento en que ukyo hablaba con ryoga, ranma vio que Shampoo estaba solo y decidió ir a hablar con ella

Ranma: hola Shampoo

Shampoo: hola

Ranma: como estas

Shampoo: bien

Ranma: de que estarán hablando esos dos (dijo mientras veía a ryoga y ukyo)

Shampoo: ella le quiere dar una pluma mágica para que no se vuelva a perder

Ranma: de verdad de donde saco una cosa así (dijo sorprendido)

Shampoo: del tío de mei, él también me dio el jabón

Ranma: enserio

Shampoo: si es un comerciante y tiene todo tipo de objeto interesante

Ranma: Shampoo tengo que agradecerte de nuevo por el jabón es el mejor regalo que me darán

Shampoo: ya te dije que no era para tanto, bueno voy a ver como esta ukyo

Ranma: está bien

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y no se dieron cuenta que alguien había escuchado su platica

Las dos chicas se fueron del lugar

El día del cumpleaños de ranma había llegado la fiesta no era tan grande como le habría gustado al señor tendo, por el poco tiempo que disponían

Ranma se había preparado para ver a su madre solo quedaba esperar a que llegara

Después de un momento la madre de ranma llego a la casa

Kasumi: señora saotome la estábamos esperando

Nodoka: hola kasumi

Kasumi: vamos alguien la está esperando

Nodoka: si

Las dos caminaron a la sala donde estaba reunida el resto de los habitantes del dojo

Ranma: mama

Nodoka al ver a su hijo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Nodoka: ranma, hijo eres tu (dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente)

Ranma se puso de pie

Ranma: si mama soy yo

Nodoka: no sabes cuánto tiempo eh esperado para verte

Ranma: yo también quería verte

Nodoka no aguanto más y abrazo a su hijo con toda la fuerza que tenía, aunque a ranma le dolía no se separó del abrazo

Luego de hablar un tiempo y ponerse al tanto

Ya casi era hora de la fiesta pero ya estaban llegando los amigos de ranma y él quería presentarlos

Ranma: mama deja que te presente a mis amigos

Nodoka: claro hijo

Ranma: ella es ukyo una amiga de la infancia

Ukyo: es un placer señora saotome

Nodoka: el gusto es mío

Ranma: él es ryoga fuimos a la primaria juntos

Nodoka: es un gusto conocerte ryoga

Ryoga: el gusto es mío

Ranma: ellos son Shampoo. Mousse y mei ellos son de china

Nodoka: un gusto

Shampoo, mousse y mei: en gusto es nuestro

Ranma: Shampoo y mousse son de una aldea que visite con papa. Y mei va a nuestra escuela

Luego de las presentaciones y conocerse un poco mejor, La fiesta comenzó y todos se divertían, ranma hablaba con sus amigos

Shampoo y ukyo se habían alejado para dejar solos a mei y mousse pero se terminaron separando

Mientras Shampoo buscaba a ukyo se chocó con ranma

Shampoo: lo siento

Ranma: no pasa nada, ¿qué estás buscando?

Shampoo: perdí de vista a ukyo

Ranma: creo que la vi hablando con ryoga

Shampoo: supongo que estará ocupada

Ranma: espera ¿dónde vas?

Shampoo: voy un momento afuera, necesito tomar aire fresco

Ranma: quieres que te acompañe

Shampoo: ¿no deberías quedarte?

Ranma: vamos conozco un lugar tranquilo

Shampoo: bien vamos

Ambos subieron al techo de la casa

Shampoo: creo que tenías razón es un buen lugar, gracias

Ranma: yo debería agradecerte sin tu ayuda no podría ver a mi madre sin tener miedo

Shampoo: ya te dije que dejes de agradecerme

Nodoka: donde esta ranma ya es hora de abrir los regalos

Shampoo: creo que debemos ir

Ranma: tienes razón (dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano)

Shampoo: ¿qué haces?

Ranma: el suelo esta resbaloso

Shampoo: no necesito ayuda

Al momento de levantarse Shampoo resbalo pero ranma la atrapo antes de caer

Ranma: vez como si necesitabas mi ayuda

Shampoo: cállate (dijo algo sonrojada)

Ranma: tranquila

Luego de abrir los regalos ranma le dijo algo a Shampoo en voz baja

Ranma: te dije que no era necesario otro regalo el jabón era suficiente

Shampoo: no quería venir con las manos vacías

Ranma: está bien gracias por la jabonera

Shampoo: es para que cuides el jabón

Ranma: claro


	12. Capítulo 12 un nuevo problema

Ya todos se habían ido y La fiesta había terminando

Nodoka: veo que tienes buenos amigos hijo

Ranma: si mama

Luego de cenar nodoka hizo un anuncio que sorprendió a todos

Nodoka: ranma veo que eres muy feliz y yo quiero compartir esa felicidad

Ranma: de que hablas mama (dijo confundido)

Nodoka: quiero decirle que quiero que ranma vuelva a vivir a mi lado

Genma: de que hablas nodoka él tiene que quedarse aquí

Nodoka: no genma yo quiero vivir con mi hijo

Genma: y sus estudios el ya comenzó el año escolar

Nodoka: no hay problema compre una casa cerca de aquí, que dices hijo

Ranma no sabía que decir

Genma: nodoka lo mejor será que ranma siga viviendo en esta casa ya que él y akane se casaran

Nodoka: ranma no te voy a obligar a nada, pero me gustaría que vivieras conmigo

Ranma: mama no sé qué decir

Nodoka: está bien, ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya, ranma me puedes acompañar a casa

Ranma: claro mama, solo espera un momento

Nodoka: si está bien

Ranma subió rápidamente a su cuarto donde guardo los regalos que le habían dado y puso el jabón preservador en la jabonera que le había regalado Shampoo

Akane: ranma que haces

Ranma: hola akane solo guardo lo que me dieron

Akane: parece que te gusto el regalo de Shampoo

Ranma: bueno sería descortés no usarla

Akane: y ese jabón nunca te vi que lo tuvieras

Ranma no pudo contestarle porque fue interrumpido

Genma: ranma apúrate que ya es tarde

Ranma: ya voy, bueno akane luego hablamos

Akane: si (dijo triste)

ranma se fue con su madre

akane: que puede ser tan valioso en este jabón (dijo mientras lo observaba)

parece hecho a mano (pensó) no me digas que ella lo hizo para él, ella mintió cuando dijo que ya no quiere a ranma

Mientras akane mas miraba el jabón, más se enojaba, los celos la dominaron por completo ella apretó con tanta fuerza el jabón que lo volvió prácticamente polvo

Akane: que hice (dijo alarmada) no espera se lo merece por esconderlo (dijo enojada)

Con ranma y su madre

Nodoka: ya llegamos ranma

Ranma: esta es tu casa, es linda

Nodoka: gracias, ranma quiero pedirte algo

Ranma: claro mama

Nodoka: me gustaría que pensaras lo que te dije hijo

Ranma: si lo pensare

Nodoka: quería pedirte otro favor

Ranma: de que se trata

Nodoka: me haría muy feliz si pudiera cocinar para ti

Ranma: también me gustaría poder comer tu comida

Nodoka: podrías venir mañana después de la escuela para comer y seguir conociéndonos

Ranma: claro mama no faltare por nada

Nodoka: gracias hijo ahora será mejor que te vayas ya es algo tarde

Ranma: si, adiós mama

Al día siguiente

Akane se sentía culpable por romper el jabón de ranma

Akane: no sé cómo pude hacer algo así, supongo que tendré que disculparme y reponer el jabón

Ranma se despertó temprano y feliz

Akane: ¿ya despertaste ranma? (dijo sorprendida)

Ranma: hola akane, si es que hoy será un buen día

Akane: porque

Ranma: luego te cuento ahora voy a tomar un baño

Akane: con respecto a eso ranma yo (dijo en voz baja)

Ranma no la escucho y siguió su camino al baño

Pero cuando el abrió la jabonera vio al jabón destruido

Ranma entro en desesperación y trato de bañarse con el pero no dio resultado

Ranma: |NOOOOOOOOO!

Akane: que pasa ranma (dijo alarmada)

Ranma: akane tu rompiste mi jabón (dijo mientras lo enseñaba)

Akane: bueno si pero (dijo arrepentida)

Ranma: porque lo hiciste

Akane: no lo sé perdón

Ranma: esto no te lo perdonare tan fácil akane (dijo enojado)

Akane: porque te enojas tanto, solo es un tonto jabón (dijo algo enojada)

Ranma: tu no entiendes este jabón es especial

Akane: ¿especial? Es porque te lo dio Shampoo (dijo con tristeza)

Ranma: ¿cómo sabes eso?

Akane: escuche cuando se lo agradeciste

Ranma: |estoces rompiste el jabón solo por tus celos! (grito)

Akane: ¿celos? De quien ¿de ti? No me hagas reír

Ranma: no tiene caso pelear contigo akane, me voy

Akane: has lo que quieras ¡idiota!

Ranma llegó temprano a la escuela y a todos les llamo la atención que no llegara junto a akane

El resto del día ranma se mantuvo distantes de todos, no quería ver a nadie especialmente a dos personas una era akane, aún estaba muy molesto con ella y la otras Shampoo, no sabía cómo verla después de perder el jabón

Llego la hora de salida y ranma se disponía a irse pero algo se lo impedía era la lluvia

Ranma: no puede ser, como voy a llegar a casa de mi madre con esta lluvia

Mientras ranma esperaba que la lluvia se detuviera solo podía maldecir a akane por lo que le había hecho

Una chica estaba pensando lo que le paso en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela

Shampoo había ido a buscar a ukyo a su casa para ir juntas a la escuela

Ukyo: Shampoo que haces aquí

Shampoo: quería sorprenderte

Ukyo: si lo lograste

Shampoo: mei me dijo que hoy iría solo así que vine a buscarte

Ukyo: así que solo iremos nosotras

De repente alguien entro al edificio

Ryoga: ukyo

Ukyo: ryoga ¿qué haces aquí?

Ryoga: bueno quería agradecerte de nuevo el día de ayer fue genial en ningún momento me perdí

Ukyo: ya te dije que no hace falta

Ryoga: si debo agradecerte como es debido si no, no estaré tranquilo

Ukyo: está bien que tienes en mente (dijo algo cansada)

Ryoga: quería invitarte a comer (dijo con un leve sonrojo)

Ukyo: que no estarás hablado enserio (dijo sonrojada)

Ryoga: es lo único que se me ocurrió (dijo tímidamente con un leve sonrojo)

Ukyo: está bien

Ryoga: gracias por aceptar, ahora me voy que sé que tienes escuela

Ukyo: esta bien

Shampoo: quien pensaría que ryoga te invitaría a una cita (dijo sorprendida)

Ukyo: Shampoo no es una cita (dijo nerviosa)

Shampoo: yo creo que si

Fin del recuerdo

Shampoo: sigo sin creer que ryoga invitara a ukyo, creo que ambos se gustan

En ese momento ella vio a ranma parado en la puerta de salida mirando hacia afuera

Shampoo: ranma que haces ahí parado

Ranma: ¿Shampoo? porque aun estas en la escuela

Shampoo: me distraje con algo ¿y tú?

Ranma: es que está lloviendo

Shampoo: ya entiendo olvidaste usar el jabón

Ranma: bueno si y tengo que ir con mi madre (no sé cómo decirle que lo perdí)

Shampoo: ese sí que es un problema

Ranma: tienes razón

Shampoo : toma

Shampoo le ofreció su paraguas a ranma

Ranma: no puedo dejar que te mojes

Shampoo: no te preocupes hoy use el jabón así que no me trasformare

Ranma: aun así no puedo dejar que te mojes

Shampoo: está bien y si voy a casa de tu madre contigo

Ranma: segura no tienes nada que hacer

Shampoo: no como está lloviendo planeaba quedarme en casa

Ranma: está bien gracias

Shampoo y ranma compartieron el paraguas y ambos se sonrojaron cuando sus hombros se tocaron, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino por la vergüenza

Nodoka: ranma que bueno que llegaste creí que no vendrías por la lluvia

Ranma: perdón mama se me hizo tarde es que no lleve paraguas a la escuela y Shampoo se ofreció a acompañarme

Shampoo: bueno ranma lo mejor será que me vaya

Nodoka: espera

Shampoo: si señora saotome

Nodoka: porque no pasas y nos acompañas a almorzar como agradecimiento por ayudar a ranma

Shampoo: no debería

Ranma: vamos Shampoo es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Shampoo: está bien acepto

Los tres entraron en la casa

Nodoka: siéntese ya traigo la comida (dijo dulcemete)

Shampoo: ranma si tenías que venir con tu madre como olvidaste usar el jabón (dijo en voz baja)

Ranma: bueno la verdad es que lo perdí lo siento (dijo arrepentido)

Shampoo se quedó impactada por la noticia, ella sabía que él no sería tan descuidado con algo tan importante pero no quiso preguntar para no causarle problemas

Cuando la madre de ranma iba a la mesa con una jarra de agua se tropezó y tiro la jarra en dirección a ranma, pero Shampoo reacciono rápidamente empujando a ranma y sujetando la jarra antes de que tocara el suelo

Pero se mojó un poco la ropa

Nodoka: estas bien Shampoo

Shampoo: si no es nada

Luego de que ranma se recuperara de la impresión de casi ser descubierto por su madre le agradeció la ayuda a Shampoo

Después de terminar de comer

Nodoka: espero que la comida allá sido de su agrado

Ranma: estuvo delicioso mama

Shampoo: si señora nodoka es una gran cocinera

Nodoka: gracias Shampoo pero puedes decirme nodoka

Shampoo: está bien señora nodoka

Nodoka: y dime Shampoo tu sabes cocinar

Shampoo: si pero no soy tan buena como usted

Ranma: ella es una gran cocinera mama su abuela es dueña del nekohanten

Shampoo: ranma no digas esas cosas haces que me avergüence

Ranma: porque si tu comida es estupenda

Shampoo al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco

Shampoo: cállate tonto (dijo mientras lo empujaba suavemente)

Nodoka: jaja veo que se llevan muy bien

Ranma: bueno somos amigos hace mucho tiempo

Luego de un tiempo conversando

Shampoo: parece que la lluvia ya pasó

Ranma: si

Shampoo: será mejor que me vaya mi abuela debe estar preocupada

Ranma: está bien, quieres que te acompañe

Shampoo: no es necesario, pero está bien

Ranma: ya vuelvo mama

Nodoka: está bien

Cuando ambos estaban caminando

Shampoo: y dime que paso con el jabón ranma

Ranma: estas enojada, lo siento

Shampoo: no lo estoy, pero me resulta raro que siendo un objeto tan importante lo perdieras

Ranma: bueno la verdad es que akane lo rompió

Shampoo: ¿qué porque?

Ranma: parece que le agarro uno de sus ataques de celos al saber que tú me diste el jabón

Shampoo: por eso llegaste antes que ella y no se vieron en todo el día

Ranma: si no puedo perdonarla por lo que hizo

Shampoo: tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento, después de todo se casaran

Ranma: ya llegamos (dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación)

Shampoo: ranma espérame un momento

Ranma: que pasa

Shampoo: solo espera

Ranma: está bien

Shampoo subió rápidamente a su cuarto y agarro su jabón

Shampoo: ten ranma

Ranma: no puedo aceptarlo es el último que tienes

Shampoo: quiero que lo tengas (dijo dulcemente)

Ranma: pero a ti no te gusta transformarse en gato

Shampoo: tienes razón, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo

Ranma: no importa es mi culpa no haber cuidado el jabón que me diste no puedo tomar el otro

Luego de discutir un momento llegaron a una solución, partir el jabón a la mitad y cada uno conservar una mitad

Ranma: gracias de nuevo Shampoo

Shampoo: ya te dije que dejaras de agradecerme, ya vete que tu mama debe estar esperando

Ranma al llegar a la casa de su madre tomo una decisión

Nodoka: qué bueno que volviste ranma pensé que te irías al dojo (dijo dulcemente)

Ranma: mama lo pensé bien y si, quiero vivir contigo (dijo seriamente)

Nodoka: oh ranma no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso

Ranma: ¿puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?

Nodoka: claro hijo ¿pero porque?

Ranma: me pelee de nuevo con akane y no quiero regresar

Nodoka: no se la razón pero espero que se arreglen

Ranma: no lo sé mama, lo que hizo fue grave

Nodoka: no tienes que decirme si no quieres, voy a preparar un cuarto para ti hijo

Ranma: gracias mama

En el dojo todos estaban preocupados porque ranma no llegaba y al enterarse de su pelea con akane todos se sintieron intranquilos sin saber porque

Al día siguiente ranma no fue a la escuela, él y su madre fueron al dojo por sus cosas

Kasumi: señora nodoka que sorpresa, ranma bienvenido

Ranma: hola kasumi

Kasumi: vamos pasen creo que a todos les gustara verlos

Ranma: si

Genma: veo que al fin regresaste ranma

Nodoka: hola genma

Genma: nodoka que haces aquí

Ranma: vino ayudarme a llevar mis cosas (dijo seriamente)

Genma: a que te refieres ranma

Nodoka: ranma decidió ir a vivir conmigo

Soun: no está hablando en serio

Genma: claro que no, ranma no puede dejar a tu prometida

Ranma: papa yo me voy a ir a vivir con mama quieras o no

Genma: pero no puedes irte sin despedirte de akane

Ranma: por el momento no quiero ver a akane

Nodoka: ranma déjame hablar con tu padre y el señor tendo tu ve a recoger tus cosas

Ranma: está bien mama

Ranma subió al que antes era su cuarto

Genma: nodoka que ideas les pusiste a ranma

Nodoka: genma tienes que entender que él quiere vivir conmigo

Genma: pero el compromiso

Nodoka: no se romperá, además será bueno un poco de distancia entre ellos

Soun: amigo creo que tu esposa tiene razón

Genma: está bien iremos contigo

Nodoka: genma por el momento solo ranma va a ir conmigo

Genma: qué pero porque

Nodoka: quiero conocerlo mejor y para eso lo mejor es que estemos solos

Genma: está bien entiendo

Nodoka: me alegra que entendieran

Ranma: ya estoy listo mama

Nodoka: bien vamos ranma

Cuando ambos salieron de la casa

Los dos amigos se juntaron a hablar y planear algo

Soun: esto puede ser algo muy bueno (dijo contento)

Genma: si cuando ranma extrañe a akane y venga a suplicar volver

Soun: o cuando akane extrañe a ranma

Ambos: celebraremos la boda

Ranma y su madre regresaron a la que ahora sería su casa

Nodoka: qué casualidad justo hoy también llegaron el resto de mis cosas

Ranma: pensé que ya habías traído todo

Nodoka: no, podrías ayudarme a guardarlas

Ranma: claro mama

Luego de un momento de empezar a ordenar las cosas

Shampoo: ¿ranma estas aquí?

Ranma: Shampoo ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shampoo: como no fuiste a la escuela hoy, pensé que estarías aquí

Nodoka: oh hola Shampoo

Shampoo: buen día señora nodoka (dijo educadamente)

Nodoka: que amable

Shampoo: gracias y que está pasando aquí

Nodoka: estamos acomodando todo nuestras cosas

Shampoo: ¿nuestras?

Ranma: si decidí vivir con mi madre

Shampoo: bueno me alegro por ti ranma se cuánto quieres a tu madre

Ranma: gracias

Shampoo: y en que puedo ayudar

Ranma: no es necesario

Shampoo: vamos si les ayudo acabaran más pronto

Ranma: no te convenceré de lo contrario ¿no?

Shampoo: nop (dijo y luego le mostro la lengua)

Ranma: está bien entonces comencemos sigamos

Akane llego a su casa extrañada ya que ranma no había ido a la escuela el día de hoy

Akane: ya llegue

Kasumi: bienvenida akane

Akane: hola, no volvió ranma

Kasumi: si pero se fue a vivir con su madre

Akane: ¿que se fue? (dijo sorprendida)

Soun: si creímos que era lo mejor

Akane: sigue molesto creo que debería disculparme (dijo en voz baja)

Soun: akane porque no vas a visitar a ranma y su madre

Akane: papa no digas tonterías además no sé dónde vive su madre

Genma: no te preocupes akane nos dejaron su dirección (dijo mientras le ofrecía un papel)

Akane: está bien iré, pero dejen de molestarme

Ella tomo el papel y salió afuera

Akane: no puedo creer que siga molesto

Ella miro la dirección y al verla se enojo

Akane: está muy cerca del nekohanten

En otro lugar

Shampoo: donde va esta caja

Ranma: ten cuidado es algo pesada

Shampoo: piensas que no puedo con ella (dijo algo enojada)

Ranma: no solo no quiero que te lastimes (dijo preocupado)

Shampoo: ves no tengo problemas

En ese momento Shampoo tropezó y arrojo la caja

Ranma: Shampoo (dijo preocupado)

Ranma sujeto a Shampoo antes de que ella cayera al suelo

Akane llego a la casa de nodoka y vio como ranma y Shampoo estaban abrazados

Ranma: ¿estas bien?

Shampoo: si gracias podrías soltarme (dijo sonrojada)

Ranma: si lo siento (dijo sonrojado)

Shampoo: está bien fue mi culpa (dijo apenada)

Akane: así que para esto querías venir a vivir con tu madre (dijo enojada)

Ranma: akane que haces aquí (dijo con un poco de enojo)

Akane: yo que pensaba disculparme contigo y te encuentro abrazado con Shampoo

Shampoo: no, akane fue un accidente

Akane: no mientas más Shampoo, sé que aun quieres a ranma

Shampoo: que no

Ranma: akane no molestes a Shampoo

Akane: cállate ranma

Ranma: vete no quiero verte aun

Akane: así que no quieres verme con mucho gusto cumpliré tu deseo (dijo muy enojada)

Akane golpeo fuertemente a ranma que lo envió a volar y luego se fue

Después de unos segundos ranma callo pero antes de tocar el suelo Shampoo lo atrapo

Nodoka: ranma, hijo estas bien

Ranma: si, ya estoy acostumbrado, gracias por atraparme Shampoo

Shampoo: no fue nada

Nodoka: no puedo creer que akane sea una chica tan violenta, se veía tan dulce y amable

Ranma: siempre es así, nunca escucha

Nodoka: cambiando de tema esa fue la última caja

Ranma: que bueno entonces ya terminamos

Nodoka: relájense voy a preparar la comida

Shampoo: déjeme ayudarle señora

Nodoka: está bien Shampoo

Luego de comer

Nodoka: ranma tenía razón eres una gran cocinera

Ranma: claro que la tengo

Shampoo no dijo nada por la vergüenza

Shampoo: bueno ya tengo que irme

Ranma: adiós Shampoo y gracias por todo

Nodoka: adiós Shampoo espero que vuelvas a visitarnos

Shampoo: claro señora

Después de que Shampoo se fuera

Nodoka: es una buena chica no ranma

Ranma: si lo es

Nodoka: y ranma que piensas de ella

Ranma: a que te refieres mama

Nodoka: digo que veo que ella te agrada mucho

Ranma: si ¿porque lo preguntas?' (dijo confundido)

Nodoka: por nada

Los días pasaron y Shampoo a veces visitaba a ranma y a su madre

Shampoo: ¿cómo te fue en tu cita ukyo?

Ukyo: te dije que no era una cita (dijo nerviosa con un leve sonrojo)

Shampoo: pero él te gusta ¿no?

Ukyo: que dices no (dijo nerviosa)

Shampoo: vamos no puedes engañarme

Ukyo: si un poco (dijo tímidamente)

Shampoo: y porque no lo invitas tu a una cita

Ukyo: pero a él le gusta akane (dijo decepcionada)

Shampoo: si pero en el cumpleaños de ranma él estuvo contigo ¿no?

Ukyo: tienes razón pero

Shampoo: vamos tienes que atreverte

Ukyo: no se me da vergüenza

Shampoo: sabes que él es tímido y si tú le muestras tus sentimientos él puede corresponderte

Ukyo: puede que tengas razón (dijo tímidamente)

Shampoo: ten confianza

Ukyo: cambiando el tema, últimamente has estado muy cerca de ranma ¿no?

Shampoo: ¿a que te refieres? (dijo confundida)

Ukyo: no estarás interesada de nuevo en el ¿no? (dijo de tono juguetón)

Shampoo: QUE no, no (dijo nervioso)

Ukyo: enserio me entere que estuviste visitando su casa

Shampoo: es que su madre me agrada (dijo nerviosa)

Ukyo: enserio ¿es solo eso?

Shampoo: claro que si (dijo con un leve sonrojo)

Ukyo: tranquila solo estoy jugando

Shampoo: menos mal

Ukyo: te creeré por ahora (dijo en voz baja)

Shampoo: dijiste algo

Ukyo: no nada

Los días siguieron trascurriendo y ranma había comenzado a tener sueños de momentos de él y Shampoo


	13. Capítulo 13 confesiones de amor

Habían pasado el tiempo y ya estaban en vacaciones

Un día Shampoo luego de pensar por un tiempo tomo una decisión

Shampoo: creo que ukyo tiene razón eh estado mucho tiempo con ranma y eh empezado a sentir de nuevo ese cariño que tenía por él, tengo que distraerme no tengo que enamorarme de el de nuevo

Luego de pensarlo decidió pedirle a su abuela que la deje trabajar de nuevo

Un día, Shampoo había llamado a ranma para hablar con el

Ranma: ¿de que querías hablar? Shampoo (dijo calmado)

Shampoo: de tu relación de akane (dijo seriamente)

Ranma: ¿de que hablas?

Shampoo: aun no la perdonas ¿verdad?

Ranma: no, además no se acercado a pedirme perdón de nuevo

Shampoo: ranma, tienes que perdonarla

Ranma: hablas enserio (dijo dudoso)

Shampoo: porque, no lo estaría haciendo

Ranma: ya sabes, a ella no le caes bien

Shampoo: lo se

Ranma: entonces, porque quieres que la perdone

Shampoo: porque todos cometemos errores, además ya solucionamos tu problema

Ranma: si gracias, a ti no a ella

Shampoo: vamos, ella es tu amiga tienes que perdonarla

Ranma: está bien, lo pensare

Shampoo: bien, además es tu prometida tienes que llevarte bien con ella (dijo en voz baja con algo de tristeza)

Ranma: ¿dijiste algo?

Shampoo: no nada, adiós tengo que irme

Ranma: adiós

El día siguiente en una tarde

Genma: ranma ¿qué le hiciste a akane?, está muy molesta contigo

Ranma: ¿papa que haces aquí?

Genma: vengo a averiguar, porque aún no volviste pidiendo perdón

Ranma: ¿perdón? Porque yo no hice nada

Genma: ranma, akane siempre se enoja porque tú le haces algo

Nodoka: el no hizo nada

Genma: nodoka porque lo encubres

Nodoka: ranma, déjame hablar con tu padre a solas

Ranma: está bien voy a caminar

Genma: de que querías hablar, nodoka

Nodoka: genma, estás seguro de que ranma se case con akane

Genma: que dices eso se acordó desde que eran niños

Nodoka: por eso, akane es muy celosa y no confía en nuestro hijo

Genma: si pero si él se comportara

Nodoka: él se parece mucho a ti

Genma: claro es mi hijo, ¿porque lo dices?

Nodoka: tú me contaste que antes de casarte conmigo, tenías una novia que era muy agresiva

Genma: veo que aún lo recuerdas

Nodoka: si, tu no pudiste enamorarte de esa mujer como crees que, ranma lo haga con alguien similar

Genma: creo que puedes tener razón (dijo resignado)

Nodoka: si, ahora que estamos juntos podemos olvidar las promesas viejas

Genma: está bien que lo decida el chico yo tratare de contentar a tendo y ver si akane cambia de parecer

Nodoka: gracias genma

En el parque ranma estaba caminando pensando en lo que le había dicho Shampoo

Ranma: creo que Shampoo tiene razón

Akane: ¿ranma?

Ranma: akane ¿Qué haces aquí? (dijo sorprendido)

Akane: lo siento sé que no quieres verme me iré (dijo con tono triste)

Ranma: no, no es eso es solo que me sorprendió verte

Akane: entonces, no estás enojado

Ranma: ya no, si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos hablar un poco

Akane: claro me gustaría (dijo felizmente)

Ranma: y ¿porque estás sola ¿

Akane: solo Salí a despejarme

Ranma: nuestros padres debieron volverte loca ¿no?

Akane: si, ellos querían que te buscara

Ranma: ya lo creo, akane tengo algo que decirte

Akane: ¿qué cosa?

Ranma: pero, tienes que prometerme que me escucharas hasta el final

Akane: está bien

Ranma: la verdad es que el jabón era especial porque era un jabón preservador, por eso me enoje tanto

Akane: de verdad, no lo sabía lo siento tanto (dijo arrepentida)

Ranma: está bien, te lo debí decir antes

Akane: entonces Shampoo, te lo dio por tu problema con tu madre

Ranma: si fue por eso

Akane: no sé si podrás perdonarme alguna vez

Ranma: vamos akane no pasa nada ya estoy acostumbrado a que ocurran esta clase de accidentes

Akane: entonces, me perdonas

Ranma: si sé que, no fue tu intención

Akane: gracias ranma (dijo feliz)

Ranma: espero que podamos llevarnos bien de nuevo

Akane: si yo también, ya tengo que irme hablamos en otro momento

Ranma: claro, adiós

En el nekohanten

Shampoo estaba ayudando en el restauran

Shampoo: lo mejor será que ranma y akane se arreglen, no debo dejar que él se meta en mi corazón

Mikado: que pasa con esa cara

Shampoo: ¿qué?

Mikado: hola Shampoo

Shampoo: mikado volviste (dijo contenta)

Mikado: si, como has estado

Shampoo: bien y tu

Mikado: yo también

Shampoo: que paso con el torneo, mikado

Mikado: Salí campeón, gracias por preguntar

Shampoo: que bueno felicidades

Mikado: que te parece si vamos a caminar y te cuento bien sobre eso

Shampoo: si, solo deja que termine aquí

Mikado: claro, te esperare

Shampoo: gracias

En el parque estaba ranma caminando cuando vio que Shampoo estaba sola sentada en un banco

Él pensó en acercarse para hablar cuando noto que estaba con alguien

Mikado: ten tu helado

Shampoo: si gracias (dijo con un leve sonrojo)

Mikado: y ¿adónde quieres ir?

Shampoo: no se

Mikado: sigamos caminando entonces

Shampoo: claro aún no me terminaste de contar tu historia

Ranma al ver esto se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer solo se quedó viendo como ellos se alejaban, luego de pensarlo decidió volver a su casa

Ranma: ya volví (dijo desanimado)

Nodoka: qué bueno que regresaste ranma

Ranma: hola mama, como te fue con papa

Nodoka: bien, pero estas bien (dijo en tono preocupado)

Ranma: si porque lo preguntas

Nodoka: tu cara, pareces triste

Ranma: debe ser el cansancio

Nodoka: si, tal vez se eso

Ranma: voy a darme un baño

Nodoka: está bien

Luego de darse el baño bajo a sentarse en la mesa junto con su madre

Nodoka: ranma ya está lista la cena

Ranma: que bien

Nodoka: seguro que estas bien ranma

Ranma: si solo estoy cansado

Nodoka: está bien, cambiando de tema Shampoo no ha venido a visitarnos últimamente

Ranma: debe estar muy ocupada (dijo con un poco de enojo)

Nodoka: ocurrió algo con Shampoo

Ranma: no, porque

Nodoka: no sé, pareces algo enojado cuando hablamos de ella

Ranma: no nada

Nodoka: está bien

Ranma: gracias por la comida

Nodoka: veo que ya terminaste

Ranma: si bueno ya me voy a descansar

Nodoka: está bien, buenas noches

Ranma: buenas noches

Él se fue a su habitación

Nodoka: no puedes engañarme ranma algo te pasa y tal parece involucra a Shampoo

Shampoo volvió de salir con mikado y cuando entro a su casa vio que mousse estaba sentado en una de las mesas con una expresión de shock

Shampoo: mousse, que pasa

Al no recibir respuesta ella grito en su oído

Shampoo: MOUSSE

Mousse: ah que pasa (dijo confundido) ¿ Shampoo cuando llegaste?

Shampoo: hace poco, que pasa contigo

Mousse: porque lo dices

Shampoo: vamos mousse no puedes engañarme, se ve en tu cara que paso algo

Mousse: está bien lo que paso fue

Él le comenzó a relatar lo que sucedió mientras ella no estaba

Mousse está terminando de limpiar las mesas mientras no había clientes

Mousse: adonde se habrá ido Shampoo

En ese momento alguien ingreso

Mousse: enseguida la atiendo

Mei: hola, mousse

Mousse: ah hola mei, lo siento pero Shampoo no se encuentra

Mei: no vine a hablar con Shampoo

Mousse: ah, entonces quieres que busque a tu madre

Mei: no vine a hablar contigo mousse

Mousse: ¿conmigo? ¿De qué?

Mei: ¿podemos hablar afuera?

Mousse: está bien, vamos

Mei: bien

Ambos salieron del nekohanten

Mousse: de que, querías hablar mei

Mei: bueno veras yo. Yo te quería decir, que, que (decía nerviosa)

Mousse: que pasa mei, pareces nerviosa

Mei: es que

Un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara de mei

Ella reunió todo su valor y hablo rápidamente

Mei: me gustas por favor sal conmigo (dijo totalmente sonrojada mientras estaba inclinada)

Mousse: ¿Qué? ¿yo te gusto porque? (dijo nervioso)

Mei: desde que me salvaste en china, yo eh estado muy feliz

Mousse: no sé qué decir, no es que no me gustes (decía con un leve sonrojo)

Ella se quedó en silencio

Mousse: si estás bien conmigo, te gustaría salir conmigo Mei

Mei: lo, dices enserio

Mousse: claro, no te mentiría

Mei: soy tan feliz

Mousse: yo también

Luego de hablar de cuando saldrían

Mei: ya tengo que irme

Mousse: si nos vemos

Mei: adiós

Mousse: eso fue lo que paso Shampoo

Shampoo: no me esperaba que mei se te confesara

Mousse: que ¿tu sabias que le gustaba a mei?

Shampoo: si, pero prometí que no te diría nada

Mousse: por eso siempre buscabas la forma que estemos juntos ¿no?

Shampoo: veo que me descubriste

Mousse: creo que debo agradecerte

Shampoo: no debes, espero que seas feliz con mei, ella es una gran chica

Mousse: lo se

Shampoo: bien me voy a descansar

Mousse: si, buenas noche Shampoo

Ella ya estaba en su cuarto

Shampoo: no puedo creer que mei se le confesara a mousse, mañana tengo que hablar con ukyo y mei

El día siguiente ella fue a casa de ukyo para hablar del tema de mousse, pero cuando entro y vio que no estaba sola

Shampoo: ¿ukyo?

Ukyo: Shampoo que sorpresa

Shampoo: que hace ryoga aquí

Ukyo: bueno veras (dijo algo nervioso)

Shampoo: ¿qué pasa?

Ukyo: bueno lo que paso fue que hace unos días atrás

Una noche en la casa de ukyo, estaba ella pensando sola

Ukyo: tal vez Shampoo, tenga razón

De repente escucho que una persona entraba a su local

Ukyo: bienvenido

Ryoga: hola ukyo

Ukyo: ¿ryoga? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ryoga: vine a visitarte

Ukyo: me alegra verte no te veía desde esa vez

Ryoga: si, me acuerdo

Ukyo: y como has estado

Ryoga: bien

Él se quedó un momento callado y cuando ukyo se disponía a habla

Ryoga: ukyo tengo que decirte algo (dijo nervioso)

Ukyo: ¿qué cosa?

Ryoga: yo me fui, a las montañas porque quería aclarar mi mente respecto a algo

Ukyo: de que hablas no entiendo

Ryoga: yo, yo, yo me enamore de ti ukyo (dijo sonrojado)

Esas palabras sorprendieron tanto a ukyo que quedó inmóvil

Ryoga: sé que tú quieres a ranma, pero tenía que decirlo

Ukyo: pero no estabas enamorado de akane

Ryoga: eso creí, pero después de pensarlo tranquilamente solo la veía como la primera chica que me trato con cariño

Ukyo: ya veo

Ryoga: entiendo si tu no sientes lo mismo (dijo tristemente)

Dijo mientras se disponía a irse

Ukyo: no, espera ryoga, yo también te quiero (dijo rápidamente)

Al escuchar eso ryoga volteo rápidamente

Ryoga: lo dices en serio (dijo feliz)

Ukyo: si

Ryoga no aguanto la felicidad y abrazo a una sorprendida ukyo

Luego de un momento el, la soltó

Ryoga: lo siento no debí abrazarte sin pedirlo (dijo con unas lágrimas)

Ukyo: que pasa ryoga, porque lloras

Ryoga: es que, no pensé que me corresponderías

Esta vez fue ukyo quien abrazo a ryoga dejándolo estático por un momento para luego corresponder el abrazo

Ukyo: gracias, por escogerme

Ryoga: yo debería agradecerte por aceptarme

Ukyo: ¿quieres quedarte a comer? (dijo nerviosa)

Ryoga: está bien (dijo sonrojado)

Luego de hablarle mucho ukyo convenció a ryoga que se mudara con ella, pero con la condición que lo dejara ayudarla en el restauran

Shampoo: vaya quien diría que ryoga se te confesaría

Ukyo: si verdad

Ryoga que estaba escuchando se sonrojo

Shampoo: bueno veo que estoy interfiriendo, así que me voy (dijo en tono pícaro)

Ukyo: que dices, Shampoo (dijo sonrojado)

Shampoo: otro día nos reunimos las tres, que tenemos que hablar

Ukyo: está bien (dijo confundida)

Shampoo se fue rápidamente de la casa de ukyo

Shampoo: veo que mis amigas están progresando, espero que sean felices, será mejor que por el momento no moleste a ninguna de las dos

Después de decir esto ella volvió al nekohanten

Cuando ella entro se encontró con alguien

Shampoo: mikado ¿qué haces aquí?

Mikado: venía a ver si, querías ir a algún sitio

Shampoo: claro, no tengo nada que hacer

Mikado: que bien entonces que te parece si vemos una película juntos

Shampoo: me gusta la idea

Mikado: entonces nos vemos en el cine como a las 15:00 ¿te parece bien?

Shampoo: claro, te veré ahí (dijo con una sonrisa)

Más tarde ese día

Nodoka: que pasa ranma

Ranma: estoy aburrido

Nodoka: porque no sales con alguien

Ranma: mis amigos están ocupados

Nodoka: y ¿Shampoo?

Ranma: no lo había pensado, hace mucho que no la veo

Nodoka: si espero que pronto nos visite

Ranma: bien, me voy mama

Nodoka: claro cuídate

Ranma fue al nekohanten a visitar a Shampoo

Ranma: hola Shampoo

Shampoo : que sorpresa verte ranma

Ranma: porque estas arreglada ¿vas a salir con tus amigas?

Shampoo : no ellas están ocupadas (dijo con una sonrisa)

Ranma: bueno si no tienes nada que hacer, porque no vamos a algún lado

Shampoo: tengo planes, lo siento

Ranma: ¿tienes que trabajar?

Shampoo : no voy a ir a ver una película

Ranma: vas a ir sola ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

Shampoo : voy a ir con alguien

Ranma: con quien iras (dijo algo celoso)

Shampoo : porque te importa ranma

Ranma: tienes razón, no me importa (dijo celoso)

Shampoo : porque estás enojado

Ranma: no sé, lo siento

Shampoo: está bien, ya tengo que irme

Ranma: está bien, me voy

Shampoo : si adiós

Cuando ranma salía escucho una pequeña carcajada

Ranma: de que te ríes mousse

Mousse: de tu celos

Ranma: no estoy celoso

Mousse: si supieras con quien saldrá

Ranma: no me importa

Mousse: como digas

Ranma: tú sabes con quien va a salir Shampoo

Mousse: no era que no te importaba

Ranma: vas a decirme ¿sí o no?

Mousse: como quieras, ella saldrá con mikado

Ranma: con, con mikado (dijo sorprendido)

Mousse: si el la vino a buscar

Ranma: porque lo dices tan calmado

Mousse: ya me quedo claro que Shampoo no me quiere

Ranma: entonces te rendiste

Mousse: podrías llamarlo así

Ranma: tengo que irme

Mousse: espero que no lo sigas

Ranma: porque haría algo así

Mousse: no se, lo único que sé es que a Shampoo, no le gustaría que la molesten cuando tiene una cita

Ranma: una cita (dijo en voz baja)

Mousse: ¿que dijiste?

Ranma: nada, me voy

Él se fue rápidamente del lugar

En otro lugar

Shampoo: siento llegar tarde mikado

Mikado: no pasa nada, acabo de llegar también

Shampoo: que bueno (dijo con una sonrisa)

Mikado: vamos que ya va a empezar la película

Mikado: claro

Después de la película decidieron salir a caminar un momento

Mikado: quieres un helado Shampoo

Shampoo: claro

Mikado: ya vuelvo

Shampoo: te espero en esa banca

Mikado: está bien

Luego de un momento

Mikado: ten Shampoo

Shampoo: gracias

Luego de un momento caminando

Mikado: no quieres ir a patinar un momento

Shampoo: claro, porque no

Ellos llegaron a la pista de patinaje y luego de patinar juntos por un tiempo

Mikado: veo que mejoraste desde la última vez

Shampoo: tú también

Mikado: me sorprendió que supieras eso trucos

Shampoo: bueno me termino gustando el patinaje

Mikado: si

Shampoo: ocurre algo te vez nervioso

Mikado: no nada

Shampoo: ¿estas seguro?

Mikado: bueno yo te invite a salir porque te quería decir algo

Shampoo: que cosa

Mikado: cuando te conocí creí que eras especial, y luego de conocerte supe que eras única

Shampoo: que dices (dijo sonrojada)

Mikado: Shampoo, lo que siento por ti jamás lo había sentido

Ella solo se quedó en silencio

Mikado: me gustas Shampoo, quieres ser mi novia

Shampoo: lo dices en serio (dijo nerviosa)

Mikado: si nunca te mentiría

Shampoo: mikado, no sé qué decir

Mikado: ¿no sientes lo mismo por mí?

Shampoo: no lo sé, podrías darme algo de tiempo

Mikado: lo entiendo, no te preocupes no voy a presionarte

Shampoo: gracias por entender (dijo aliviada)

Mikado: ya es algo tarde te acompaño a tu casa

Shampoo: si gracias


	14. Capítulo 14 la verdad

ranma acababa de llegar a su casa

Ranma: ya estoy de vuelta (dijo desanimado)

Nodoka: bienvenido ranma

Ranma: hola, mama

Nodoka: que te pasa te vez triste

Ranma: no es nada

Nodoka: está bien

Su madre sabía que algo le pasaba a ranma pero no quería presionarlo

Luego de comer ranma se fue a dormir

Ranma: no sé porque me enoja pensar que Shampoo está con mikado

Luego de un momento ranma se quedó dormido y tuvo un raro sueño

Ranma: donde estoy

Dijo mientras veía a sus lados

Ranma: porque estoy usando un traje

Genma: ranma que estás haciendo ahí parado, llegaras tarde

Ranma: ¿papa? Donde estamos (dijo dudoso)

Genma: no hagas preguntas y apúrate

Ranma: espera

Nodoka: vamos ranma, que te están esperando

Ranma: mama que pasa, quienes me esperan

Nodoka: de que hablas ranma hoy es el día de tu boda (dijo contenta)

Ranma: ¿boda? (dijo asustado)

Genma: no hay tiempo para esto

Ranma: está bien, ya voy no me empujes

Cuando ranma entro a la iglesia vio a todos sus amigos reunidos

Ranma: de que se trata esto, ¿es otro truco de mi padre para que me case con akane?

Pero cuando ranma vio a un lado vio que estaba toda la familia tendo incluso akane

Ranma: que, ¿entonces con quien me voy a casar?

Al ver al frente vio la silueta de una hermosa mujer, él no sabía que pensar pero al verla, el solo camino

Cuando ranma llego al altar quiso ver el rostro de la mujer pero el velo se lo impedía

Cuando el cura dijo los votos por una extraña razón, ranma no pudo escuchar el nombre de la chica

Cura: puedes besar a la novia

Ranma: besar (pensó nervioso)

Cuando la chica comenzó a levantar el velo, ranma noto un mechón color lavanda

Pero antes de que el pudiera ver el rostro de la misteriosa mujer él se despertó

Ranma: fue solo un sueño, (dijo agitado) que raro sueño

Ranma bajo para darse una ducha y luego fue a desayunar

Nodoka: estas bien, ranma

Ranma: si solo, tuve un raro sueño

Nodoka: que soñaste

Ranma: bueno

Luego de contarle el sueño

Nodoka: parece que tu subconsciente quiere decirte algo

Ranma: a que te refieres, mama

Nodoka: bueno no quería mencionarlo pero últimamente te comportabas raro

Ranma: solo eh estado cansado

Nodoka: no es cierto ranma, no quería decirlo para que te des cuenta solo, pero cuando eso suceda, puede que sea muy tarde

Ranma: ¿a qué te refieres?

Nodoka: ranma, tú estás enamorado

Ranma: que, no bromees mama

Nodoka: lo digo enserio todo lo que sientes son síntomas de amor

Ranma: lo dices enserio

Nodoka: veo que te falto tener contacto con tu mama

Ranma: de quien puedo estar enamorado (dijo sin darse cuenta)

Nodoka: enserio no te das cuenta

Ranma: no

Nodoka: ranma tú te enamoraste de Shampoo

Ranma: QUE, no puede ser ella solo es una amiga (dijo rápidamente)

Nodoka: seguro, no te importaría que ella este con alguien mas

Ranma: no (dijo dudoso) aunque puede que ya tenga a alguien más (pensó)

Nodoka: espero que cuando, te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde (pensó)

En otro lugar

Shampoo: abuela ya me voy que ukyo dijo que quería hablar conmigo

Bisabuela: está bien

Shampoo se dirigió a la casa de ukyo donde la esperaban sus amigas

Shampoo: hola chicas

Ukyo: hola Shampoo

Mei: hola

Ukyo: de que querías hablarnos Shampoo

Shampoo: veo que ustedes ya consiguieron parejas (dijo felizmente)

Mei: mousse, ya te lo dijo (dijo con un leve sonrojo)

Shampoo: si

Ukyo: ¿mei y mousse están saliendo?

Mei: si ¿y tú ukyo con quien sales?

Ukyo: ryoga se me confeso (dijo tímidamente)

Mei: me alegro por ti, te deseo lo mejor (dijo con una sonrisa)

Ukyo: gracias te deseo lo mismo

Shampoo: veo, que me estuvieron ocultando cosas

Mei: a que te refieres

Shampoo: debieron decirme cuando, consiguieron novios

Mei: es que tú estabas ocupada (dijo tímidamente)

Ukyo: además tú también nos ocultas cosas

Shampoo: de que hablas

Ukyo: ayer te fui a buscar y mousse me dijo que saliste con mikado, a solas

Mei: ¿es verdad?

Shampoo: si

Ukyo: ¿y que paso?

Shampoo: salimos a ver una película y después fuimos a patinar

Mei: qué bonito, parece que te divertiste

Ukyo: eso fue todo

Shampoo: el me pregunto (dijo en voz baja)

Ukyo: ¿que te pidió?

Shampoo: él quería que fuéramos novios (dijo tímidamente)

Mei: ¿es verdad?

Ukyo: ¿y que le respondiste?

Shampoo: le pedí un tiempo

Mei: ¿no lo quieres?

Shampoo: no es eso el me agrada, pero creo que es pronto, para salir con el

Mei: entonces te gusta mikado

Shampoo: no lo sé, es un buen chico

Ukyo: ¿no será que aun quieres a ranma?

Shampoo: porque lo dices (dijo nervioso)

Ukyo: vamos Shampoo, estos días que estuviste con él, se te veía más alegre de lo normal

Mei: es verdad, pasaste mucho tiempo con el

Shampoo: pero, no es porque quiera estar con el

Ukyo: sé que tu intención no es estar con él, pero puede que hayas recuperado el amor que sentías por el

Mei: que sientes por ranma, Shampoo

Al escuchar esto Shampoo se sonrojo

Shampoo: no lo sé (dijo tímidamente)

Ukyo: ¿porque no lo intentas de nuevo con él?

Shampoo: no puedo (dijo en voz baja)

Mei: porque Shampoo tú me dijiste que tenía que confesarme y que no me rindiera

Shampoo: no es lo mismo, yo no puedo enamorarme de ranma de nuevo

Mei: porque

Shampoo: el me rechazo muchas veces, no voy a volver a suplicar por el amor de nadie

Dijo casi llorando

Ukyo: ¿estás bien? Shampoo

Mei: lo siento, no pensé que te afectara tanto

Shampoo: estoy bien, no pasa nada

Ukyo: entonces ¿qué harás?

Shampoo: creo que le daré, una oportunidad a mikado

Ukyo: ¿estas segura?

Shampoo: no, pero creo que es lo mejor

Mei: bueno será mejor que cambiemos de tema

Ukyo: si, será lo mejor

Esa noche en el nekohanten

Ranma: Shampoo, ¿dónde estás? (dijo desesperado)

Shampoo: que quieres, ranma (dijo seriamente)

Ranma: Shampoo, tengo algo que decirte (dijo algo nervioso)

Shampoo: dilo rápido, que ya es tarde

Ranma: Shampoo. me gustas

Shampoo: jajaja

Él se quedó sorprendido de que ella se riera de el

Ranma: Shampoo, que pasa

Shampoo: eso era lo que querías decirme

Ranma: si, ¿no estas contenta?

Shampoo: porque lo estaría

Ranma: ¿no sientes lo mismo?

Shampoo: no yo, ya encontré a alguien mejor que tú, ranma (dijo seriamente)

Ranma: que, no puedes hablar enserio (dijo sorprendido)

Shampoo: ya vete ranma

Ranma: no, dime de quien hablas

Mikado: ella se refiere, a mí

Ranma: mikado, que haces aquí

Shampoo: qué bueno que estas aquí, cariño (dijo contento)

Ella corrió en dirección de mikado, para darle un abrazo

Mikado: quería verte, espero que no te moleste

Shampoo: tú nunca me molestarías amor (dijo dulcemente)

Ranma: esto no puede ser verdad (dijo sin creerlo)

Shampoo y mikado estaban por darse un beso, pero al momento en que sus labios estaban a poco de tocarse

Ranma: NOOOOO

Ranma se levantó rápidamente de su cama y miro a sus lados buscando algo

Ranma: fue solo una pesadilla (dijo agitado) porque soñé esto, no lo entiendo parece que mama tenía razón, me enamore de Shampoo

el bajo lentamente para desayunar

Nodoka: qué bueno que ya despertaste ranma

Ranma: buen día, mama

Genma: hola ranma

Ranma: ¿papa? que haces aquí (dijo sorprendido)

Nodoka: tu padre vino a visitarnos

Ranma: está bien, voy a darme un baño

Nodoka: claro, además el desayuno está casi listo

Genma: que bueno

Luego de que ranma se fue al baño

Genma: que le pasa al chico, se ve raro

Nodoka: recuerdas lo que hablamos, el otro día

Genma: si, ya hable con Tendo

Nodoka: que dijo

Genma: no le dije sobre romper el compromiso, pero le conté de lo que me paso a mi

Nodoka: es bueno que ya lo considere

Genma: que paso, el muchacho ya se decidió

Nodoka: no sé cómo decirlo, él está enamorado de Shampoo, pero no lo quiere aceptar

Genma: el chico siempre, ha sido un poco lento, cuando se trata de mujeres

Ranma: a quien le dices lento

Nodoka: ranma, nos escuchaste

Ranma: si, entonces quieren romper el compromiso con akane

Genma: solo, si estás enamorado de otra persona, pero por lo que me dijo tu madre aun no lo sabes (dijo con los brazos cruzados)

Ranma: ya me decidí, estoy enamore de Shampoo y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella (dijo seriamente)

Nodoka: qué bueno que te diste cuenta, hijo (dijo con alegría)

Genma: bien, como ya lo disidiste tendrás que romper el compromiso

Ranma: que, pensé que me ayudarían

Nodoka: te ayudaremos con el señor Tendo, pero tu tendrás que hablar con akane

Ranma: eso no va a ser fácil (dijo desanimado)

Nodoka: el amor no es fácil

Genma: bueno dejemos de hablar, que ya tengo hambre (dijo mientras se tocaba el estómago)

Nodoka: claro hay que comer, antes de que se enfrié

Después de comer siguieron hablando

Genma: y cuando quieres ir a hablar con akane

Nodoka: lo mejor será que lo haga lo antes posible

Genma: no hay prisa verdad, no es como si te quisieras casar ya (dijo nervioso)

Ranma: papa tiene razón (dijo nervioso)

Nodoka: no tienes que darle ilusiones a esa chica, además si tardas podrías arrepentirte luego

Con esas palabras ranma, recordó la pesadilla que había tenido ese mismo día

Ranma: si, tienes razón mama

Genma: estas seguro ranma, sabes que akane no lo tomara muy bien

Ranma: si tengo que hacerlo, antes que sea tarde

Genma: está bien, cuando estés listo iremos

Nodoka: si quieres podemos ir después de almorzar

Ranma: si, gracias mama y papa

Genma: sí que no he sido el mejor padre, pero siempre quise lo mejor para ti

Ranma: lo se papa

Nodoka: bueno ahora disfrutemos de un momento de familia

Luego de seguir hablando y comer juntos, la familia saotome se dispuso a ir a hablar con los tendo

Genma: ya sabes chico, nosotros hablaremos con Tendo, para tratar de convencerlo

Ranma: si yo le explicare a akane, lo sucedido

Nodoka: buena suerte, hijo

Kasumi: hola, tío genma veo que trajo a su familia

Genma: si jejeje (se rió nerviosamente)

Ranma: donde esta akane, tengo que hablar con ella

Kasumi: en el dojo, le alegrara verte

Ranma: con permiso

Ranma se dirigió al dojo

Kasumi: mi padre querrá verlos

Nodoka: si también venimos a verlo

Con ranma en el dojo

Ranma: hola akane

Akane: ranma no esperaba que vinieras, quería verte

Ranma: si, yo tengo algo que hablar contigo (dijo nervioso)

Akane: que coincidencia, yo también quiero hablar contigo (dijo feliz)

Ranma: habla tú primero

Akane: eh estado pensando mucho en estos días, no quiero esperar más, ranma me gustas, me has gustado desde mucho tiempo y quiero ser tu esposa porque te amo (dijo tímidamente)

Ranma se quedó impactado, no esperaba que akane se le confesara, aunque llego un momento al que a él le gusto akane, pero él ya se había decidido que quería estar con Shampoo

Ranma: no sabía, que estabas enamorada de mi (dijo tímidamente)

Akane: lo oculte lo mejor que pude, que me dices ranma, tu sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Ranma: akane lo siento, yo no puedo corresponderte y no puedo casarme contigo

Akane: que ¿porque? (dijo confundida)

Ranma: yo, me enamore de Shampoo, por eso no puedo corresponder tu amor

Akane: de eso querías hablarme (dijo triste)

Ranma: si, lo siento

El cerro los ojos esperando el golpe de akane que nunca llego, y al abrir los ojos vio que akane se les escapaban las lagrimas

Ranma: estas bien (dijo preocupado)

Akane: en el fondo, yo ya sabía que te podrías enamorar de Shampoo, después de todo ella es mejor que yo en todo (dijo mientras trataba no llorar)

Ranma: no akane, no se trata de eso, yo no sé cómo paso pero me termine enamorando de ella

El abrazo suavemente a akane, para consolarla

Akane: idiota, idiota, idiota, porque no me escogiste a mi (decía mientras lloraba y golpeaba suavemente el pecho de ranma)

Ranma no dijo nada solo se quedó consolando a su amiga

Después de que akane se tranquilizara, ranma fue a hablar con el señor Tendo

Soun: lo dice enserio quieren romper el compromiso

Ranma: si lo siento mucho señor Tendo, pero ya me decidí

Genma: espero que no haya problema, amigo

Soun: si lo hay, si mi hija no está de acuerdo no se romperá el compromiso (dijo seriamente)

Nodoka: tiene que pensar en los chicos, no en su orgullo

Soun: yo solo pienso en lo mejor para mi hija

Akane: ya papa, no hagas un problema, si ranma quiere romper el compromiso, no hay nada que hacer (dijo seriamente)

Soun: estas segura hija

Akane: si, si él no me ama no hay razón para casarnos (dijo mientras aguantaba las lágrimas)

Soun: está bien, romperemos el compromiso

Ranma: gracias akane

Akane no dijo nada y se retiro

Soun: lo mejor será que se vayan (dijo triste)

Genma: lo entiendo, iré por mis cosas y nos iremos

Nodoka: espero que no nos guarde rencor

Soun: he sido amigo de genma por años, solo necesito algo de tiempo

Los saotomes se fueron a su hogar a descansar un poco del largo día que habían tenido

El día siguiente ukyo fue a hablar con Shampoo

Shampoo: que querías decirme, ukyo

Ukyo: ayer ryoga, fue a visitar a los tendo y le contaron que ranma rompió el compromiso, con akane

Shampoo: porque me lo cuentas

Ukyo: creí que podría, interesarte

Shampoo: si ranma, rompió su compromiso, no es asunto mío

Ukyo: está bien y que harás el día de hoy

Shampoo: voy a ver a mikado

Ukyo: realmente vas a salir con el

Shampoo: si, le daré una oportunidad

Ukyo: estas segura

Shampoo: si, es lo mejor

En su casa estaba ranma, pensando en la mejor forma para confesar su amor a Shampoo

Ranma: y si le doy flores y chocolates,…..no demasiado cursi

Lo mejor será que deje pasar unos días antes de decirle a Shampoo como me siento

Nodoka: ranma, tienes visitas

Ranma: ¿quien es?

Ukyo: soy yo ranma

Ranma: ukyo que bueno verte

Ukyo: tengo que hablar de algo serio contigo

Ranma no estaba preparado para romper su compromiso con ukyo tan pronto, aun no se podía sacar la tristeza de akane y no quería ver la misma cara en ukyo, pero él había tomado una decisión y debía hacérsela saber a su mejor amiga

Ranma: creo que yo también tengo que hablar contigo

Ukyo: yo hablare primero, si no te importa

Ranma: no adelante, te escucho

Ukyo: que sientes por Shampoo, ranma y dime la verdad (dijo seriamente)

Ranma: acaso ya sabe la verdad (pensó)

Ranma: bueno no es fácil de explicar, porque quieres saber (dijo nervioso)

Ukyo: Shampoo, no me perdonara por meterme en su vida, pero creo que es lo correcto, no quiero que cometa un erro del que se pueda arrepentir

Ranma: a que te refieres, ukyo

Ukyo: ranma, si te gusta Shampoo, tienes que decírselo ahora

Ranma: porque

Ukyo: ella le va a aceptar ser novia de mikado

Ranma: que, no puede ser, ese desgraciado

Ukyo: entonces, ella te gusta

Ranma: si pero si ella quiere estar con él, yo no se lo puedo impedir

Ukyo: no ranma, ella esta confundida, estoy segura que si te le confiesas ella aceptara, ella sigue enamorada de ti

Ranma: enserio, gracias ukyo eres una gran amiga (dijo feliz)

Ukyo: no pierdas tiempo, busca a Shampoo

Ranma: si, ya me voy

En otro lugar Shampoo y mikado se estaban divirtiendo

Shampoo: esta agradable el clima

Mikado: si, es un buen día

Shampoo: respecto a tu propuesta (dijo tímidamente)

Mikado: lo ¿de ser mi novia?

Shampoo: si lo pensé y si quiero ser tu novia (dijo sin mucha emoción)

Mikado: estas segura, no se te ve muy segura

Shampoo: sí, creo que podemos ser felices juntos

Mikado: Shampoo, no quiero que estés conmigo obligadamente, solo quiero que estés conmigo si realmente lo quieres

Shampoo: nadie me obliga

Mikado: tú misma te estas obligando, Shampoo

Shampoo: creo que tienes razón, lo siento (dijo arrepentida)

Mikado: no te preocupes aún podemos ser amigos

Shampoo: claro (dijo contenta)

Mikado: bueno lo mejor será que me vaya

Shampoo: está bien nos vemos otro día

Mikado se fue y Shampoo se quedó caminando tristemente por el parque

Shampoo: no sé cómo se me ocurrió usar a mikado para olvidar a ranma, tal vez deba irme a china

De repente se escuchó un grito "SHAMPOO" y al instante alguien abrazo a Shampoo, ella de la sorpresa se quedó estática

Shampoo: ¿ranma? ¿Qué haces? (dijo sonrojada)

Ranma: Shampoo. No te alejes de mí, por favor

Shampoo: de que hablas (dijo confundida)

Ranma: te amo, lamento por hacer esto tan repentinamente, pero yo

Luego de un breve silencio

Shampoo: lo dices enserio (dijo tímidamente)

Ranma: si, no podría mentir con algo así

Shampoo: ranma, no sé si creerte (dijo con miedo)

Ella se separó de el

Ranma: dame una oportunidad demostrarte de que te digo la verdad

Shampoo: está bien, te daré una oportunidad

Ranma: eso quiere, decir que saldrás conmigo

Shampoo: si (dijo en voz baja)

Ranma: me siento aliviado

Shampoo: porque

Ranma: pensé que te enamorarías de mikado

Shampoo: no, él es solo un gran amigo


	15. Capitulo 15 festival del amor

Ranma: Shampoo no te gustaría que camináramos un momento

Shampoo: está bien

Luego de un momento de caminar en silencio, Shampoo le pregunto a ranma

Shampoo: entonces, terminaste el compromiso con akane por mi

Ranma: como supiste que rompí el compromiso (dijo sorprendido)

Shampoo: me lo conto ukyo

Ranma: ¿ukyo? y ella como se entero

Shampoo: se lo dijo ryoga

Ranma: eso tiene sentido

Luego de un momento

Ranma: lo siento, aun no termine el compromiso con ukyo, solo te pido un poco de tiempo (dijo un poco asustado)

Shampoo: jijiji

Ranma: que es tan gracioso

Shampoo: no creo que haga falta eso (dijo cómicamente)

Ranma: ¿porque?

Shampoo: ranma, ¿no lo sabes?

Ranma: ¿saber qué?

Shampoo: ukyo se está de novia

Ranma: ¿de novia? ¿De quién?

Shampoo: no te lo imaginas

Ranma: ¿no me digas que es de ryoga?

Shampoo: si se pusieron de novios hace unos días

Ranma: no me lo esperaba

Shampoo: si yo tampoco

Ranma: aunque siempre quise que estuvieran juntos

Shampoo: ¿de verdad?

Ranma: si son mis mejores amigos, luego tengo que felicitarlo

Shampoo: y supongo que tampoco sabrás de mousse

Ranma: que hay de mousse, no me digas que también se consiguió una novia (dijo en tono cómico)

Shampoo: así es

Ranma: ENSERIO, eso no me lo esperaba (dijo sorprendido)

Shampoo: jajaja

Ranma: y quien esta con mousse

Shampoo: mei se le confeso

Ranma: mei, realmente no la conozco tanto

Shampoo: si ella ha estado enamorada de él, por un tiempo

Ranma: parece que ya todo no decidimos

Shampoo: si, eso parece (dijo algo preocupado)

Ranma: que pasa

Shampoo: ¿estás seguro de estar conmigo? ¿no te arrepentirás?

Ranma: no me voy a arrepentir, porque te amo

Luego de un tiempo charlando, se retiraron a sus casas

Ranma y sus padres estaban cenando

Nodoka: donde fuiste ranma, esta tarde

Ranma: tuve que adelantar, mi confesión (dijo tímidamente)

Nodoka: enserio

Genma: no creí que, tú te confesarías

Ranma: ¿Qué porque? (dijo ofendido)

Genma: ya sabes cómo eres cuando se trata de mujeres

Nodoka: no le prestes atención ranma, dime que paso

Ranma: bueno conseguí que Shampoo me diera una oportunidad

Nodoka: entonces ya son novios (dijo feliz)

Ranma: creo que si (dijo sonrojado)

Genma: y cuando será la boda

Ranma: ¿boda? (dijo temblando)

Genma: si, ya pusiste fecha

Ranma: no abra ninguna boda (dijo con la voz elevada)

Genma: que dices (dijo con la voz elevada)

Ranma: lo que escuchaste (dijo gritando)

Nodoka: vamos, tranquilícese, es bueno que ranma se tome las cosas con calma

Ranma: gracias, mama

Nodoka: pero tampoco es bueno tanta lentitud, ella podría cansarse

Genma: jajaja, tu madre tiene razón

Ranma: creo, que lo entiendo pero, me gustaría llevar las cosas lentamente con Shampoo

Nodoka: tendrás que decirle

Ranma: no sé, si ella lo entenderá

Nodoka: si lo dices con calma, ella lo entenderá

Ranma: ¿tú, crees?

Genma: esa chica es bastante impulsiva, seguramente ya está haciendo los preparativos para la boda

Ranma: que, tú crees (dijo asustado)

Genma se rio de la cara de su hijo

Nodoka: ella no lo haría, recuerda que ella tampoco está segura

Ranma: si

El día siguiente ranma se dispuso a hablar con su novia

Ranma llego al nekohanten y al ver que todo estaba normal se tranquilizó un poco

Bisabuela: oh ranma, que haces tan temprano por aqui

Ranma: abuela, vine a hablar con Shampoo de algo

Bisabuela: ella salio a hacer unas entregas, no debe tardar

Ranma: ¿puedo esperarla?

Bisabuela: no veo ningún problema

Ranma: gracias

Bisabuela: estaré en la cocina si necesitas algo

Ranma: claro

Ranma: qué raro, que no me allá llamado yerno (pensó) bueno nunca me gusto esa palabra (dijo en voz baja)

Luego de un momento de espera, Shampoo llego

Shampoo: ya volví abuela

Ranma: hola, Shampoo

Shampoo: ranma, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ranma: quería hablar de algo contigo (dijo serio)

Shampoo: ¿de qué?

Ranma: de nuestra relación (dijo sonrojado)

Bisabuela: ¿relación?

Ranma: abuela que hace escuchando

Bisabuela: lo siento pero de qué hablan

Ranma: bueno quería pedirle a Shampoo algo relacionado a nuestro noviazgo

Bisabuela: ¿noviazgo? (dijo sorprendido)

Ranma: porque se sorprende

Shampoo: perdón bisabuela, olvide avisarte (dijo arrepentida)

Ranma: que ¿no le dijiste a tu abuela de nosotros? (dijo sin creérselo)

Bisabuela: ¿entonces ustedes son novios?

Ambos contestaron con un si

Bisabuela: bueno me alegro por ti Shampoo y porque al fin te decidiste ranma, o debería decirte yerno

Shampoo: gracias abuela

Ranma: no, me tarde tanto

Bisabuela: como digas, entonces los dejo solos

Shampoo soltó una leve risa

Shampoo: entonces, de que querías hablar ranma

Ranma: bueno no sé cómo lo tomaras (dijo nervioso)

Shampoo: que es

Ranma: quería ver si podíamos ir lentamente en nuestra relación, no quisiera que nos casáramos tan pronto (dijo nervioso)

Shampoo: yo pienso lo mismo (dijo en voz baja)

Ranma: lo dices en serio (dijo sorprendido)

Shampoo: si después de todo lo que hemos vivido, quisiera que tomáramos las cosas con calma

Ranma: no sabes lo feliz que me hace, saber qué piensas lo mismo

El no aguanto la felicidad y abrazo a su novia

Shampoo: está bien, no tienes que abrazarme (dijo sonrojada)

Ranma: lo siento, fue un impulso (dijo sonrojado)

Otro día nodoka había invitado a comer a Shampoo y su abuela, para conocerse mejor

Nodoka: gracias por aceptar, la invitación

Bisabuela: es un placer

Nodoka: por favor entren

Shampoo: gracias

Nodoka: que bueno es verte de nuevo Shampoo

Shampoo: si, yo también la extrañaba, señora

Nodoka: siéntense que la cena está casi lista

Shampoo: déjeme ayudarla

Nodoka: eres una invitada, yo puedo sola

Shampoo: por favor, no es ningún problema

Bisabuela: lo mejor será que acepte, esta niña es testaruda

Nodoka: está bien, gracias

Shampoo: no es ningún problema

Luego de cenar y que las amazonas se fueran a su casa

Nodoka: fue una gran cena no

Ranma: si, fue divertido

Genma: no pensé que esa, chica pudiera ser tan agradable

Nodoka: si, hijo escogiste una buena chica

Ranma: si yo también lo creo (dijo feliz)

Genma: ahora solo, debes casarte

Nodoka: no te olvides de los nietos

Genma: claro, la próxima generación de saotomes, serán grandes artistas marciales

Ranma: no me molesten (dijo sonrojado)

La relación de ranma y Shampoo ya había durado unos días y sus familiares los mandaron para que estuvieran a sola con la excusa que tenían que entrenar un poco a las montañas

Ranma: no sé cómo caímos en esto, es claro que es un plan de mi padre y la abuela (dijo cansadamente)

Shampoo: fue porque te dijeron que te faltaba entrenamiento

Ranma: bueno ya que estamos aquí, podríamos aprovechar

Shampoo: que, quieres aprovechar (dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se sonrojaba)

Ranma: no, no me refería a eso (dijo nervioso y sonrojado)

Shampoo: entonces a que te refieres (dijo más calmada)

Ranma: lo decía por lo de entrenar y estar más tranquilos

Shampoo: si creo que tienes razón

Ranma: si tomemos esto como si fueran unas vacaciones

Shampoo: eso suena bien, pero no creas que te lo dejare fácil en el entrenamiento (dijo con una sonrisa)

Ranma: yo tampoco (dijo con una sonrisa)

Ambos se rieron felizmente

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento ambos estaban hambrientos

Shampoo: ranma, ya está la comida

Ranma: genial, gracias por la comida (dijo feliz)

Shampoo: antes de empezar, me gustaría pedirte algo ranma

Ranma: de que se trata

Shampoo: es algo que siempre quise hacer (dijo mientras jugaba con sus palillos), podrías cerras tus ojos (dijo nerviosa)

Ranma: que, no los se (dijo sonrojado)

Shampoo: por favor (dijo en tono suplicante)

Ranma: está bien (dijo mientras cerraba los ojo)

Él estaba muy nervioso no pensó que Shampoo, lo quisiera besar tan pronto, aunque él ya quería hacerlo no encontraba el valor para hacerlo

Shampoo: bien, ahora di aah

Ranma obedeció si pensar y al sentir que algo sabroso entraba a su boca él lo mastico sin pensar

Shampoo: al fin pude hacerlo

Ranma: que (dijo mientras abría los ojos), ¿querías darme de comer en la boca?

Shampoo: si, siempre quise hacerlo, que pensaste que haría (dijo confundida)

Ranma: no nada (dijo nervioso)

Shampoo: no me digas que pensaste, que te besaría

Ranma: no claro que no (dijo sonrojado)

Shampoo: si lo quieres solo, tienes que pedirlo (dijo de manera seductora)

Ranma: bueno, yo (dijo nervioso)

Shampoo: jaja eres tan tímido

Ranma: no te burles de mí

Shampoo: lo siento, es solo que eres muy gracioso

Ranma: está bien

En su última noche hubo una pequeña tormenta y ellos tuvieron que buscar un mejor refugio

Shampoo: qué bueno que encontramos esta cabaña abandonada

Ranma: si, y gracias a los jabones que no nos trasformamos

Shampoo: si, pero estoy toda majada

Ranma: si será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa o nos enfermaremos

Shampoo: no será que solo quieres verme desnuda

Ranma: claro que no (dijo sonrojado)

Shampoo: mira como estas de sonrojado

Ranma: encenderé una fogata

Shampoo: está bien, yo me cambiare de ropa, si quieres puedes mirar (dijo seductoramente)

Ranma: no lo haré

Shampoo: no eres divertido

Luego de que ambos se cambiaron estaban junto al fuego

Y cuando se estaban preparando para dormir, una fuerte ráfaga abrió la puerta y apago el fuego

Ranma: maldición, se apagó la fogata

Shampoo: será mejor que no trastes de encenderla de nuevo

Ranma: si creo que tiene razón

Ambos se acostaron separados pero en medio de la fría noche ambos se despertaron

Ranma: Shampoo, estas despierta

Shampoo: si, no puedo dormir con este frio

Ranma: quieres que intente prender la fogata

Shampoo: no, está bien

Ranma: estas segura

Shampoo: sabes hay otra forma de dormir cálidos

Ranma: a que te refieres

Shampoo: podemos dormir, juntos para calentarnos

Ranma: que lo dices enserio

Shampoo: si, solo por esta noche

Luego de un breve silencio

Ranma: está bien

Shampoo: gracias

Shampoo se acomodó a lado de ranma y aunque ambos estaban nerviosos, estaban muy felices de poder estar tan juntos

Ranma: buenas noches (dijo sonrojado)

Shampoo: descansa (dijo feliz)

A la mañana siguiente, ranma fue el primero en despertar y al abrir los ojos vio que, el estaba abrazando a Shampoo

Ranma: que (dijo sorprendido)

Shampoo: ranma

Ranma: lo siento, no fue mi intención (dijo nervioso)

Shampoo: uh

Ranma: parece que todavía está dormida (dijo aliviado)

Él se despejo del abrazo suavemente y se levantó para preparar el desayuno

Después de que ranma terminara de preparar el desayuno

Shampoo: uh

Ranma: veo que ya despertaste

Shampoo: buenos días ranma (dijo mientras se estiraba)

Ranma: buenos días

Shampoo: como dormiste

Ranma: bien (dijo sonrojado)

Shampoo: que pasa, porque te pones nervioso

Ranma: no por nada, ya está listo el desayuno

Shampoo: está bien

Luego de comer

Shampoo: hoy tenemos que volver ¿no?

Ranma: si, aunque me habría gustado quedarme más tiempo

Shampoo: si, yo también me divertí

Ranma: bueno, hay que prepararnos

Shampoo: si

Luego de regresar de su viaje de entrenamiento

Ranma: ya volví

Nodoka: hola hijo, como te la pasaste

Ranma: fue bastante divertido

Nodoka: te dije que te la pasaría bien

Ranma: si tenías razón, y pude conocer mejor a Shampoo

Nodoka: que bueno

Genma: hola hijo

Ranma: hola papa

Genma: se enteraron habrá un festival en unos días

Nodoka: enserio suena divertido

Genma: además va a ser un festival para parejas

Nodoka: es perfecto para ti ranma

Ranma: un festival (dijo en voz baja)

Nodoka: porque no invitas a Shampoo a ir contigo

Ranma: si lo haré

El día siguiente ranma fue a visitar a Shampoo

Shampoo: hola ranma

Ranma: hola, como estas

Shampoo: bien, que querías

Ranma: me entere que habrá un festival

Shampoo: si me lo conto ukyo

Ranma: si, y me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo

Shampoo: claro, me haría muy feliz

Ranma: que bueno, te veo otro día

El día del festival había llegado las tres amigas se habían reunido para prepararse y habían quedado con sus novios que se verían en la entrada

Shampoo: esto me trae recuerdos

Ukyo; si es como el anterior festival

Mei: si, aunque tenemos nuevos yukatas (dijo feliz)

Cada una se había arreglado muy bien ya que esta vez tenían parejas

Shampoo llevaba un yukata violeta con flores rojas

Ukyo uno azul con flores blancas

Mei uno blanco

Al encontrarse en la entrada, los chicos no podían creer que sus novias estuvieran tan bellas

Luego de los halagos los amigos se separaron ya que querían pasar tiempo con sus parejas

Ranma y Shampoo caminaban tomados de la mano

Shampoo: qué bonito está el lugar

Ranma: si

Shampoo: vamos por algo de comer

Ranma: claro

Luego de comprar algo para comer, los dos fueron a los puestos de juegos y compitieron un poco

Shampoo: te gane ranma, tengo más premios que tu

Ranma: no es justo, a ti te dan más premios por ser bonita

Shampoo: crees que soy bonita

Ranma: claro eres la chica más linda que conozco

Shampoo: gracias, nunca espere que dijeras algo así

Ranma: que mas quieres hacer

Shampoo: bueno me gustaría tomarme una foto contigo (dijo tímidamente)

Ranma: está bien (dijo sonrojado)

Ambos estaban esperando que tomaran la foto y en el último Shampoo beso a ranma en la mejilla

Shampoo: jaja saliste muy gracioso en la foto

Ranma: me agarraste desprevenido (dijo aun sonrojado)

Shampoo: ah

Ranma: que pasa

Shampoo: ya van a empezar los fuegos artificiales

Ranma: tienes razón, vamos hay que buscar un lugar tranquilo

Shampoo: si vamos

Luego de un momento ambos estaban esperando que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran

Shampoo: que hermosos son ¿no?

Ranma: si

Shampoo: ranma, porque me miras tanto

Ranma: solo recordaba, la última vez que vimos fuegos artificiales

Shampoo: si fue en ese festival

Ranma: si ese día, yo realmente creí que eras la mujer más hermosa después de verte (dijo sonrojado)

Shampoo: ranma. Haces que me avergüence (dijo sonrojada)

Ranma: es la verdad

En ese momento el cielo se comenzó a iluminar

Ranma: Shampoo, yo realmente te amo

Shampoo: lo dices en serio

Ranma: si

Shampoo no aguanto y beso a ranma, algo que lo agarro desprevenido pero al instante correspondió el beso

Shampoo: lo siento, no pude contenerme

Ranma: no pasa nada, también quería hacerlo

Shampoo: enserio

En ese momento fue ranma quien beso a Shampoo

En medio de la noche la pareja se besaba bajo el cielo iluminado de fuegos artificiales

.

.

Ya había pasado un año desde que ranma y Shampoo eran novios y también era el dia de su graduación

Ryoga: tranquilo ranma, todo saldrá bien

Ranma: lo sé pero estoy nervioso

Mousse: el gran ranma saotome nerviosos por algo así

Ranma: cállate

Ryoga: tranquilo, las chicas se encargaran que Shampoo llegue, tu solo cálmate

Ranma: está bien, gracias sin ustedes no lo habría podido hacer

Mousse: no agradezcas somos amigos

Ryoga: vámonos, que ya deben estar por llegar

Luego de esperar un momento

Shampoo: chicas para que querían que viniera aquí

Ukyo: tranquila, y no hagas trampa no veas

Shampoo: si, no veo nada

Al momento de entrar ambas amigas se retiraron

Shampoo: ya puedo abrir los ojos

Ranma: si

Shampoo: ¿ranma?

Luego de que Shampoo viera a su alrededor se quedó impresionada

Ranma: te gusto la sorpresa

Shampoo: como hiciste todo esto

Ranma: me ayudaron nuestros amigos

La azotea de la escuela estaba repleta de flores

Shampoo: es hermoso

Ranma: bueno te traje aquí para hacerte una pregunta

Él se arrodillo

Ranma: ¿quieres casarte conmigo Shampoo?

Dijo el mientras le enseñaba un anillo

Luego de un breve silencio

Shampoo: SI, SI QUIERO

Ella se arrojó y beso a su ahora prometido

De repente entraron los cómplices de ranma

Ukyo, ryoga, mei, mousse: felicidades

Shampoo: chicos veo que fueron sus cómplices

Ranma: si

Ryoga: quien diría que ranma, sería el primero en comprometerse

Mousse: si

Ranma: y quien diría que ustedes entraría a la escuela el último año de escuela

Ukyo: jajaja

Shampoo: vamos cálmese ustedes tres

Mei: me alegro por ustedes

Shampoo: gracias

Ranma: entonces esta es nuestro último día aquí

Shampoo: si

Ranma: esta escuela no ha dado tanto

A la lejanía se ve a tres parejas viendo la puesta de sol, desde la azotea de su ahora antigua escuela

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGO**

 **Aunque estaban comprometidos ranma insistió en combatir contra Shampoo, pero no le fue un combate sencillo**

 **Ukyo y ryoga se fueron de viaje por el mundo y luego de unos años también se casaron**

 **Mousse y mei volvieron a china, más específicamente la aldea de mei, donde mousse se volvió el protector de su nuevo hogar, a veces vuelven a Japón para visitar a sus amigo**

 **Akane luego de enterase del noviazgo de ranma, intento olvidarlo y decidió irse a estudiar lejos**

 **Ryoga le confeso a akane que él era p-chan y con ayuda de sus amigo logro hacer que lo perdonara**

 **Mikado fue a un torneo de patinaje en donde conoció a una chica, la cual se convirtió en su nueva pareja tanto de patinaje como romántica**

 **Por petición de Shampoo, ranma le confeso a su madre sobre su maldición, al principio no lo tomo bien, pero al ver que su hijo tenía una linda relación con la mujer que amaba, ella olvido el juramento**

 **El señor tendo y saotome volvieron a ser grandes amigo y juntos se encargaron del dojo, hasta que la siguiente generación tendo esté lista**

 **La abuela volvió a china, Shampoo decidió quedarse con ranma, ya que creía que él no se adaptaría a su aldea**

 **Ella se quedó con el nekohanten que administra junto a nodoka y la poca ayuda de ranma**

 **Mientras que ranma siguió mejorando para ser el mejor artista marcial de todo, y en ocasiones va a entrenar con la abuela, para aprender nuevos trucos**

 **,**

 **,**

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia, originalmente la historia iba a ser más corta, diez capitulo como mucho, pero mientras la iba escribiendo se me empezaron a ocurrir más trama y creo que me enrede un poco y me termine olvidando del romance**

 **Sé que tengo mucho en que mejorar y me esforzaré para lograrlo**

 **A los que les guste las historias de ranma y Shampoo tengo algunas en mente, aunque por ahora me voy a tomar un pequeño descanso**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron, leer sus comentarios siempre me ayudaba a escribir, nunca espere tener este apoyo recién empezando**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y nos veremos luego**


	16. El Anuncio

esto es para informarle que mañana 17 de diciembre subiré un capitulo especial de esta historia, los espero


End file.
